


Sunflowers, Angels, and Math

by twerdgirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUMAN High school AU<br/>Leatherhead/Mikey </p><p>Mikey is a normal teenager dealing with school, practice, brothers and bullies. He's paired up with a junior to help him with his poor math grades and in hopes he'll make friends with the student. Leatherhead might be known for a temper, but he's sweet and Mikey starts falling for him. Life is about to get interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chater 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So this is my most recent creation. I hope you guys all like it. I am also posting this on Fanfiction. net though with the future sex scenes cut out. I also want to apologize right now for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and while I do my best I'm not a master at editing. So enjoy and please leave a review. I want to know what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong and if this is as good as I think it is.

Michelangelo looked at the clock and felt relieved that class would soon be over. Mikey as he preferred to be called had two learning disabilities and was ADHD so he was in a special ed classes.

He use to get teased about it, but his brothers put a stop to the bullying. Still school was hard. He did okay in history, and even though he had dyslexia english was the easiest. While he wasn't always good with sticking to the facts, he was a really good story teller. With the help of a computer and some speech recognition software he could get his stories out and have one of his brothers help him with the grammar and vocabulary.

Math and science were the hardest due to his dyscalculia. Numbers, much like letters were confusing to him. However, math wasn't such an easy fix as english and history. He was allowed to use a calculator sometimes, but that wouldn't be allowed on some of the standard testing he was going to have to take later on. Master Splinter and his brother all told him not to worry about it since he was only a freshman, but part of him couldn't help it.

Today his brain just wouldn't work and math had been a nightmare. He knew Miss Kendal or Miss K as Michelangelo called her was worried about him and he just wanted to leave. When the bell rang he got up and was about to go out the door when he heard his name called. He stopped in his tracks as Miss K. called him over. He sighed and went over to her desk. Miss K. was short with curly hair and a big smile. She was one of the nicest teachers Mikey had ever had.

"Michelangelo, I've noticed you really struggled today," she said softly.

Mikey blushed and bowed his head his strawberry blond bangs covering his eyes. They were more blonde than strawberry, but that didn't stop Raph from calling him the evil redhead step-child when Mikey pulled a prank on him.

"Mikey I'm not mad, but I think you need a tutor," she explained.

Mikey's head shot up. "It's okay, I can get one of my brothers to help," he said frantically.

Miss K. smile was gentle. "I know Mikey, but I'm also hoping that you can help the person I had in mind as well."

Mikey was kind of confused since he had no idea how he could help anyone unless it had to do with something non school related.

"You are so eager to make friends Mikey that I think you could become a really good one to Luke ."

Mikey frowned trying to think of anyone named Luke. Miss K. saw the blank look and sighed "I believe he's better known as Leatherhead."

Mikey's eyes widened at the name, Luke Heinz was a huge junior who everyone stayed away from.

Miss K. frowned. "He's really not bad Mikey, and I think you two would get along."

Mikey was unsure, but decided it couldn't hurt. Leatherhead would probably know better than to mess with Mikey Hamato. Mikey could not only take care of himself, but his brother would always come to his defense if he needed it and sometimes when he didn't.

"Okay Miss K. I'll let Luke help me," Mikey agreed.

Miss K. smiled widened. "Good, he'll meet you in the library after school tomorrow."

Mikey nodded and pulled out his phone to type it in so he wouldn't forget like he often did. Miss K. gave him a pass and he headed to his next class.

After school he met up with his brothers and headed to their apartment. It was quite big for New York, but their adoptive father Yoshi Hamato or as they called him Master Splinter was a famous martial artist that had earned himself a small fortune. He now had his own dojo and he was training the boys in the art of ninjistue.

Donnie went right to his and Mikey's room while Raph and Leo settled down in the living room, Raph with a comic and Leo to watch his favorite after school show.

Mikey pulled out his portable gaming system and started playing as he sat down on the couch. It helped him focus on something other than school. He knew his brothers would find out sooner or later about being tutored and while he rather it be later he knew he couldn't hide things forever. It would be easier to tell them at dinner were Master Spinster could calm down their protective streak. He didn't need his brothers hovering over him while he tried to learn.

An hour later he got up and started on dinner. Mikey had found that while math was hard cooking even with all its measuring was easy. It was one of the few things he excelled at and was always happy when he got praised for it.

By the time dinner was ready Master Splinter was home. It had been Donnie's turn to set the table so it hadn't been put off at the last minute. Mikey brought out the food and they all washed up to eat. As they sat down Splinter asked how their day was. Donnie had aced another test while Raph and Leo had an average day. When it was Mikey's turn to speak he took a deep breath.

"Miss K. set up for me to be tutored," he said casually.

Donnie frowned. "I could have tutored you Mikey."

Mikey nodded. "I know, but Miss K. thinks it'll be good for my tutor as well something about needing a friend."

Raph snorted. "So who's the outcast."

Mikey hesitated. "It's Leatherhead."

"WHAT," his brothers shouted in shock.

Splinter frowned. "Who is this Leatherhead?"

Mikey hesitated again causing Leo to jump in.

"He's this giant junior who's got a reputation as being a hot head."

Splinter frowned. "What do you think of him Michelangelo?"

Mikey had to think about and realized that he'd never actually seen Leatherhead get mad. Granted he was two full grades ahead of Mikey, but he'd seen him in the hall.

"I think he might just be misunderstood," Mikey said.

"What? Mikey you can't be serious," Leo said a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Actually I think I've only seen him get angry one time and it was because someone messed with his science project," Donnie said.

Everyone looked at him and Donnie smiled. "He's actually in my math and science class."

"But those are you're advanced classes," Raph pointed out.

Donnie frowned "yeah and he's in them."

Mikey's eyes widened "so he's really smart," Mikey said in slight awe.

Donnie shrugged. "I guess. He kind of keeps to himself most of the time."

"Then Miss K. must be hoping that our outgoing Michelangelo will help him with that," Master Splinter said proudly.

Mikey gave a small smile and nodded. "I don't know if I can, but Miss K. seemed happy when I said yes and if it doesn't work out I'll let her know."

Raph frowned. "You'll let us know too right?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yes, besides the fact that I can take care of myself I will tell you if there's a problem." Mikey loved his brothers, but being the baby of the family meant that he sometimes had things done for him even if he was capable of doing things.

"Anything else you want to report on Michelangelo," Splinter asked?

Mikey shook his head. "Nope everything was pretty normal."

Dinner continued with talk about whatever came up. After dinner they had to do homework. Michelangelo's homework was easier than the others, but he still struggled with it. He usually asked for help or for someone to go over his work. Usually it was Donnie, but sometimes it was Leo or even Raph.

He was slowly going over his math homework when he frowned as he came to a problem that he just couldn't get. He knew the numbers and knew what he was supposed to do with them, but things weren't adding up. He let out a frustrated sigh and laid his head on his desk. He heard Donnie get up and wasn't all the surprised when he heard him come over.

"Want some help," Donnie asked softly?

Mikey nodded and sat up showing Donnie the problem. Donnie slowly helped him figure it out and stayed next to him while he finished the rest of the page. Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey. You'll get it and with a tutor you'll have more practice. Math is a lot of memorization and once you do it enough times it just becomes second nature even if you don't always get it. "

Mikey frowned. "I just hate feeling like an idiot. Even Raph can do double digit multiplication without help."

"You're not an idiot Mikey. It's okay that math and science don't come easy to you. You're so creative Mikey. You might not always think things through, but you've always got ideas. Yeah sometimes there crazy and a little out there, but you wouldn't be you without those crazy ideas."

Mikey stayed quiet until he felt the hand that was still touching him squeezed his shoulder. He looked into Donnie's eyes and saw his older brother giving him a gentle, but confident smile.

"Mikey I know things are tough and I know we don't always help by making fun of you, but we don't mean to be jerks. It's just teasing. We only do it because you're our brother."

Mikey was quiet for a few more moments before slowly nodding. "Yeah I get it. It's just frustrating that I have to try so much harder to get even close to your guys level."

"Mikey don't think about who's better than you. We're all different and we all have our strength and weakness. You might not be the smartest kid in school, but you do really well with ninjistu. Remember that Master Splinter is always encouraging you to enter exhibition because you're so creative with your moves. You look like your dancing when you perform."

Mikey smiled at that because Donnie had a point. While he wasn't the most traditional he did know how to put on a show.

Donnie squeezed his shoulder again. "Don't worry about what you're not good at. Focus on how to get better and remember what you're naturally talented at, like your art. I know you think its average, but none of us can draw like you can."

Mikey nodded and he felt much better. Donnie wasn't a leader like Leo, but he still knew just what to say while Leo sometimes struggled to find the right words. Donnie patted Mikey's shoulder and went back to his desk. Mikey smiled and finished the rest of his homework.

When the boys were done they all watched a little TV before going to bed.

Mikey was nervous about tomorrow, but he did his best not to think of it and managed to fall asleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys, thank you for the kudos. Every time I see that I get so happy. It makes me want to update faster, and just makes my day. If you have any questions about this universe let me know. I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have. So here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it and remember that I love feedback of all types.

The next morning Mikey woke up, and groaned as his, and Donnie's alarm clock went off. It was on Donnie's side of the room because it got Mikey motivation to get up. He slowly got out of bed and shut the thing up before grabbing some clothes, and heading towards the bathroom. He waited for both Donnie, and Raph to take their turns.

The bathroom had a first come first serve rule, and Mikey was often last since he hated mornings and Leo was almost always first. There was a fifteen minute shower limit, and a four minute grooming limit. This was mostly for Raph who would sometimes hog the bathroom.

Once it was his turn, he showered, and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

As the brothers ate Leo spoke. "Mikey do you want us to wait for you after school?"

Mikey did his best not to roll his eyes, but he didn't succeed. "No dude. I can take care of myself. You don't have to hover over me all the time. It's just math. I doubt that's going to put me in harm's way unless the numbers come alive off the page and try to kill me."

His brothers looked at Mikey like he was crazy Mikey shrugged. "It could happen."

Raph snorted while Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes. They finished breakfast and grabbed their backpacks before heading out the door. When they got to school they all headed to their homerooms.

Donnie was a junior even though he was supposed to be in his sophomore year. He'd skipped a grade and could have graduated early, but choose to stay. He wanted to enjoy high school, and all the social things that went with it.

During homeroom Mikey doddle for a bit, and tried not to think too hard about his tutoring session with Leatherhead.

When Mikey came out of his homeroom he headed to his locker. He looked to his left, and noticed that Leatherhead was only a few rows down. Mikey wasn't really surprised he'd never noticed. He wasn't the most observant of people.

As he looked at Leatherhead he realized the guy had to be 6'4, making him a whole foot taller than Mikey. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, and when he turned away from his locker Mikey saw he had light green eyes.

Mikey slowly realized that Leatherhead was kind of hot.

As the thought entered his head he was both surprised at it, and yet not. He knew he was gay since junior high. It shocked him because he couldn't remember the last time he'd thought a guy from school was hot.

Well, actually he could, but he really didn't want to think about his first crush. It had ended badly for him as well as almost revealing he was gay.

He normally didn't keep secrets from his family, but he could only guess as how his family would act. Donnie would probably be cool with it. He'd know that Mikey couldn't change who he was and accept him for him. Leo might be a little shock, but he'd probably come around. His biggest fear was Raph and Splinter.

While Raph had never expressed any dislikes of gays he was a tough guy and Mikey knew those types of guys often had problems accepting gays. Master Splinter had also never verbally expressed any dislikes of gays, but he was pretty old fashion. Mikey had a hard time believing that he'd accept Mikey's sexuality. He didn't want to cause any riffs in the family so he never told anyone.

It meant that while his brothers drooled over girls, Mikey had to play along. It was hard sometime when his brothers would play who would you rather date, and brought up girls that he never really gave a second thought to.

Donnie could get away with not playing because he was dating April, but Raph had this fascination with asking Mikey who was hotter, and while he usually just picked one to satisfy him he never really cared.

Still, he was getting to the age where his brothers were expecting him to start dating. While Mikey was loud and annoying at times he was considered cute. He was still kind of baby faced even with all the training he did. That seemed to make girls like him even more.

Since starting high school he'd been asked out almost three times and he turned them all down. He was sure to be nice about it, but it was getting to the point where he felt if he didn't go on at least one date the rumor mill would start up, and he'd have to give an actual answer to why he didn't want to date. Mikey could lie, but not for long. He never could keep his story straight and his face was often an open book.

Mikey heard the warning bell ring and realized he'd been standing in the hall probably looking like a freak. He shook his head and quickly made his way to class. Luckily he got there just in time. He did his best to pay attention, but he kept thinking of Leatherhead. He started played with the orange wristband he always wore, and often messed with when board or distracted. His brother wore their own colors, and it was one of the things they were known for around school.

He got through his morning classes with a little trouble, and hoped that he'd forget about Leatherhead during lunch. He always ate with his brothers along with Casey and April.

Casey was on the schools hockey team, and they met when April had started to tutor him. It hadn't been on the best terms since the first time they saw him he was flirting with April.

Donnie hadn't been jealous so much as insecure.

He and April had only just started dating at the time and it was hard to tell if things were going to get serious. Luckily it turned out Casey was just kind of a natural flirt and didn't mean any harm. He'd joined them at lunch one day and found they got along pretty well. He'd been joining them ever since.

When Mikey got to the cafeteria he got in line, and grabbed some food. He sat down next to April who was next to Donnie, with Raph, Leo, and Casey across from them. Mikey poked at his food and realized he wasn't really hungry.

"Hey Mikey you okay," April asked?

He nodded. "Yeah guess I'm just nervous about being tutored by Leatherhead. He'll probably think I'm a dummy," Mikey hadn't been really thinking that, but now that he'd brought it up he realized Leatherhead probably would see him as a dummy.

"You're being tutored by Leatherhead," Casey asked in confusion.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah Miss K. suggested it, she's hoping we'll become friends."

April patted Mikey's shoulder. "Don't worry Mikey. I'm sure he won't think you're dumb. If he's a tutor that means he's got to understand that not everyone gets things like he gets them. If he's a good tutor he'll be able to teach you in a way that you'll understand."

Mikey looked at April and slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Mikey was still worried about how he managed to get an instant crush on someone who he was now going to be spending a lot of time together. At least he'd have a reason to be around Leatherhead. He again thought of his first crush and how hanging around him had almost landed him in hot water. Surely Leatherhead wasn't as mean as everyone said. Mikey just hoped if his temper was as bad as everyone claimed, and that Mikey wouldn't be the one to piss him off.

Mikey was kind of good at doing that, sometimes without even trying. He'd ticked Raph off more times than he could count. Leo and Donnie usually walked away, but Raph didn't have the same level of restraint they had.

Mikey took a bite of his food and it must have been clear that he had a lot on his mind because Raph brought up the exhibition Master Splinter wanted them to enter. He wanted them to each to do a solo routine and then to pair up, and fight.

Donnie and Mikey normally got paired together because they weren't as skilled as Leo and Raph. It made for a better show when the pairing was even.

"Mikey didn't Splinter finally give you the okay on your routine," April asked?

Mikey brightened at the thought of how Splinter had praised him. "Yeah he said it was my best yet."

Mikey was the most creative of the bunch. When Splinter had first allowed them to make their own routine Mikey had been the first to come up with one and the first to be approved. This meant that Splinter had a higher expectation of Mikey and this most recent routine had been giving him trouble.

Still last Saturday when he'd once again showed Master Splinter his routine he'd been given the approval to use it. Mikey just had to polish it and it would be ready. He'd been so happy when Splinter had given both his approval and praise.

The brothers talked about the upcoming exhibition and recalled a few memories from past ones. Like how the time Mikey had tripped during his routine and had so flawlessly incorporated it in that no one not even his brothers had realized it until afterwards. Or the time where Leo and Raph were both so good that their match had to be called a tie because it went on for so long.

It was fun, and recalling some of their screw ups made Mikey laugh and relax which was what he really needed. By the time lunch was over he'd cleared his plate and was feeling much better.

He headed to his math class and as he listened he realized that he understood a few things he'd missed the other day. He recalled how Donnie would often listen to music or mediate when he was stuck on a project. He wondered if being relaxed was helping him. Maybe he could ask Donnie about it after he got home. Heck maybe he could ask Leatherhead.

He did his best not to go down the same path that left him stressed out and while a few thought popped into his head he did his best to work around them since they were stubborn about leaving.

When class was done he felt he'd done better today and Miss K. reminded him about meeting with Leatherhead. He saw a few kids give him looks, but he ignored them. It wouldn't be the first time a rumor about him got started.

Chris Bradford had started one in junior high that claimed Mikey was actually a girl pretending to be a boy. Bringing up how he had a somewhat feminine face and that he was pretty short.

He didn't let it bug him until Chris had started calling Mikey Michelle. Mikey had fixed things by climbing on top of a table in the lunch room and getting everyone attention before stripping down to his boxers to show that he wasn't tapping his chest down like Chris claimed.

Master Splinter hadn't been happy that Mikey had gotten an in-school suspension, but did give some praise for the creative non-violent action. Still it had gotten the rumors to stop even when Chris tried to say that he'd already had surgery to get rid of his breast, but by then people had just lost interest and most started talking about how toned Mikey was. It had been what started to flood of female admires that while flattering held no interest for Mikey.

Since he joined his brothers at high school a few rumors about them as a whole had started. Nothing too big really just people speculating about their background and how they were raised.

The rest of the day was fine and when the last bell rang Mikey took a deep breath before heading to the school library.

He looked around and found Leatherhead already sitting at a table in a far corner. He walked over and stood in front of the table.

Leatherhead looked up with a stoic expression. "Michelangelo," he asked?

Mikey put on his brightest smiled and nodded. Part of him wanted to correct Leatherhead. Very few people called him by his full name. Splinter was the only one who called him that or his brothers when he really made them mad. Still he liked how his full name sounded coming out of Leatherhead and he decided not to correct him

"That's me, do you want me to call you Luke," he asked?

Leatherhead smiled. "Leatherhead is fine, I kind of prefer it."

"Awesome," Mikey said smiling happily and sat at the table.

He was still nervous, but he did his best not to show it. He also tried to forget that seeing Leatherhead smile made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

"So Michelangelo what are you struggling with right now," Leatherhead asked?

Mikey hesitated. "Well multiplication and division are kind of hard," he felt kind of stupid for having a problem with something so simple.

Leatherhead just nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and picked up a pencil. "Well do a few problems and see what you need to work on."

Mikey watched as Leatherhead wrote five multiplication problems.

"Can I use a calculator," Mikey asked?

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, but try not to and I still want you to show your work."

Mikey nodded and grabbed his calculator. He slowly went over the problems. He could feel Leatherhead watching him and it made him nervous. He caught himself several times making mistakes and quickly fixed them. When he was done Leatherhead looked over the problems.

"Michelangelo, do I make you nervous?"

Mikey was shocked and tried to laugh it off. "What? No, of course not."

Leatherhead raised an eyebrow and Mikey looked down at his hands. "A little," he said softly.

Leatherhead frowned. "Is it because of my reputation?"

Mikey looked wide eye, but shook his head."No, it's nothing like that."

Mikey didn't say that the real reason he was worried was because he had a crush on him.

Leatherhead frowned. "I promise I really don't have that bad of a temper."

Mikey frowned in confusion. "So you do have a temper?"

Leatherhead bit his lip and sighed. "Kind of… it's hard to explain."

Mikey frowned deepened and he shrugged. "I'll listen if you want me too, can't guarantee I'll understand, but I'll listen."

Leatherhead was quiet for a minute and Mikey wondered if he was going to speak.

"I have PTSD. When I was 9 I was kidnapped and held captive for almost a month. The guy thought I had info on an alien invasion and he beat me when I couldn't give him the info he wanted. It's more under control that when I was younger but I still have problems. My trigger is…..," Leatherhead frowned and grabbed a piece of writing down the word _Kraang_ , and _mutant_.

Mikey frowned at the words recognizing one as the name for a group of monsters from an old horror movie.

"That's what he called the aliens" he said pointing to the word _Kraang_ and that's what he called me" he said pointing to the word _mutant_. "I hear those words I use to black out and go crazy. It didn't help when I ended up getting so tall because it means I've actually been called that. I've tried not to hurt people, but….let's just say I've had to be sedated more than once. I've gotten better over the years, and I've never seriously hurt anyone, but I've damaged a lot of things. I still get angry when I hear those words though I've stopped blacking out."

Mikey frowned. "So as long as I don't say those words I'll be fine?"

Leatherhead nodded and looked at Mikey with worry.

"Well as long as we don't talk about a certain comic series, and movie we should be fine. Right," Mikey asked?

Leatherhead hesitated before nodding and seemed to relax more. Mikey found himself relaxing too. He was still somewhat nervous, but not as much as when they started.

Mikey had hoped that learning more about Leatherhead would make his crush fade, but that didn't seem to be happening. In fact he liked Leatherhead even more. He was brave and strong. He'd been hurt so badly that he'd been scarred for life, but he kept going. It was the kind of strength that Splinter probably hoped he and his brothers had.

Leatherhead looked at the piece of paper with the math problems. "Why don't we start over? I won't count this since you were so nervous."

Mikey frowned. "Did I really do that badly," he asked softly?

Leatherhead looked at the paper and shook his head. "No, but you were clearly aware that you were making mistakes and I want to get a good idea of what your problems are. I can't do that if the mistakes you made were due to being nervous. You don't have to worry Michelangelo I'm here to help you not judge you."

Mikey frowned. "Could you maybe not watch me as I do the problems?"

Leatherhead nodded and wrote down five new problems and pulled out a book. He began to read it and Mikey turned his attention to the paper. He slowly went over the problems and found with Leatherhead not watching he felt less pressure and was able to through the problems fairly well.

Leatherhead looked over the problems and circled two while marking three with x's. "It seems you struggle with the bigger problems. Can you show me how you got the answer for this," Leatherhead asked pointing to a problem with double digits.

Mikey nodded and showed him.

Leatherhead shook his head. "No. that's not right, good try though."

Leatherhead showed Mikey the proper way and wrote down a different problem. He slowly walked Mikey through the steps. Once Mikey completed it Leatherhead wrote down another problem and Mikey did it by himself and got the correct answer.

They did a few more problems and Mikey got almost all of them right. By the end he was proud of himself, but he felt tired. Leatherhead seemed to notice.

"Why don't we stop for today? We can meet again tomorrow if you want."

Mikey thought about it and nodded. "Okay," he said figuring that he needed all the help he could get and it would be a reason to see Leatherhead again.

Leatherhead smiled and began to put his stuff away. Mikey followed suite and soon they were both heading for the door.

Mikey smiled. "Bye Leatherhead see you tomorrow," Mikey said happily with a big smile on his face as they parted ways outside.

He took a deep breath of fresh air, and headed home. Even though he felt like his brain had gone numb he couldn't stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you had a good weekend. Sorry this didn't get out sooner. I can't seem to stop procrastinating. Thank you for all the comments and everyone following the story. Please keep reviewing as it really motivates me and I love to hear that you guys are enjoying my story.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you had a good weekend. Sorry this didn't get out sooner. I can't seem to stop procrastinating. Thank you for all the comments and everyone following the story. Please keep reviewing as it really motivates me and I love to hear that you guys are enjoying my story.**

When he got home Donnie had started dinner. It was just macaroni and cheese from a box, but it was better than Leo's cooking. Raph could at least use the microwave, but Leo had proven that one could indeed burn water.

Mikey went to set the table since the times he didn't cook were so rare that whenever someone did cook or they ordered take-out that he was the default for setting the table. By the time he was done Master Splinter came home. They all sat at the table and began to eat.

"Mikey how was your tutoring session," his sensei asked?

"It went okay. I'm meeting with him again tomorrow."

"He wasn't a jerk to you was he," Raph asked with a look on his face that said he'd was prepare to cause hell if he was?

Mikey shook his head. "No way dude, he was totally cool."

Raph relaxed a little and went back to eating. As Master Splinter turned his attention to asking his brothers how their day went he thought of Leatherhead. The guy would just not leave his mind. Mikey could see him being friends with Leatherhead, but Mikey was the type who was always willing to make new friends.

Part of him could see wanting to be more than just friends with Leatherhead, but even he knew that was an unrealistic fantasy. Leatherhead was a cool, but he most likely wasn't gay, and even if he was that didn't mean he'd want to date Mikey.

Mikey was lost in his thoughts about Leatherhead. It wasn't until Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder did he realize that he hadn't been attention to anything anyone else had said. Master splinter gave him a questioning look as did his brothers.

Mikey hesitated before shrugging. "I was just thinking what if you crossed a cat with ice cream? Wouldn't it be adorable? I bet it would taste good too."

Mikey's brothers all rolled their eyes at him, and groaned while Master Splinter shook his head slightly. Mikey just smiled.

"As I was about to tell your brothers I have decided that you'll not only be fighting each other in the exhibition, but others as well."

The brothers all looked each other in surprised before yelling out in joy. They had always fought each other in exhibition matches, and now they were finally going to be able to fight other people. It was super exciting, and Mikey couldn't wait to see who he was going to be fighting against.

Master Splinter excused himself and grabbed a sheet of paper. The boys gathered around it, and their eyes widened.

"Is this really who were going to be fighting against," Donnie asked in slight disbelief?

Master Splinter nodded, and the boys were left speechless. Raph, and Leo would be going up against adults while Mikey, and Donnie would be fighting college age kids. Since it was just for show they were going against people of their own level. If they ever competed than they'd be fighting their own age groups.

"When we train this week we will be focusing on fighting without the use of your weapons as they will not be allowed when you fight your opponents," Master Splinter announced.

The boys all nodded with enthusiasm. Mikey looked at the list, and groaned when he spotted a name on the list.

"What," Leo asked in confusion?

"Chris is going to be fighting at the exhibition."

The others looked at the paper, and groaned when they saw the name. None of the boys were fighting him, but they'd probably run into him. Mikey felt some of his excitement wane.

Mikey had developed a major crush on Chris Bradford in junior high. He'd done everything to get Chris's attention, and was finally noticed by him. Chris was straight, but that didn't keep Mikey from falling for him, and it had blinded him.

He'd invited Mikey to a party which he probably shouldn't have gone to in the first place, but went because Chris had asked him.

The party had started with Chris pressuring Mikey to drink, and ended with Mikey sprawled on the ground with a broken arm and the police raiding the party.

Mikey had been lucky that he'd been young and had a clean recorded. He didn't have to do any jail time though he had to spend the rest of seventh grade seeing a parole officer, and six months with a cast on his left arm.

Master Splinter had not been happy, and he had a firm talk with all of them about peer pressure, and how they should deal with it.

Mikey had made it seem like he really just wanted to seem cool to Chris, and never said anything about his crush on the teen.

Turned out Chris was a student of Master Splinters rival Saki Oroku aka Shredder. He'd taken to messing with Mikey because he felt it was a good way to humiliate the teen, and bring 'dishonor' to Master Splinter. I hadn't worked though that was mostly due to the fact that Splinter didn't think that Mikey's action reflected solely on his teaching. He felt it reflected more on his parenting, but Chris didn't seem to understand that Splinter wasn't only their sensei, but their father as well.

After the Party Mikey refused to talk to Chris, and his brothers had also taught Chris a lesson by beating him, and some of Shredders fellow students in a fight. Chris retaliated by trying to make the rest of junior high a living hell for Mikey, and had almost succeeded with the claiming he was a girl rumor. However, with him stripping down to his boxers showing off his body it had somewhat of an opposite effect.

People thought he was tough, and cool. Mikey was at first mystified by the attention, but figured out that people hoped he would either make them popular by association, or were looking for someone to protect them.

Mikey understood the last part, but the problem was that he wasn't really aggressive. Sure he could kick seven kinds of ass and never break a sweat, but Mikey didn't like to fight to show he was tough or intimidating. He was admittedly a goofball. He liked fun, and while fighting could be fun Master Splinter had taught them too much discipline to try and get a rush out of fighting.

Raph was still kind of learning that, but he was getting better. Mikey refused to use his skills to intimidate and paid no mind to the suck ups. His school life settled back down soon enough, and he liked it better that way. Once in a while he'd step in if someone was being bullied, but that had more to do with not liking bullies rather than trying to be the superhero of junior high.

By the next year Mikey made a few casual friends, but he never felt a strong connection with anyone. Not like he did with his brothers. Master Splinter, and the school consoler had worried that Mikey might be too close to his brothers. He showed he could be fine on his own, and he explained that while he did prefer being around his brothers he could make friends if he wanted to.

"Mikey it's going to be okay" Leo said. "We'll make sure that Chris doesn't bother you."

Mikey wanted to say that he could take care of himself, but he saw the concern on all three of his brothers faces and decided to simply nod. Mikey had given them all a scare when he broke his arm. He'd also disappointed them slightly.

Mikey had never gotten into any major trouble. Sure he got sent to the office for being disruptive or being late for class, but never anything serious. Never anything that involved breaking the law. It had taken a while to get back the trust he lost, but it left his brothers forever worried about anything to do with Chris Bradford.

Chris attended the same high school as Mikey, and his brothers, but he'd only taunted Mikey from, and never in front of his brothers. Chris was cocky, but he knew that while he might be able to take on Mikey alone he'd never be able to take on all three of his brothers at the same time. So Chris had taken to bugging Mikey when he was alone. Mikey handled it fine since Chris seemed to take more pleasure from taunting Mikey than actually hurting him.

"Could we compete this year?" Raph asked curiously. They all looked at Master Splinter with pleading eyes.

Master Splinter smiled. "We will see. Let's focus on the exhibition, and we'll talk about whether you four are ready to compete. I do want you boys to know that if I do allow you to compete you must keep us with your school work. If you cannot maintain your currents grades you will not be able to compete."

All four nodded in understanding. Master Splinter always made sure the boys did their best in school. He wasn't asking for perfection, but he knew what the boys were capable of, and refused to let them slack off.

The boys talked about the exhibition, and who they were fighting. Soon though Master Splinter reminded them they had homework, and they headed to their rooms.

Mikey got to work on an essay for english. He had to pick an emotion and describe it without using the name of said emotion. Mikey like these kinds o assignments because it allowed him to get creative which was what he was best at.

He got his speech recognition program set up, and began to speak into his headset. When he finished he had Donnie look over it, and offered advice on different words he could use, and reviewed his grammar. Once that was done Mikey went back and fixed everything. Mikey had of course picked happy, and as he looked over his final draft he felt he'd done a good job.

After homework Mikey, and Raph played a video game together wile Donnie, and Leo watched. It was fun, and Mikey had ended up winning. He, and Raph were both very good at video games. Whenever they played it was always a close game. It was relaxing, and he liked spending time like this with his brothers. They all had different interest, but they had always been close and growing up hadn't affected that. Mikey had always been proud that he, and his brothers got along so well, even with the age gap between them.

Once it was time for bed Mikey brushed his teeth and changed. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of Leatherhead shy smile. He smiled as he dreamed of Leatherhead punching Chris Bradford in the face.

He got up and waited his turn for the bathroom. They had a quick breakfast before heading off to school.

Once there Mikey grabbed his books and headed to class. He paused when he saw Leatherhead, but before he could say hello the warning bell rang, and Mikey had to run to class. As he sat down he realized his heart was slightly racing. This confused him because the run to class was like walking to him. He realized that it might be due to Leatherhead. He held groaned, and laid his head on his desk. He didn't even know Leatherhead that well, and yet his crush seemed to be growing. He needed to get it under control, or he'd start acting like an idiot…..well a bigger idiot. He again thought of Chris and how that had lead to a very bad thing. While he didn't think Leatherhead would do anything like Chris did Mikey didn't want to get his heartbroken.

Mikey frowned, and decided he needed to get his thoughts in order about how he felt about Leatherhead. He felt bad, but he determined that he needed to skip out on tutoring until he figured out his feelings for Leatherhead. Being near Leatherhead would only cloud Mikey's judgment, and Mikey remembered the last time he'd allowed that. He could almost feel his arm ache at the thought.

When classes ended Mikey headed to his next class when he saw Leatherhead. He called Leatherhead's name causing the older student to turn, and smiled slight when he saw Mikey.

"Hey Leatherhead I can't meet for our study session today. Master Splinter wants us to do some extra training."

Leatherhead frowned, but nodded. "Okay Michelangelo how about we meet on Tuesday then?"

Mikey nodded and put on a fake smile. "Sounds great Leatherhead see you then." He raced off to class trying not to feel too guilty about lying to Leatherhead.

At lunch he made sure to act normal. He smiled and laughed, while joking around. Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey told a lame joke. He had his arm around April and was reading a book, but Mikey could see the sides of his mouth twitching as if not to smile.

The rest of school day went fine, but Mikey was glad when it was over. He made his way to the park instead of meeting up with his brothers. He needed to be alone, and he knew the perfect place.

Mikey headed to the park that he knew well. It was small and pretty rundown, but it was a good place to think since it wasn't really used. He sat down on the swing, and tried to figure out just what he thought about Leatherhead.

The older teen was good looking, but Chris had been that too. He was nice and it didn't seem to be an act, but that didn't seem to be enough to not only develop a crush, but for it to grow. Then again maybe it was that simple, and he was over thinking things. This was odd since Mikey was the king of going with the flow of things. Donnie, and Leo were the ones who would end up in a tizzy trying to figure something out that was really simple.

Mikey groaned, and threw his head back, letting out a loud sigh. He liked Leatherhead, that much he knew, but the more important question was should he act on said crush? Leatherhead gave no indication that he was gay or even bi. Mikey could make things really awkward if he tried to act on his feelings. He wanted to be friends with Leatherhead, and he wanted to get better at math. Both of those things could be difficulty if there was that odd tension of liking someone who didn't feel the same way about you.

Mikey didn't even know if this crush would ever fully develop or just fade away. He wanted Leatherhead to like him, but he didn't want things to be awkward if he didn't. What did he find about Leatherhead that made him attractive and what could make that attraction grow? Mikey let out an annoyed sound as he realized he was going in mental circles. He was just about to wonder if maybe he should talk to someone about this when he heard his name called.

Mikey looked up and frowned. "Go away Chris."

Chris Bradford smiled and moved closer. "Why would I do that? I finally catch you without your bodyguards and you expect me to walk away without fighting you?"

Mikey sighed. "I don't need my brothers to kick your ass Chris," Mikey said his voice dripping with annoyance.

Chris laughed. "I'd like to see you try, but I'm kind of curious as to why you're here all alone looking like your trying to solve what two plus two is. The answer is four."

Mikey growled and stood up. "Go the hell away Chris. I just want to be alone."

Chris smirked. "You mean like how you decided to be alone after the party? Mikey I know I broke your heart, but it was all part of my little experiment. Just how high would you be willing to jump if you thought it meant I would return your feelings? I guess the answer isn't how high you'd jump up, but how high you'd jump off of something."

Mikey frowned and tired not to let his surprise show. He was positive that he never did anything that showed he had a crush on Chris.

He must not have done such a good job at hiding either because Chris again laughed.

"Still not very bright? I know all about your little crush Mikey and I always have. It was so fun to see just what you would do for my attention. If I'm honest it was quite the nice ego boost. I would have loved to see how much longer I could have strung you along."

Mikey got off the swing and tried to walk away, but Chris blocked his path.

"You will fight me Mikey. I'm not going to let you just walk away. If you want to leave you'll have to go through me."

Before Mikey could move Chris pulled back his fist and threw the first punch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Just wanted to let you guys know that I reedited the last chapter. I found quite a few grammar mistakes and fixed them. If you guys ever notice a problem like that please let me know. I want to put out the best story possible.

Donnie was heading outside to meet with Raph and Leo when he saw Leatherhead.

The junior stopped when he saw Donnie and smiled. "Hey Donnie."

Donnie smiled back."Hey Leatherhead."

Leatherhead was about to move on when he stopped. "Hey Donnie tell Mikey good luck at practice today."

Donnie frowned. "Practice," he asked confused?

Leatherhead nodded. "Yeah he said he couldn't study because you guys had practice."

Donnie's frowned deepened. "No we don't have practice…. at least not today. Besides Master Splinter would much rather have Mikey work on his math than train."

Leatherhead frowned. "Why would he lie to me about that?"

Donnie shrugged. "Let me call Leo, and see if Mikey's with them".

He called Leo, and talked to him. He grew worried when he was informed he wasn't with him, or Raph. Donnie hung up. "Come on let's head outside, and see if we can figure out where Mikey went. He was fine at lunch, but at dinner last night he mentioned he'd had a bit of a hard time at first."

Leatherhead nodded. "Yeah, but I think he was just nervous. Once he calmed down, and refocused he did fairly well."

When they got outside Mikey was still nowhere to be found. They were talking about where Mikey could be when April came outside with Casey.

"What's going on," April asked confused why the three brothers, and Leatherhead looked so worried? "

"Mikey's missing. He told Leatherhead we had training today, but none of us have seen him since lunch," Donnie explained.

April frowned and was about to bring up her own idea of where Mikey was when she was interrupted by her friend Irma. "You guys are wondering where Mikey went?"

The group nodded and Irma pointed south. "I saw him going that way by himself. He looked like he was thinking about something."

"That's how we get to the park from here," Leo said.

"Why would Mikey go to the park," Raph asked?

"He must have wanted to be alone," Donnie explained.

"Let's head over there. I'm sure it's nothing, but we should make sure. He's going to need a good reason to explain why he's missing his tutoring sessions," Leo said.

"Do you want us to come with," April asked?

Leo shook his head. "Naw, whatever it is we'll call you later to tell you. It's probably nothing."

Leatherhead frowned and pulled out his phone. "Can you call me too? I'd like to know if it was something I did."

Donnie nodded, and he traded numbers with Leatherhead. Once that was done the three brothers headed to the park. What they saw made their jaws drop.

Mikey and Chris had been fighting for a few minute. Mikey was bruised and cut, but he had a fierce look in his eyes. Bradford was less beat up, but Mikey had gotten a few punches in. He had a smirk on his face like always.

He turned when he saw the three teenagers and laughed. "Oh hey Mikey look who's here. Just in time for them to come to the rescue."

Mike growled, and punched Chris right in the face causing the teen to fall to the ground. He groaned and sat up. His nose was bleeding and it might have been broken.

Chris slowly stood up and growled. He was about to move forward when Leo, Raph, and Donnie moved forward to surround Mikey. Chris looked at them and growled knowing he couldn't take all four brothers.

"This isn't over Mikey. I hope you weren't planning on keeping quiet about your secret for much longer because by Monday the whole school is going to know about it." He then left the brothers alone with Mikey.

"Mikey what the hell is going on," Raph asked confused and somewhat angry?

Mikey frowned. "Let's go home," he said heading for their apartment. The brothers looked at each other with worry, but followed after him.

Mikey knew he was going to have to face Master Splinter, and he wasn't looking forward to that.

When they got home Master Splinter was waiting. April had probably called him so he knew what was going on. He looked displeased to see his youngest son hurt, but he also looked angry.

"Michelangelo what in the world happened? You abandoned your studies to fight?"

Mikey was quiet, but shook his head no. Splinter sighed. He ushered the boys to the dining room table. Everyone sat down, Mikey wincing as he did so.

"Michelangelo what reason do you have for not only skipping out on your tutoring, but coming home looking like you've been in a fight?"

Mikey sighed. "I… I just needed to figure some things out. I…. I didn't mean to get in a fight with Chris he just showed up. If I didn't fight him he would have beaten me up. I know I shouldn't have ditched my tutoring session, but the fight was in self defense."

Splinter's frown deepened. "What was so important that you felt you could skip your studies to think about it?"

Mikey didn't speak, and Splinter moved near him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Michelangelo is there something you want to tell us?"

Mikey looked at Splinter and wondered if he knew. It wouldn't surprise him because his father seemed to know everything when it came to his sons, but Mikey couldn't find the words to speak.

"Does this have anything to do with that secret Chris was talking about," Raph asked?

Mikey hesitated before nodding. "I…. I was trying to figure out my feelings for someone. I know I like them, but I'm not sure if they like me back and…. I… I…," Mikey felt like his throat had a giant lump in it to keep him from speaking.

"Michelangelo it is okay, we will love you no matter what," Splinter said softly.

So Splinter did know or at least he'd figured it out quickly. Mikey looked at his brothers who were confused.

He took a deep breath and said. "I'm gay."

No one said anything for what felt like hours, but was probably second.

"That's all," Leo asked with confusion.

Mikey frowned and opened his mouth, but Donnie spoke before he could.

"Don't trivialize this Leo. It must have taken a lot for Mikey to admit that."

Mikey looked at Leo and he rolled his eyes. "But…. who cares? He's still Mikey he just likes guys instead of girls." He heard a grunt come from Raph and watched with horror as his big brother stood up and left.

Mikey felt the tears come again, and a hand rub his back.

"Michelangelo give your brother time. This is a shock for him." Splinter said pulling Mikey into a hug.

Mikey nodded, but he still felt like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll work on him," Donnie said, and when Mikey looked back up Leo was nodding.

Master Splinter had a kind look on his face, but it slowly changed. "Now we must talk about your punishment. Not for the fighting, but for not going to your tutoring session. I know you wanted time to think, but you should not have skipped your tutoring to do so."

Mikey sighed and nodded, but was slightly relived. Being punished meant that he was still in trouble and that his announcement hadn't shocked Splinter too much that he forgot about what Mikey had done.

"No TV. or video games for two weeks, including your phone and I'll have extra chores for you to do" Splinter explained.

Mikey nodded, and stood up to head to his room. Before he did he was hugged by Master Splinter, Leo, and Donnie. He felt a little bit better, and hugged back before heading to his room.

An twenty minutes later dinner was being made, and Mikey was laying in bed his mind spinning with what had happened today. He knew things could have been handled better and he knew even when he thought of the idea that it was irresponsible.

His thoughts turned to Raph and worry that his big brother hated him. He, and Donnie had a bond being the youngest, but Donnie was still a year older than him. Leo was like a second father at times. He was the oldest and most mature of four. He could still have fun, but it took more coaxing to bring out the fun older brother than in years past.

Raph was now the older brother. He was the one who it was most fun to prank and annoy. He was the one who Mikey felt most comfortable talking to when he just needed someone to listen. That might sound strange to the people who knew Raph as a tough guy, but he was a good listener.

If he wanted advice he'd go to Leo, and if he wanted an over complex explanation of things he'd go to Donnie. That was one of the things that made wanting to tell his family about his sexuality so hard. The brother he was normally so reliant on when it came to talking about his fears was a wild card.

There was a knock at Mikey's door, and he wondered if it was Donnie. Even though the brothers shared rooms they all knew that knocking wasn't something to not only do out of politeness, but to give the occupant fair warning.

"Come in," Mikey called and was surprised when the door opened and reviled Raph.

"Can we talk," Raph asked looking nervous?

Mikey nodded and made room for Raph to sit on the bed. Once Raph was comfortable the room was silent for a moment.

"Mikey I'm sorry," he said softly.

Mikey frowned in confusion. Mikey was surprised since Raph almost never apologized.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. I was mad that you hid something so big from us. I mean you've known about this for a while right?"

Mikey nodded slowly.

"It's just… I felt like you couldn't trust us. I mean did you really think we'd hate you for being gay?"

Mikey shrugged. "I…. I didn't know what to think," he said softly.

He was surprised Raph pulled him into a hug. "You can tell us anything Mikey. I promise in the end we'll always be there for you.

Mikey let go of a shuddering breath and hugged back, as they pulled away there was a knock on the door.

They looked up to see Leo with a soft smile on his face. "Dinners ready," he said and walked away. Raph and Mikey got up and headed for the dining room.

Dinner was filled with Master Splinter talking about how important grades were and that they needed to be open and honest with each other. How they needed to depend upon one another when faced with a problem. It was a lecture, but they boys listened, and agreed with Splinter.

After dinner Mikey headed to bed. He took some aspirin knowing he was going to be sore in the morning. He spent the night finishing up some homework and reading.

In the morning Mikey groaned as he felt every bruise and cut ache. He went to the bathroom and looked himself over. He'd looked like he'd gotten into a fight, but not like he'd lost one. He took two more aspirin and headed downstairs.

On the weekends the boys did their own things. They had training with Splinter in the afternoon and that would become twice a day as they got closer to the exhibition, but for the moment mornings were relaxing.

Mikey sat down for breakfast, and was surprised when all three of his brothers sat down without any food.

Mikey frowned. "You don't have to do this," Mikey said. He knew they were trying to show that they were fine with him being gay, and that they still wanted to be around him.

"We know, but we want to," Raph said without looking up. Mikey smiled slightly and sat down.

"Hey Donnie did you call April yet," Leo asked?

"Yeah she said she'd call Casey and let him know everything's okay. Oh I just remembered I need to call Leatherhead."

"WHAT," Mikey yelled causing his brother to look at him in confusion? "You have his number?"

Donnie nodded and got out his phone. "Yeah we traded at the school. He was worried about why you would lie about having practice."

"GIMMIE," Mikey yelled diving across the table, and grabbing Donnie's phone. He heard Donnie yell in surprised, but ignored it, and found Leatherhead's number.

"Leatherhead hi, it's Mikey just wanted to let you know I'm fine… Well I needed time to think about something and kind of ended up in a fight…. No no I'm fine, you won't even be able to tell by Monday. Yeah, I'm sorry for lying I shouldn't have done. Will you still tutor me…?You will great… Okay I'll see you on Monday…. Bye."

Mikey hung up and looked at Donnie. "When I get my phone back you're giving me his number."

Donnie only nodded in confusion. It was quiet for a second before Raph started bursting out laughing.

"Raph do you know something we don't," Leo asked confused?

Raph nodded and kept laughing. "Mikey's acting just like Donnie when he first had a crush on April."

Leo and Donnie looked at each other, and burst out laughing along with Raph.

"What? No I'm not."

Leo laughed harder. "Oh yes you are. It's so obvious."

"NO I'M NOT" Mikey yelled his face red with embarrassed.

"Awww it's Mikey's first crush," Raph teased.

"He's not my first crush," Mikey yelled.

This caused all his brothers to stop laughing, but for evil grins to appear on their faces

"Oh no no no no I am not telling you who my first crush was."

"Come on Mikey we swear we won't make fun of you," Leo said still smiling.

Mikey shook his head. "No way".

"Please Mikey. Pleeeeeassse," Raph begged.

Mikey groaned and pressed his face into his hand before mumbling. "Risford."

"Who," Donnie asked a grin on his face.

Mikey move his hands, but still mumbled."Chibad."

"Come on Mikey nice and clear," Leo prodded.

"Chris Bradford," Mikey said is eyes on the table.

"WHAT," his brothers yelled in confusion?

Mikey groaned. "He was so cool and…. hot and I could see that he was kind of a jerk, but I just thought it was a small personality flaw. Like how Raph's a good guy, but you gotta be careful about what buttons you push. I knew he was straight, but it still mattered that he let me hang around with him."

Mike sighed. "Then the party happened and then the drinking, and then I'm lying in the snow drunk with a broken arm and police sirens coming closer and, it took that for me to realize that my first crush was a complete asshole," Mikey looked sullenly at the table.

He felt an arm on his back. "I'm sorry Mikey we didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Leo said.

Mikey shook his head. "It's okay you guys were just teasing. I just….. I hate that I'm going down the same road just with someone who's not a jerk."

Raph frowned. "You think you'll end up lying in the snow with a broken arm again?"

Mikey shook his head. "No of course not, but me liking a straight guy more than a friend is going to get me nowhere."

Donnie shrugged. "He could be gay."

They all looked at him with confusion.

"Leatherhead's in the straight gay alliance with April. The club dose have gay students, but some students aren't out and there's a strict no outing policy in the club. Maybe you should join Mikey."

"NO," Mikey yelled and his brother looked at him with concern. "Look by Monday afternoon the whole school's going to know I'm gay thanks to Chris. I won't flat out deny being gay, but I don't want to do anything that confirms them either. If they stick around fine, but if everyone thinks it a rumor until they see me kissing some guy in the hallway that's fine too. Let's just let things take their natural course and see what happens. If it gets too bad I know you can count you guys, but you won't be around forever and I think I've proven I can take care of myself."

Mikey's brothers looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, but no more hiding either Mikey." Leo said firmly.

"We're going to get through this as a family, no trying to handle things yourself when you know you should ask for help. For the most part we'll let you deal with things on your own, but that means you have to be willing to let us step in okay?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

Leo nodded "Good."

Mikey finished breakfast, and went to his room. He drew for most of the morning. Focusing on landscapes as the only face he could picture was that of Leatherhead.

Mikey, and his brothers headed to the dojo to train. When they got there they did their warmed up. When they were younger Master Splinter would guide them, but as they grew older they were allowed to warm up however they wanted. Master Splinter never interfered unless he felt that was they were doing was ineffective.

They all stretched, but after that they did their own things. Leo meditated, Donnie analyzed whatever moves he was working on and calculated how to prefect them, Raph practiced with a punching bag, and Mikey did whatever he was in the mood to do. Normally that was listening to his iPod and moving with the music.

Being grounded meant that his iPod and phone were taken away so he practiced a kata he was having a hard time mastering.

Normally Mikey was good at learning new katas. Once he got a feel for the moves he could just flow with them. This kata was a lot more structured than others and that was causing problems. Mikey could just not find how the kata flowed. He was working on transitioning from the stance into the first move. He was starting to get a feel for it, but it was taking some major concentration and, Mikey could never concentrate for long. He was glad when Master Splinter appeared, and called them to line up.

"Today we will be working on the kata routines you have created and then spar in preparations for your fights. Leonardo you will go first."

Leo nodded and got up.

Leo was the most practical when it came to making a routine. He made a routine that could be used in practice once the exhibition was over. It looked good if a little stiff, and when Leo finished Master Splinter pointed that out. He and, Leo worked on relaxing the routine and by the end it flowed much better.

Raph went next and had the most power in his kata. It was strong and fierce. Still it wasn't very unique, and Splinter worked with Raph to add moves that would help diversify the kata. When he was done Donnie got up.

His routine was the most structured. Donnie probably spent the most time planning his routine. It looked good, but it was clear that Donnie was thinking too much. The look on his face was one of pure concentrations and the moves came out with slight hesitations. Master Splinter had Donnie do the routine a few more times and, it was clear the more he did it the more relaxed he got. It was recommended that Donnie practice to get more comfortable with his routine.

When it was finally Mikey's turn he got up and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes let his breath out and opened them. Out of all of them Mikey was the most free. While his brothers had tendencies to plan out their kata's from the get go Mikey didn't. He found a move he liked and started with it. If a new move came along that he loved, but didn't go well with what he already planned he'd change everything just to incorporate it. His kata's always started out messy as he just did the moves that came to him, but it slowly grew more and more defined. Even when he had a finished routine he was always tweaking it.

The exhibition was still almost two months away and in that time frame Mikey would likely add or subtract several moves. When Mikey he looked at Master Splinter and was relieved to see a proud smile on his face.

"Mikey that was really good." Leo said smiling.

Donny and Raph nodded in agreement and Mikey felt proud. He'd been worried that while Splinter had approved his routine the other week that it wasn't as good as he thought it was.

Master Splinter went over a few moves with Mikey to help things look more put together, and reminded Mikey to not rush through things like he sometimes did.

"Now we will practice without your weapons. Leonardo you are with Raph, Donnie you're with Mikey. The boys nodded and stood up.

"Hajime" Master Splinter yelled and the boys began to fight.

In the end Donnie and Leo won.

Splinter shouted. "Yame" and the boys all lined up and kneeled. "You boys did well, but you can do better. I know you are not use to not being able to use your weapons, but it is something you must become better at.

Raphael you might have won if varied your moves. I know you rely on your sais, but I also know you are very capable of fighting without them. Practice on some more advanced moves and remember that while you must not over think you must not rely on strength alone.

Michelangelo you need to be more focused. I know you have trouble with that, but you must remember that fighting with your brothers is easier because you know them so well. When you fight these strangers you will need to be able to focus so you can fight to the best of your ability.

Donatello, Leonardo you both did well."

Master Splinter looked at them and was silent for a moment. "We will do this again."

The brothers got back into position and started again. They fought several more , and by the end they had improved a little. They finished their training with a meditation session.

After that Leo, Raph and Donnie headed home while Mikey stayed behind to clean up as part of his punishment. As he was finishing up he noticed Splinter watching him.

"Is something the matter sensei," Mikey asked confused?

Splinter gave a sad smile. "I was just thinking of why you felt you couldn't come out to me, and your brothers. I feel that if I had made myself more open you wouldn't have felt the need to hide your sexuality. I know I do not speak often on political topics, but that is because I want you boys to make decisions on your own. I did not stop to think that you would take my silence as disapproval, or let my old fashion ways of teaching color how you thought I would react."

Mikey frowned he wanted to tell his father that he was wrong. That Mikey hadn't thought Splinter would disapprove because of his old fashion ways and silence, but that would be a lie.

Mikey in all his life with Splinter had never lied about something so serious. The biggest thing he'd ever lied about was a grade on a test, but after a long talk about why that was wrong he'd never told a serious lie. Sure he might try to pass the buck when something broke or a chore wasn't done, but plenty of teens did that. Mikey and his brothers were told to be truthful, and Mikey did his best to do so.

"Father I know you didn't mean any harm by it. You were doing what you thought was right. I'll admit I was scared that you disapproved, but even if you had shown support towards gay rights I still would have been scared. Just because someone says their okay with gays doesn't mean they won't disapprove if their kid is gay. It wasn't just you either. While I figured Donnie would be on my side I was unsure about Leo and Raph. I'm glad I came out, but it was one of the most terrifying things I've ever done."

Splinter sighed and pulled Mikey into a hug. "I am sorry you felt so scared Michelangelo. I will always love you, and your brothers no matter what. We are a family, and that means that we accept each other for who we are. I am so proud of the young men you all are becoming."

Mikey felt himself get choked up as he, and his father shared a hug. Master Splinter was the first to pull away.

Splinter looked at Mikey with an amused smiled and said: "I guess I'm going to have to worry about boy trouble after all."

Mikey laughed. "No worried dad. I don't have any plans to date anytime soon."

Splinter suddenly got a sly smile on his face. "Ah then you do not have a crush on the young man who is tutoring you?"

Mikey looked at Splinter with shocked and his sensei laughed. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing my son, and looking back at how you acted during dinner the other night it's not hard to see how you feel about him."

Mikey blushed and looked down. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are young Michelangelo. It is normal to have crushes and while some will simply stay crushes I do look forward to the day you realize what it is like to love someone. You my son will give everything you have, and my biggest hope is that whoever you give yourself to they will give just as much back."

"I hope so too sensei," Mikey said softly. He got back to work, and once done he and, Splinter walked back him in comfortable silence.

When they got home Mikey headed to his room. Donnie was working on a project for school so Mikey got out a book his english teacher had recommended and began to read. Dinner was soon ready, and the brothers headed downstairs. Dinner was nice and peaceful, with some joking around. Going to bed that night Mikey was happy to reflect on the day as he drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the weekend went as usual when Mikey or any of his brothers were grounded. Mikey mostly stayed in his room except to do chores and train. He, and his brothers were getting better, and Splinter said they'd train a little more before moving on.

Mikey was worried about Monday, but he tried his best not to think about it. He could only hope that it wouldn't be as bad as he feared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This chapter has a reference to a 2003TMNT character. If you find them, YEAH you get an internet cookie. If you haven't watched the 2003 version I recommenced it. It follows the comics more than the 2012 show and It's very different, but it's good. Everyone is still themselves though Donatello isn't the medic of the family, and April and Casey are adults. So just go in with an open mind.

By Monday Mikey wasn't as nervous as he'd been on Friday, but he still worried. That morning he thought of playing sick, but knew Splinter would see right through him.

When they got to school Mikey could see the people looking at him and whispering. He sighed and ignored it. Starting something would only make things worse. By lunch Mikey was sure everyone knew and the looks and whispers were getting on his nerves. At lunch when he sat down it was Casey who brought up the rumor.

"So is it true?"

Mikey looked at him than at April, and finally his brothers. He looked around to make sure no one could hear and nodded. "Yeah, but keep it down. I don't actually need it being confirmed."

"Why not," April asked confused?

Mikey sighed, and explained how he didn't want to confirm the rumors though he wouldn't deny them either. He just wanted things to take their course, and depending on what happened they'd go from there.

April nodded slowly in understanding. Mikey was glad that Casey didn't seem to care he was gay. Casey was a lot like Raph, and like his hot tempered older brother a bit of a wild card.

After lunch it seemed the rumor had mutated from Mikey being gay, to Mikey being gay and a cross dresser on the weekends. Mikey was unsure how that part of the rumor got added, but he knew that by the end of the day the rumor would mutate again, and Mikey knew it would to do so for weeks or even months until it died down completely.

When school was done Mikey hesitantly made his way to the library. He found Leatherhead in the same corner as last time. Mikey sat down as Leatherhead gave him a warm smile.

"Wow you were right I can't tell you were in a fight."

Mikey smiled, and relaxed slightly. "Yeah well that's because the worst of it is hidden under my clothes.

Leatherhead frowned at this. "You're still okay though right?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah yeah not even sore anymore."

Leatherhead nodded. "Good." He went quiet, and Mikey sighed knowing what the taller teen was thinking.

"Yeah the rumors are true, or at least the one about me being gay and not the one about cross-dressing and singing at night clubs."

"How are your brothers taking the news," Leatherhead asked?

Mikey decided that Leatherhead could be trusted to hear the whole story. The guy was nice and didn't seem the type to talk about other people's business. So he told him about how he'd come out to his family. Leatherhead seemed concerned until he heard that his brothers and father accepted him. He even explained about how Chris had cornered him in the park though he left out what exactly he'd gone there to think about. This seemed to bother Leatherhead, but Mikey assured him that he really was fine and he'd technically won the fight.

"That's good it sucks when there's an adjustment period. Everything gets awkward and you feel like you're walking across a floor covered with shattered glass."

Mikey looked confused. "Did someone in the gay straight alliance club have that happen?"

Leatherhead opened his mouth and then paused. "Kind of, it's what I'm currently going through."

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise. "You're gay," He asked a little too loud, but luckily no one was around.

Leatherhead blushed and nodded. "Yeah came out a few months ago and things are still on shaky grounds at home. My dad is surprisingly progressing faster than my mom. They didn't yell or threatened to disown me or anything they were just kind of a shocked. Last week my dad went to a PFLAG meeting, and he's going to try, and get my mom to go with him. I think she's hoping this is a phase. That it's just a way for me to rebel, and once I meet the right girl I'll forget all about being gay."

Mikey frowned. "That sounds like it sucks. I mean I told you how it upset Raph, but it was just because it was a shock, and he was upset that I hid it."

Leatherhead shrugged. "It's hard, but it's getting better. They do love me it's just taking them time to adjust."

Leatherhead gave a reassuring smile and pulled out a notebook. "Okay, we can talk more later on. Now that we've shared our coming out stories it's time to get to work."

Mikey let out an over exaggerated groan, but got out the supplies he needed.

"I already wrote down a few questions. So let's go through them."

Mikey nodded and got to work.

After an hour Leatherhead began to pack up, but paused. "Hey Michelangelo I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime this week?"

Mikey felt his heartbeat speed up and was about to say yes when he remembered something. He groaned. "Sorry dude I'd love to, but I'm grounded for a few weeks. Master splinter was not super happy about me skipping out tutoring session. It would have been longer if the fighting wasn't due to self-defense."

Leatherhead frowned. "Your sensei can ground you?"

Mikey frowned than realized that when he'd been talking about his families reaction to him coming out he'd only referred to master splinter as his dad. He wondered how many other people thought master splinter, and his father were two different people.

"No Master Splinter is my dad. We call that him because in his fighting days he had the nickname splinter. We kind of just kept calling him that and it stuck."

Leatherhead looked confused. "He's okay with you calling him that?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah I mean he'll always be dad, but… I guess Master Splinter is something only we can and people close to him get away with calling him. It's either Yoshi or Mr. Hamato unless he's teaching than it's always sensei. It's just something we've done for so long that it's a habit."

Leatherhead had been listening carefully the whole time and nodded with understanding. Then he seemed to hesitate before asked. "Do you wish you knew your parents?"

Mikey sighed since he got this question a lot and shrugged. "I guess it depends. If they found me and wanted to get to know me maybe, but I'm not gonna go looking for them either."

"Donnie was the one who wished he knew his parents. His parents died in a car crash and didn't have any surviving family members to take Donnie in. He's got photos of them, but if he starts looking at them a lot it's a major red flag that something's wrong.

April was actually the one who really helped him. She's lost her mom around the same age as Donnie so she knows what it's like to only barley remember someone who was so important. I think it was one of the things that made Donnie fall in love with her.

We all have had times where we wonder what life would be like if we were with our birth parents, but we don't dwell on it too long."

Mikey was quiet. "Splinter had always said if we wanted to know about them he'd tell us what he knew, but, for the most part we don't think of them.

Leo once made the argument that fate brought us together since we were all named after masters of the renaissance period. We joke around that its part of our back story."

Leatherhead laughed at that. "What back story?"

Mikey smiled and laughed. "When were younger and first learning ninjuistue it made us feel like superheroes. So we made up a story of how we were adopted by Master Splinter after being in an accident that covered us in ooze and we got super strong and fast because of it. Master Splinter trained us in the art of ninjitsue to help us control our powers."

"When we got older, and kids saw that we could fight a rumor started that we were vigilantes that fought crime at night. It still comes up every once in a while. You'll hear about some big crime boss being taken down, and kids we'll notice that one of use had a bruise or cut, and everyone will be talking about how we must have used our training to do it.

It's one of the curses of coming from a big family with all of us being so close in age. Were rarely seen apart for too long so people's minds start coming up with why were so close. Trust me the vigilante rumor was one of the saner and less creepy ones that have been started."

Mikey frowned. "You don't pay attention to school gossip much do you?"

Leatherhead shrugged. "I don't really have any friends to keep me in the loop, and what I do hear I mostly ignore."

Mikey nodded. "Good strategy, trust me I know." Mikey then got an idea. "Hey how about you sit at lunch with us tomorrow?"

Leatherhead looked unsure. "Will your brothers be okay with that?"

Mikey nodded. "Totally, but… can I give them a warning about…. you know the whole 'M' and 'K' words?"

Leatherhead frowned, but nodded. "As long as they can keep it to themselves."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah of course, trust me they can keep a secret."

Leatherhead nodded. "Okay than I'll join you."

Mikey let out a whoop and pumped his fist. "Awesome I'll see you at lunch." He finished packing up and made his way out of the school to head home. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

At dinner that night Mikey told his brother how he invited Leatherhead to sit with them at lunch. His brothers seemed hesitant, but didn't fight it. They knew Mikey would just sit with Leatherhead, and while that wouldn't be a bad thing they enjoyed having Mikey with them.

"I have something about Leatherhead, but I'll do it at lunch so Casey and April can hear it" Mikey explained.

His brothers raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to say anything. Mikey needed more friends outside of the family. Casey and April were awesome, but while Mikey got along with them he wasn't as connected to them as he was with his brothers.

Casey was closest to Raph though he and Donnie had their own special bond. April was closest with Donnie of course, and Leo had an online friend from Japan who he seemed to really connect with.

Mikey needed someone who was just his friend. Someone he could bond with on a special level. If that level went somewhere romantic the brothers wouldn't resist though they'd also keep a close eye on things to make sure Mikey didn't end up hurt.

Since Raph, Leo, and Donnie were juniors they worried about how Mikey would fair when they left. They hoped that Mikey would make friends with someone in his grade so that Mikey's senior year wouldn't be spent alone.

Maybe by making friends with Leatherhead Mikey would be more open about making friends outside of his family. The thought of their outgoing brother sitting alone at lunch was something they all hated to think about.

Splinter also worried about his younger son being a little too isolated. He thought of having his son help teach the younger kids. Raph and Leo already had plans to help teach classes over the summer so maybe he could get Michelangelo to help as well. He had seen how Michelangelo was good with kids. He was sure with a little instruction, and supervision he could keep the classes fun and keep the kids wanting to learn.

Splinter knew his training methods were old fashion and not ideal for children. His son had done well under his training, but it was not for everyone.

He was proud of how well his sons were doing, but he knew that not all of them wanted to follow his path of competing. He could see Donatello pulling away a bit, but for now his high achieving son was happy training. While he could see his two oldest following his own career path he was sure that Donatello would not. He didn't know what path his youngest son would take, but they'd cross that bridge when the time came.

At school the next day the rumor mill was still hard at work, but Mikey didn't let it get to him. He ignored it, and went on with his day.

At lunch he made sure to get to the table early. When everyone was there he told Casey and April that Leatherhead would be joining them. Casey and April were surprised, but didn't protest.

"There is one really important thing. Don't say the words Krang and mutant under any circumstances."

Everyone at the table gave Mikey an odd look, but agreed. When Leatherhead arrived he sat down next to Mikey.

"Hey April how have you been," he asked politely?

April smiled. "I'm doing well. How about you?"

Leatherhead shrugged. "Can't complain too much, except I think my mom is planning to set me up on a blind date."

Mikey frowned and as did April. "You said your dad was working on your mom," Mikey said confused.

Leatherhead shrugged. "He is. But my mom kept talking about this girl, and how nice she is and what a good family she comes from blah blah blah. My dad actually pointed out that he was sure there were plenty of guys who came from nice families, but she wouldn't drop the subject.'

"Wait you're gay," Casey asked?

Leatherhead nodded. "April knew, and Mikey found out yesterday figured the rest of you should know as well. Mikey said you're good at keeping things on the down low."

Mikey's brothers looked at him with wicked grins, and Raph winked at him. Leatherhead noticed the looks and was about to ask what it was all about when Mikey changed the subject

"So Leatherhead, are we doing more math after school today?"

Leatherhead nodded. "Sure although maybe we'll only do half an hour. Sound good?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah I think my brain is still a little fried from yesterday."

Donnie frowned. "Are you having a lot of trouble?"

Mikey shook his head. "No it's just a lot of focus on something I'm not good at. I am understanding class a little better though so it's working."

Donnie relaxed and everyone had smiles on their faces glad that the tutoring was working. They wanted Mikey to succeed in school even though it was so hard for him. Anything or anyone who helped make it easier was always something good.

Leo who was sitting across from Mikey frowned as his brother's face got a look of annoyance on it. He followed where he was looking and saw his staring at the table Chris Bradford was sitting at. He looked incredibly smug and it seemed that the other people at his table were worshiping the ground he walked on.

Leo wondered if Mikey felt he was looking in a mirror from his junior high days. "Just ignore him Mikey," Leo said gently.

Mikey sighed. "I know it's just... I hate how he can have so many followers when he's such a bully. I feel sometimes like were in the karate kid and Chris is Cobra Kai. We've even got the whole enemy dojo thing going on."

Leatherhead frowned. "What does them being students of another dojo have anything to do with being enemies? I mean their already jerks how does where they train change things?"

"Dude you really are out of the loop," Mikey said though it was in a playful way. The footclan dojo is run by Oroku Saki aka Shredder aka Master Splinters lifetime rival. Well not really lifetime since they use to be good friends, but then something happened and Shredder started holding a grudge against Splinter.

Things got worse when Master Splinter became more famous than Shredder. When he found out Splinter was opening a dojo he opened one himself."

Leatherhead smiled knowingly. "Let me guess that makes Shredder, and all his students your arch nemesis?"

"Mikey broke out in a million watt smile,"Now you're getting it."

Leo sighed. "Is he still doing the origin story thing?"

Leatherhead smirked. "Do you expect anything less from you brother."

Leo opened his mouth than paused and sighed. "No. No I do not."

The whole table broke out into laughter and the rest of lunch was spent talking and getting to know each other.

The rest of the day was great and tutoring with Leatherhead went well. As they were packing up Leatherhead asked a question.

"Can I walk home with you Michelangelo?"

Mikey looked up in surprised, and then down to hide his blush. He nodded though and looked back up with a smile. "Sure sounds great."

As they walked home they talked and found they had a lot in common. They both liked comics specifically marvel though Leatherhead hadn't read or watched any of the X men movies due to the word mutant being commonly used. They liked a few of the same video games and liked the same online sites. It was a nice talk, and Mikey was a little sad when they got to his apartment.

"See ya," Michelangelo" he said smiling as he walked away.

"See ya," Mikey called before heading inside.

Mikey couldn't stop smiling. When Raph had asked what had him so happy at dinner Mikey simply replied that he, and Leatherhead were becoming good friends. Raph might have had started in on the teasing if Master Splinter hadn't brought up the fact that after dinner he had a list of competitions the four brothers were eligible to enter.

This caused a stir of excitement around the table, but Mikey noticed Donnie was pretty quiet. "Donnie is something wrong," he asked with confusion."

Donnie looked apprehensive before taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking that after maybe I'll only compete for three or four years."

Everyone was shocked and started talking at once.

"Are you crazy," Raph asked sounding confused and angry?

"Why don't you want to compete," Leo asked also sounding confused and somewhat hurt?

"Yame," Master splinter shouted causing everyone to become quiet just like the word always made them.

"Donatello why do you feel you will not want to compete in a few years?"

Donnie sighed. "It's just I was talking to Mr. Rockwell a few days ago, and it turns out that if I do well after graduation I'll have a chance to become a junior intern to a scientist called Professor Honeycutt. He's working with how the mind works, but also with robotics. School would of course come first, but with trying to keep my grades up, and the internship I won't have the time to put in the serious training needed for competition." Donnie looked down at his plate "I still want to do exhibitions, but probably not as many as I normally do."

Master Splinter placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "That is fine Donatello. This sounds like a great opportunity that you shouldn't pass up."

Donnie looked up with a worried look on his face. "You're not disappointed?"

Splinter shook his head. "Of course not my son. Your heart is in science and I understand that. I did not think you would follow the path I choose to take or the path your brothers might choose to take. If this internship is as important as it sounds you shouldn't turn it down. I would rather have you follow your heart than do something that makes you think will make me happy."

Donnie looked up at his brothers hesitantly. "What about you guys?"

"Don I agree with Master Splinter. You shouldn't pass the opportunity up. Besides we'll still have two years of competing together," Leo said.

"Yeah Donnie this sounds like a dream come true you can't let it go," Mikey agreed.

The all looked at Raph and he seemed the most upset. "I thought we were a team," he finally said.

"Raphael you are more than a team you are brothers. You will not be fighting side by side anyway. I know you probably imagined you, and your brothers all competing together, and you will be able to for a while. Donatello needs to follow his own path, and it does not lead him down the same road as yours dose," Master Splinter explained.

Raph was quiet than let out a sigh. "I guess I always knew you'd leave us just not so soon."

Donnie frowned. "I'm not leaving you Raph. I'll always be here, but I'm just not going to be competing after graduation. I promise I'll still be there to cheer you guys on."

Raph seemed to feel better after that. "I guess it will be nice for you to talk to another egg head other than April."

Donnie rolled his eyes, but smiled glad that his second oldest brother seemed to understand.

After dinner Master Splinter went over the competition list with them, and they chose which ones to enter with the help of their experienced master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the nice comments. They make me so happy to read. Please keep them coming as they really make my day.

Soon three weeks had passed and Mikey was no longer grounded. He and his brothers were continuing to do well with their training.

Mikey was worried that he wouldn’t be ready to compete, but he kept that to himself.

He, and Leatherhead had become good friends, and the first Saturday after he was done being grounded the two went to get pizza and a movie. Mikey had to remind himself it wasn’t a date, but he was still happy and a little nervous. It’s not like he hadn’t been alone with Leatherhead before. They meet twice a week for tutoring, and on those days Leatherhead would walk him home.

Still Mikey was tearing through his closet looking for something nice to wear. After looking through his clothing options three times he finally picked a pair of jeans that fit him really well and an orange t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door to meet Leatherhead at the pizza place they’d chosen.

When Mikey got there he saw Leatherhead waiting and felt his heartbeat quicken. He ran up to the older teen and smiled

“Hey,” Mikey said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Leatherhead smiled. “Hey,” he said back his eyes shining with amusement.

They walked in to the restaurant and sat down. “What do you like on your pizza,” Leatherhead asked?

Mikey smiled. “I’ll try anything once. I’ve heard the mushroom pizza is really good here.”

Leatherhead smiled. “Mushroom it is.” They ordered their drinks and pizza before starting to talk about the latest issue of their favorite comic. The conversation flowed easily and their food came quickly.

They were mostly silent as they ate, but it was comfortable. When they were done they split the bill and headed to the movies. They paid for their tickets and were glad to find that the theater was relatively empty.

They found good seats and talked quietly while they waited for the previews. The movie was a little cliché, but the action was good so they didn’t mind.

Throughout the movie Mikey wished he could have held Leatherheads hand. He wanted to be more to Leatherhead than just a friend, but the sophomore had showed no indication that he wanted to be anything but friends. It was frustrating and made Mikey at times unsure of how to act around Leatherhead.

He remembered Donnie being kind of the same way around April at first. Sometimes he treated her like the rest of the brothers, but there would be times where he would stutter and act shy. It had been fun at first, but they were all glad when they finally got together.

After the movie Leatherhead walked Mikey home.

“I had a really good time tonight Mikey,” Leatherhead said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t.

Mikey nodded. “Yeah it was awesome.” They both stood there for a minute before Mikey let out a nervous laugh. “Guess I better get inside.”

Leatherhead nodded and slowly turned to walk away. Mikey entered the apartment building and leaned against the wall.

“Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” He sighed and headed upstairs. His brothers were watching TV and Raph turned around with a big smile on his face.

“How was the date,” he asked teasingly.

Mikey growled. “It wasn’t a date,” Mikey said angrily and stormed off to his room. Raph blinked in confusion, and cried out when he was hit. He turned to glare at Leo, but the oldest brother pointed to Donnie. This surprised him and even more surprising was the look of disappointment on his brother’s face.

“Leave him alone Raph. Trust me teasing him is not going to make him ask Leatherhead out any faster,” Donnie assured.

Raph groaned. “It’s so obvious though. Both of the idiots like one another. The way they look at each other is like some kind of horrible romantic comedy. I don’t know how much longer I can watch them be all awkward.”

“Raph’s right Donnie, I know we need to give them time, but it’s still kind of frustrating,” Leo said agreeing with both his brothers.

Donnie sighed. “If they don’t get together by the time of the exhibition we’ll do something, but for now let nature take its course.”

“Nature seems to have a sick sense of humor to me,” Raph grumbled.

Upstairs Mikey was replaying the night in his head over and over. He felt kind of bad for snapping at Raph, but he felt stuck. He didn’t want to ruin things with Leatherhead, but he kept thinking of all the times he could have done something to show Leatherhead he was interested. Nothing big, just something that could have been taken as a sign that he wanted more, but also ignored if need be.

He sighed, and grabbed his iPod deciding he needed to escape for a little bit. He picked a playlist grabbed his sketchbook and did his best to stop thinking of all the things he didn’t do.

 

At training the next day Mikey and Donnie had just finished a match where Donnie had won. Mikey felt those feelings that he wasn’t good enough to compete resurface.

As they were getting ready to leave Master Splinter called out. “Michelangelo I would like to speak to you for a minute.”

Mikey groaned, and Raph gave a sarcastically cheerful good luck fallowed by some sniggering.

“Yes Sensei,” Mikey asked worried?

“Michelangelo something is brothering you. Will you please tell me what it is?”

Mikey sighed. “I don’t know if I’m ready to compete.”

“Michelangelo do you think I would allow you to compete if I didn’t think you were ready?”

Mikey thought about it for a second and shook his head. “No sensei, but I don’t feel ready. Donnie, and the others seem to get better, and I just seem to be stuck.”

Splinter smiled. “My son you are progressing, though admittedly not as fast as your brothers. I do not say this to be mean, but because I need you to understand. You have so much potential Michelangelo. When you put your mind to something, and focus you are amazing. If you want to progress you need to start taking training more seriously.”

Mikey frowned at the idea, and Splinter asked “why does that brother you?”

Mikey sighed. “I don’t want to be Leo sensei I want to be me. Leo’s the one who is all focused on training. Leo’s the one who’s the most mature. I just want to be me.”

Splinter nodded in understanding, “Michelangelo you will always be you. Part of growing up is maturing. It does not mean you will not still be able to have fun. It simply means that you know when it’s time to be fun and when it’s time to be serious. I would hate to see you try to change yourself to be someone you are not. I am simply asking that you devote more time to being serious with your training. You can still be fun and the prankster, but not when you are fighting….at least not when you are being serious.”

“I admit that at times your brothers forget to relax and you help them do that. Do not think that by becoming more focused you need to become stoic. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Mikey was quiet as he thought over his father’s words. “You’re saying that I need to stop thinking of training as play time as see it like I would school,” he winkled his nose at the thought.

Splinter laughed. “Michelangelo you love art, correct?”

Mikey nodded.

“And you love when you get to be creative with writing, right?”

Mikey again nodded.

“Those are things you focus on and must be serious with, but you still have fun don’t you,” Master Splinter asked?

Mikey’s eyes lit up as he got what his sensei was saying. “You’re saying that being focused and serious doesn’t mean things can’t be fun.”

Splinter nodded. “Michelangelo I want you to do something for me. I want you to start being more focused on learning. I’m not asking that you put more time into training simply that when we do train you take it serious. I think you will find that you will still enjoy training. I also think you’ve gotten too complacent with fighting your brothers which is partially my fault. When you fight in the exhibition do so as if it is a real tournament. Do you think you can do that?

Mikey smiled. “Yes sensei.”

“Good now you can leave and thank you for talking to me.”

Mikey smiled. “Thank you sensei.” Mikey left the dojo feeling better and determined to get serious about training.

On Monday the rumors had finally started to die down. It was probably due to the fact that the star quarterback was caught cheating on his cheerleader girlfriend at a party. Mikey, and his brothers weren’t hated, but they were pretty low on totem pole that was the high school social scene. The drama between two of the most popular kids in school was much better to gossip about than a freshman who was gay.

At lunch everyone was enjoying themselves when Donnie remembered something. “Oh I got the tickets for the exhibition match.”

He handed one out to April, another to Casey, and the last one to Leatherhead.

The tall teen looked surprised. “You want me to be there?”

Raph laughed. “Of course we do. You’re our friend and it’ll be fun.”

Leatherhead looked down at the ticket. “I don’t know anything about martial arts.”

“Don’t worry April will fill you in. Besides you don’t have to know all the moves to enjoy it,” Leo explained.

April nodded. “Yeah Casey doesn’t even know most of the moves.”

Casey frowned. “It’s too much to remember the difference between a roundhouse kick and a side kick.”

Raph snorted. “If Mikey can learn the difference so can you.”

“Hey,” Mikey said with an indigent tone. “If I remember correctly I learned how to do a proper roundhouse kick before you did.”

Donnie and Leo nodded. “He’s got you there Raph,” Leo pointed out.

Raph rolled his eyes. “Basic stuff. I can still beat your ass anytime any place.”

Mikey smirked. “Yeah, but I always get back at you don’t I Raph. Like the time you, and I fought over the last chocolate chip cookie? You beat me in the fight, but I got back at you with the glitter bomb.”

Raph half groaned half growled. “I think a few of my magazines still have glitter on them.”

The table laughed, and more stories were traded of times Mikey had got the better of them.

After school Mikey and Leatherhead worked on math and like always Leatherhead walked Mikey home. The walks home were nice right until they got to Mikey’s door. There was always the sense that something needed to be said or done, but neither would make a move or say a thing. It was always awkward and while it hadn’t affected their friendship the pressing feeling that something more should be happening got more and more intense.

Over the next two weeks training got more intense. Mikey had started really focusing like Master Splinter had asked, and he was finding that he still was having fun. He was making a lot of progress and with progress came the ability to learn new moves.

Mikey had always used nunchucks, but it wasn’t until recently did he realize just how versatile they could be. Master Splinter said he was progressing so much that he might be able to learn a new weapon. Mikey had wanted to learn how to use the kusarigama. He had wanted to learn how to use it as his first weapon, but Master Splinter made it clear they were for only advanced students.

Mikey had asked again, and Master Splinter had surprisingly said yes though Mikey still had a ways to go before he could start using it. Mikey was so excited to learn some new moves, but he decided against adding them to his kata routine.

It was already amazing and besides he was still perfecting what he learned. Mikey knew that adding a move he’d yet to get just right could make the rest of his routine look sloppy. His brothers were happy with the progress he was making, and Leo seemed glad that he was finally taking his training serious.

While Mikey and Leo hadn’t fought often when they did it was mostly due to Leo thinking Mikey needed to focus more. It was one of the reasons Mikey saw Leo as a second sensei. Raph would sometimes get on his case as well, but he didn’t nag like Leo had a tendency to do.

Mikey loved his two oldest brothers, but he didn’t eat, sleep and breathe ninjutsu like they did. He was more like Donnie when it came to training. He liked it and wanted to get better at it, but it didn’t rule his life. He had other interest he wanted to pursue.

As Mikey got older Leo seemed to see that ninjutsu wasn’t going to become his life and had let up on some of the nagging. He still did it, but that was a part of who Leo was. He was the one who woke them up for early training, he was the one who when left in change would make them practice till they dropped and, he was the one who wouldn’t stop practicing a move until he got it just right.

Leo’s life was ninjutsu and he had a passion for it that sometimes made him a little blind to other people’s interest. Master Splinter said it was at times a good thing, but he also needed to relax. Out of all the brothers Leo’s kata routine always needed the most work. Not because he didn’t know enough moves to make a good routine, but because it was often stiff. It didn’t flow and that was just as important as what moves were used. Leo had once asked Mikey how he made such smooth transitions between moves, and Mikey had to tell him that he didn’t know.

He did his best to help Leo with pointers, and he was surprisingly a good teacher. When it came to making a routine Mikey was the one you talked to.

It made Mikey happy to be better at his brothers than something. They might call him an idiot when he said the wrong thing or roll their eyes at his lame jokes, but they were always amazed at his kata routines.

Once training was done the brothers headed home. It was a Wednesday meaning that they had three more days until the exhibition. They were all excited and though they’d never admit it aloud a little nervous.

Having an audience was both thrilling and nerve wracking. Mikey had once asked Master Splinter if the nerve wracking part ever went away. He said no, but you learned to deal with it and over the years of be in exhibitions Mikey had. They all had, and the brothers all knew not to mess with each other the day before a show. Leo meditated, Raph either played video games or used the punching bag in the living room, Donnie worked on a project or found something to fix, and Mikey listened to music and read comic books or drew.

April and Casey had learned not to talk about it at lunch, and they must have filled Leatherhead in because when Friday came around he didn’t say anything about it though Mikey was positive he wanted to. Leatherhead had the brothers explain how things would go and every day he had a new question. Friday he didn’t even ask how training was going which was something he always wanted to know.

Mikey and the rest of the brothers got through the rest of the day okay. Dinner was nice though quiet and they all headed to bed early knowing they needed a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so in this chapter I included another character from the 2003 show and part of the chapter is in Leatherhead's pov which is why I start using proper names. Sorry this took so long I've been exhausted lately had kept feeling the need to rewrite this chapter over and over until I finally liked it. Hope the ending makes up for it though

Mikey woke up Saturday bright and early which was something that only happened when he was excited or nervous about an event that day. Today he felt a combination of both. Part of him was worried about what Leatherhead would think. Mikey knew his kata routine was awesome, but maybe it only looked awesome to someone who knew what he was doing. He knew in the back of his mind that wasn't true since Casey didn't really know anything about martial arts and he seemed to always like them. Still he worried that Leatherhead would be unimpressed.

The brothers all took turns showering and breakfast was eaten in silence. When breakfast was finished they and Master Splinter headed to the subway to take them to the place the exhibition was being held.

As they entered the exhibition hall they signed in and as Mikey looked over the list of competitors matched up her frowned.

"Did the schedule get changed," Mikey asked worriedly? The attendant nodded and Mikey felt his stomach knot.

"What's up," Leo asked and saw Mikey point to his name and he too frowned at the name typed next to it. "Chris." Leo said worriedly.

Splinter, Raph, and Donnie looked at the sheet and all frowned.

"Remember this is only an exhibition my son," Splinter reminded him and Mikey nodded.

"I know, but I'm still going to do my best."

Splinter smiled. "That's all I ask."

Once they finished signing in they walked to the place where the matches and demonstrations were being held when Mikey saw several familiar faces.

"Hey," Mikey yelled waving to get April, Casey and Leatherhead's attention.

The trio of teens looked up and waved. As Mikey got closer he noticed a man was heading towards them. As he got closer Mikey realized who he was and his face lit up.

"Uncle Daimyo what are you doing here," Mikey asked excitedly?

Uncle Daimyo laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. To see you boys fighting other opponent is something I've been waiting to see for a long time."

Mikey hugged the man who he had known most of his life."

"Guys this is Daimyo he's been friends with Splinter for ages," Mikey explained.

"Hello it is nice to meet you," the man said.

"Uncle Daimyo this is April, Casey and Leatherhead," Mikey said introducing his friends.

His uncle raised an eyebrow at the name, and Leatherhead laughed. "It's a nickname real names Luke, but only my parents call me that."

Daimyo looked at Splinter and sighed. "What is with teenagers not using the names they were born with?"

Splinter shrugged. "I've asked myself that several times and have yet to find an answer old friend."

They shared and laugh and a quick hug. Master Splinter turned to the group of teens. "Boys you must start warming up you will have time to talk later."

Mikey and his brother's nodded heading to the sidelines while Casey, April and Leatherhead went to find good seats.

"Come my friend we have much to talk about," Daimyo said. When they found a spot to sit Daimyo looked at his old friend.

"So this Leatherhead is a new friend. I don't remember him being mentioned last time I came by."

"He is Michelangelo's math tutor turned friend," Splinter said a slight tone of exasperation in his voice.

Daimyo frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Splinter laughed. "It is in a way but not like you think. Michelangelo had recently come out as gay. and I think he had a crush on Luke."

Daimyo was surprised by this. "I simply thought he was still going through the girls have cootie phase."

Splinter laughed. "I thought the same thing for a while, but it appears that was not the case." Splinter told his friend about how Mikey had come out along with Raphael's reaction.

Daimyo frowned. "I wish he hadn't felt like he'd been forced to come out."

Splinter sighed. "So do I, but I think he's a lot happier that he can be more free with who he is."

Daimyo nodded. "Do you think Luke returns his feelings?"

Splinter shrugged. "I do not know, but sooner or later something is going to have to give and I simply hope it does not lead to heartbreak."

"That would be bad, but we have to let them be. They need to find their own path and if they happen to stumble off it we have to be ready to help them find their way back…. that is as long as they want to come back."

Splinter could hear the hurt in his friend's voice. "He's in trouble again isn't he?"

Daimyo nodded. "Yes only this time I didn't save him. He had taken advantage of my power too much and needs to be taught a lesson. He's currently in juvenile detention and will remain there for three months. So far he refuses to see or talk to me. I can only hope this will help him shape up or I fear he forged a very different path than the one I want for him."

Splinter patted his friend's hand. "Have faith my friend. I know he has good in him he simply needs to find it again." Daimyo smiled and the two friends turned to watch the current demonstration.

Leatherhead watched as the four brothers warmed up or more specifically he watched Michelangelo warm up. He was excited to see Michelangelo's routine and his fights. Leatherhead would admit he had a crush on his friend. It had started the first day of tutoring and had only grown. At first he planned to shove his feelings in a box and lock them away. Then he found out Michelangelo was gay and things changed. He wanted to tell Michelangelo how he felt, but didn't want to ruin their friendship. Michelangelo meant more to Leatherhead than anyone outside his family.

His parents had noticed a difference in him. Before going to school was a battle for him. He went because he had to and because he loved to learn, but he was never excited about school. Now he could wait for school to start. He wanted to see Michelangelo at his locker and talk before class. He wanted to eat lunch with his new group of friends and laugh. Even when school ended he still got to be with Michelangelo. Even if they didn't have a tutoring session he walked the freshman home every day. He came home smiling, and his parents were glad though he was sure that his mom refused to see that her son had a crush.

His dad was still working on her and it was getting to the point where Leatherhead thought an intervention was in order. She'd say something supportive about gay rights one day, but the next she'd be asking Leatherhead if he'd be willing to meet a nice girl that was the daughter of a friend of a friend. Leatherhead was starting to suspect that his mother didn't really care about gay rights one way or the other, but she did care that her son was gay. It was a battle and one Leatherhead was sure they were going to be fighting for a while.

He pulled away from thoughts of his mother to the makeshift arena. It was Leonardo's turn to show off his routine. Leatherhead watching in awe as his friend began. He looked strong with his moves. April had called the weapons he was using katana's and he handled them with a power that showed he was fully in control.

Raphael was next and much like Leo his moves were strong though not as controlled. He had this aura of fierceness that said Raphael was not to be messed with. He moved as though he was fighting an army and at times moved his sais so fast they were nothing, but a blur.

When Raph was done it was Donatello's turn. He seemed to be more calculated in his moves. He moved with a deliberation that the other two lacked and yet he still seemed to flow from one move to the other. The way he used his bo staff made it seem like it was a part of him.

Finally it was Michelangelo's turn and Leatherhead was excited. He'd heard how good Michelangelo was when it came to making a kata routine, but he'd never seen it. Michelangelo steeped into the middle arena and bowed just like everyone else had. He straightened himself and began his routine. Leatherhead and wasn't disappointed Michelangelo was amazing. He moved as if he was dancing. Each kick and punch was strong yet had a grace to him that Leatherhead had yet to see from anyone else.

He used his nuncuchks with little effort and yet he was clearly in complete control. If Leatherhead didn't know any better he'd have thought Mikey was demonstrating a new type of dance.

Leatherhead realized just how beautiful Michelangelo was. He realized that he needed to take the next step. This was no longer a simple crush. Leatherhead was falling hard for Michelangelo and he knew that if he didn't take the chance to tell Michelangelo how he felt someone else would come along.

He made a vow that he would do it tonight. He'd find a way to talk to Michelangelo alone and ask him out on a date. It would be worse to forever wonder than to get rejected.

When Michelangelo finished the crowd bust into cheers clearly they were impressed by his routine. While all the previous routines had received applause Mikey's was the loudest. Mikey had a gigantic smile and his face and he bowed before leaving the arena the crowd still clapping.

It wasn't until he sat down did the crowd calm down, but there was still a buzz of excitement running through the crowd.

"Is he always that good," Leatherhead asked April?

"He's always good, but this is his best routine yet," she said clearly still amazed by what she'd just seen.

Next up were the actual fights and they were interesting. Leatherhead was excited to see Michelangelo fight. His crush wasn't tall, but he'd clearly shown he didn't need to be tall to be strong.

When Donatello and Michelangelo got onto the mat Leatherhead wondered who was going to win. From what Michelangelo had told him he wasn't sure if he would win. Michelangelo had improved a lot, but so had Donatello.

They bowed to each other and when the signal was given began to fight. Michelangelo started with a jump kick, but Donatello dodged it. He did a low kick that Michelangelo managed to doge Michelangelo threw a punch and hit Donatello who countered with a kick that almost knocked Michelangelo down. He regained his balance though and Michelangelo moved leaving him open to Donatello hitting him with a low kick. The brothers counted to fight in a whirlwind of movement. Sometimes so fast that Leatherhead had a hard time telling what happened.

Finally Michelangelo knocked Donatello down and it was clear that the match was over. Mikey helped Donatello up and they faced each other and bowed before leaving the mat.

Leatherhead could see on the sidelines Donatello and Michelangelo talking. Donatello had a smile on his face and Leatherhead felt some tension ease. He'd been worried that with the brothers fighting a grudge might be held.

He'd asked April about it and she said that there had been only one time when the fight had continued after the match was over. It had been between Leonardo and Raphael and it had been when they were younger.

Raphael had felt as if Leonardo cheated when he didn't, and the boys had given each other the silent treatment for a few days. Master Splinter talked to the boys about how they should be proud of others accomplishments and had threatened to pull them out of the exhibitions if they could not learn to lose gracefully. Since then no more grudges had been held. She admitted that could change since they had plans to compete this year, but that it wasn't something that would last for long.

Leonardo's and Raphael fight was much like Donatello and Michelangelo's, but they clearly knew some moves their younger brothers didn't. They also moved faster which surprised Leatherhead since at times Michelangelo had seemed to teleport as he dodged moves. In the end Raphael won landing a blow that knocked Leonardo down. Just like Michelangelo had done for Donatello Raphael helped Leonardo up. They faced each other bowed and left the map. More tension drained away as Leonardo and Raphael talked about something that made the Leonardo smile.

There were some other fights that were pretty good, but he wasn't really paying attention. Soon it was Mikey's turn to fight again. Leatherhead was shocked to see that he was going against Chris Bradford. April looked at Leatherhead and Casey with worry. "Did either of you know about this," she asked?

The two boys shook their heads. "They must have changed the schedule," Casey said.

They turned to watch the fight, all three of them unable to help, but worry. Chris was more advanced than Mikey and when faced with a crowd, and the watchful eye of Shredder he could be brutal. Mikey wouldn't be allowed to be seriously hurt, but Chris wasn't going to go soft just because this was an exhibition.

The Three friends looked on with worried looks.

Mikey took a breath as he stepped onto the mat. Chris looked at him and smirked.

"Ready to make of fool of yourself in front of all these people," he asked mockingly?

Mikey didn't say anything. Now was not the time to get in a verbal sparring match when he needed to concentrate for the actual fighting.

Chris continued to smirk taking Mikey's silence for fear.

The two bowed and waited for the signal to begin fighting.

Chris threw a punch right away, but Mikey dodged it and threw a kick which just barley grazed Chris. Chris threw his own kick and caught Mikey sending him to the mat. He quickly got up though and lunged forward managing to hit Chris with a punch. He threw another, but Chris had jumped back and again kicked Mikey though this time he missed. Mikey and Chris began to exchange punches and Mikey winced as Chris wasn't fully holding back like he was supposed to. It was just enough that it hurt, but not to the point where it was noticed. Mikey went to kick Chris, but Chris was faster and had the same idea his kicked caught Mikey and he fell to the mat this time dazed enough that he didn't get up in time. The fight was called and Chris was declared the winner. Mikey felt angry that he'd lost, but he bowed as did Chris who was smiling like he'd won a championship. Mikey headed back to his brothers who all patted him on the back.

"Mikey you did awesome, you were totally holding your own," Leo said and the pride in his voice held sooth Mikey a little.

"He's right Mikey you did great. I think the extra training had really helped," Donnie commented.

Mikey looked to Splinter who nodded. "He's right my son. You did us all proud."

Mikey felt better and looked to the crowd. He caught Leatherhead's eye, and his crush gave him to thumbs up. Mikey looked over at Chris who was pouting as Shedder seemed to be unhappy with his performance. Mikey smiled a little and felt glad to have such an awesome family and friends.

In the fallowing matches Donnie lost, but Leo and Raph won.

"Is this going to cause problems between them," Leatherhead asked April as they got up to meet the guys?

Casey was the one to answer him. "Naw. Raph will brag about it his win, but it'll all be in good fun. I don't think a wrecking ball could break their bond. I mean they've had their fights and some bad ones too, but in the end they stick together."

April nodded. "Things were a little rocky in freshman year. Raph had this desire to do exactly the opposite of what Leo asked him. Even at dinner something as simple as asking for Raph to pass the salt turned into a fight."

"Donnie said it had something to do with Raph thinking Leo was going to inherit the dojo and Raph wanted to show he was a better leader. I think Splinter talked to them or something because by the second semester Raph and Leo were fighting less. They still have arguments, but that has more to do with Raph not being fond of following orders and Leo can sometimes be bossy. It's a balancing act that they've mostly got down."

Leatherhead nodded glad that the brothers weren't going to fight. When they met up with the brothers Mikey still seemed a little down about losing. Leatherhead wondered if he should save asking Mikey out another time, but decided against it. He needed to do it today or he might never do it. He just needed to get Mikey away from the group long enough to do it. He thought of an idea and hoped it work.

"You boys did well," Uncle Daimyo said smiling.

Master splinter nodded. "Very well my sons. We still have much training to do, but this has proven to me that you are indeed ready to compete."

"I say we celebrate with some pizza," Raph announced and Splinter agreed.

Mikey smiled at that and it grew as Casey, April, and Leatherhead were invited to stay over for dinner.

"I wish I could stay, but I have business to attend to. All of you did so well. I cannot wait to see how you do in a real competition," Dayimo said. He gave one last wave before leaving the group.

They all headed back to the apartment where Splinter ordered the food. They talked and laughed for hours.

Leatherhead stood up. "I've got to get going home. Thanks for inviting me I had a lot of fun." He turned to Mikey "walk me out," he asked casually?

Mikey was surprised, but nodded and stood. Up once outside Leatherhead grabbed Mikey's hand. He looked nervous and Mikey wondered what was going on.

"Mikey…..today you were amazing. That routine you did was something else. I've never seen anyone look so strong and graceful before. You were…..you were beautiful."

Mikey was shocked, but he was filled with joy. He was about to ask if Leatherhead had meant when he said when he felt lips pressed to his. Again he was shocked, but quickly kissed back. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like the world stood still for hours.

Finally Leatherhead pulled away and Mikey asked stunned. "Please tell me that wasn't a kiss between really good friends."

Leatherhead laughed and shook his head. "No that was an I like you and want to go out with you kiss."

Mikey nodded smiling like he'd won the lottery. "Yeah I'd love that."

Leatherhead's smile grew wider. "How about tomorrow? We can go to the arcade and maybe hit up that comic book shop you were telling me about."

Mikey nodded so hard and fast he probably looked like a bobble head doll.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at noon," he said giving Mikey only last kiss on the cheek and headed home.

Mikey stood there until Leatherhead disappeared and headed inside. When he walked back into the living room everyone was looking at him with expectation. Mikey laughed softly, and wondered if he should lie and say nothing happened.

He looked at April though, and he knew if he lied when she found out she'd kick his butt. She'd been getting lessons from Master Splinter and she packed a powerful punch for someone so small.

"I have a date with him tomorrow," he said smiling.

April squealed vaulted over the couch and pulled him into a hug.

"What time? Where are you going? What are you going to wear?" She demanded not letting him answer on question before firing off the next.

Mikey laughed. "Noon, arcade, maybe a comic book shop and I have no idea."

"Can I help you find something to wear? Please please please," April begged.

Mikey laughed harder and nodded. "Sure April."

April let out another squeal and pulled Mikey towards his bedroom to help him find the perfect outfit. He could hear Raph say something that sounded like "it was about time", but he could have been wrong. As he turned to see April rummaging through his closet he wondered if he should have told April no, but just thinking of how disappointed she would be made him cringe. A disappointed April was a sad April which brought out the protective streak in Donnie. Despite the possibility of being fawned over like a Barbie doll it would be worth it to avoid a wrathful Donnie.

Mikey didn't really care anyway too happy that he finally had a date with Leatherhead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. If you want I was thinking of doing a mini chapter from Leatherhead's point of view. Would you guys like that? Sorry for the absence. I was house sitting for about three weeks and had a lot of things to do. Please keep the comments coming because I love to hear them and they are the best part of my day.

Once April and Casey left Splinter had talked to them about how they did. He made it clear to Donnie and Mikey that losing was not a bad thing. They had done their best and that was all that could be asked.

They all still had much training to do, but they had done him and themselves proud. Mikey was glad that it had been clear that he'd been doing his best. His biggest fear was that Splinter would think he'd slacked off.

With his fears assuaged he was able to fully enjoy the memory of the kiss he and Leatherhead had shared. Just thinking about it made butterflies appear in his stomach. The kiss had been so sweet and gentle. He also remembered how Leatherhead had called him beautiful.

He was sure that if Raph, Leo or even Donnie had been called beautiful to describe how they looked they'd taken offense. He could see Raph and Donnie not liking the girly connotation the word had while Leo wouldn't like the word describing something that showed skill and strength.

Mikey had no problem with the word because to him his kata routine was like art. He worked hard to make it visually appealing while still showing his skill. To him being called beautiful was one of the highest complements he could get along with graceful and strong. Leatherhead saw more than just the moves that made up the routine. He saw the heart and soul Mikey had put into it.

Mikey woke up the next morning a little earlier than normal. He usually liked to sleep in on the weekends, but he was so excited about today.

Mikey quickly got out of bed and headed to that bathroom. After he showered he thought about trying to do something with his hair, but knew it was pointless. Raph had been gifted with hair that seemed to defy gravity with help from some gel, but even at its shortest Mikey's hair refused to hold any kind of shape.

He got dressed in what April had picked out the other night. It was a graphic t-shirt over a long sleeved orange shirt with jeans and sneakers. April had also been eyeing Mikey's armband, but she knew better than to ask him not to wear them.

She'd lost that battle with Donnie a long time ago. It wasn't that she hated them she just thought they weren't the greatest fashion accessory.

To Mikey and his brothers they were more than that. The bands represented them. Leo was often calm and cool like the blue bands he wore. Raph was fiery and passionate just like the color red. Purple meant wisdom which fit Donnie perfectly and orange was a mix of passionate red and sunny yellow. They had worn the bands for so long that they often felt naked without them. They even had spares in case the bands got damaged or more commonly had to be washed.

Mikey stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Donnie was already there as was Leo. Donnie was sipping coffee while Leo worked on a bowl of cereal.

"Want any coffee Mikey," Donnie asked though it was just to be polite? Mikey hadn't developed a taste for the stuff like his brother had.

"No thanks," he said getting out a box of cereal from the cabinet. He noticed he was almost out so he went added it to the grocery list kept on the fridge. As Mikey was sitting down Raph came in and he walked behind Mikey.

"You touch my hair, and I'll kill you Raph. It wants to actually behave today and I don't need you messing it up," Mikey warned.

He could feel his brother thinking about it before sighing, and getting his own breakfast. He sat down across from Mikey, and slid something across the table having it bump Mikey's bowl. He heard the noise it made rather than saw it and reached around his bowl to pick it up. He looked at it confused for a minute than realizing what it was yelled and threw it back at Raph.

"What the hell do I need a condom for," Mikey asked horrified?

Raph looked at him as if he was stupid. "You need to be safe."

Mikey groaned his cheeks bright red as he buried his hands in his face.

"It's out fist date Raph," Mikey said his voice breaking slightly.

"Second," Raph quickly added.

Mikey looked up and frowned. "What do you mean second?"

Raph snorted. "That time you went to get pizza and saw a movie was a date even if it wasn't called that.'

Mikey sighed. "Okay second date…. do you really think I'm that easy? Who has sex on the second date?"

Raph opened his mouth, but was hit on the head by Leo. "TMI Raph," Leo said not looking up from his breakfast.

Mikey groaned again. "Look Raph I'm glad you want me to be safe, but I really don't need the condom."

Raph frowned. "You say that now, but what happens when you find yourselves alone with nothing better to do."

Mikey sighed. "I don't know watches a movie, play video games, listen to music."

Raph laughed. "Spoken like a true virgin."

Mikey was about five seconds away from hitting his head on the table.

"Raph leave Mikey alone. Do you really think Mikey's going to just jump in bed with someone after one… two dates," Donny asked?

Raph opened his mouth than closed it and actually seemed to be thinking about it. He frowned and shrugged. "I don't know Donnie. Mikey is not exactly known for thinking things through."

Mikey growled again. "Sex might not seem like a big deal to you Raph, but some people like to wait until their in a committed relationship. Not to mention that I have no idea if this date is going to lead to anything bigger. If Leatherhead and I don't work as a couple I'd still like us to be friends. That would be a lot easier to do if we don't add sex which tends to complicate things."

Raph looked at Mikey then at the condom and picked it up while sighing. "Fine, but if you need one I've got plenty."

Raph squawked as Leo hit him on the head for a second time. "Again Raph, TMI."

Raph rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Breakfast continued only this time quieter. Mikey was still trying to forget the conversation they had. Mikey didn't like thinking about his brothers having sex. They'd have sex ed in school, but Splinter still felt the need to have the talk.

The worst part was that Mikey had to get the talk alone. It was one of the disadvantages of being the youngest. He had been expecting to get another talk since he'd come out, but his father had stayed silent on the matter. Something Mikey was happy about, and hoped that Splinter wasn't simply waiting for him to start dating. He finished his breakfast than headed back to his room to try and waste time. He put on music since he knew he'd never be able to concentrate enough to read or play a video game.

As it grew closer and closer to the time Leatherhead was going to pick him up Mikey began to pace. He was nervous and excited. He wanted so badly for things to go well today. He was nervous that he would find that he and Leatherhead weren't a good match. His crush had gotten bigger over the time he'd spent with the tall teen and he really wanted his feeling to be reciprocated.

When he heard the buzzer for the apartment he rushed to let Leatherhead in. He was surprised to see Leatherhead had a single sunflower in his hand. He gave it to Mikey who blushed and smiled. He quickly put it in some water, and pretended that his brothers weren't watching the whole thing.

He also pretends not to see Raph and Leo glaring at his date. When they left Leatherhead asked if he should be worried about that.

Mikey shook his head. "No their just doing the big brother thing. I wouldn't be surprised if at lunch tomorrow you get the shovel talk."

This seemed to make Leatherhead more worried.

"Look they like you and will continue to like you unless you break my heart which I know you aren't capable of. You're too sweet to be an asshole. I really want this to work, but if it doesn't it doesn't. Let's just have fun today. Okay," Mikey asked?

Leatherhead nodded, and he took Mikey's hand in his.

"So why pick a sunflower," Mikey questioned?

Leatherhead blushed. "Because I thought it was fitting. I thought about a tiger lily because their orange, but you're always so happy that you're like my own personal ray of sunshine."

Mikey was surprised. "Wow that has got to be the cheesiest and most sweet thing anyone had ever said to me."

Leatherhead blush deepened, but Mikey squeezed his hand in reassurance. They walked to the arcade talking quietly. It felt like the first time they'd gone out, but with hand-holding.

As they entered the arcade Leatherhead and Mikey grabbed a pizza at the café. Once done eating they got a bunch of tokens and started playing. They teamed up on some games and battled with others. As they got down to their last few tokens they came across a dance dance revolution game. A crowd had formed around two guys. The guy on the left was beating the guy on the right and easily won.

"You should go against him," Leatherhead said to Mikey.

Mikey was about to say no when the guy shouted. "I am the king no one can beat me."

Mikey did think about letting it go before jumping onto the right platform. Mikey loved a challenged and he loved showing people up. Living in a house with three brothers who tended to best him at school and ninjitsu left him with little opportunity to do so.

The guy smirked. "Another challenger, I'll be generous and let you pick the level and song."

Mikey smirked picked the hardest level and a song he knew was tough. The music started and Mikey let go. While with ninjistu he had to focus to win. With dancing he could just let go. If he tried too hard he'd just mess up.

He danced with everything he had while simultaneously being completely free. He was aware he threw in some moves just to show off, but he did them because it felt natural. He heard a curse and a roar from what sounded like a very loud crowd.

He came back to himself and realized he'd beat the guy. In fact he'd crushed him. The crowd had grown from when he started and it took him a minute to find Leatherhead. He had a giant grin on his face. Mikey stepped off ignoring the guy he'd just beat swearing and demanding a redo.

When he got to Leatherhead he took his hand. "Comic book shop," he asked?

The older teen smiled and nodded. "Comic book shop."

They left the arcade and walked a few blocks to the comic book shop Mikey loved. He and Leatherhead spent time looking over comics, and Leatherhead bought a few of them for Mikey since they'd split for the pizza.

As they walked home Mikey felt himself get nervous. It was getting dark and they were holding hands again. Today wasn't the most romantic day, but it was still amazing. When they got to Mikey's apartment they stood outside for a few seconds in silence.

Finally Leatherhead spoke. "I really like you Michelangelo and I hope you had a good enough time that you'd consider going on another date with me next weekend."

Mikey smiled. "That would be great."

Leatherhead nodded and looked hesitating. Mikey was sure he knew what Leatherhead was thinking

'"I'd really like another kiss," he said smiling.

Leatherhead grinned and leaned down to kiss Mikey. The shorter teen kissed back and the kiss was just as sweet as last night. Leatherhead pulled away.

"See you tomorrow Michelangelo," Leatherhead said before walking away.

Mikey grinned as he headed inside. The minute Mikey entered the apartment he knew that something was up. The TV was on, but things were too quiet. Mikey headed into the living room to see his brothers trying to act natural. Leo and Raph were watching TV., but the fact that Raph wasn't teasing Leo about the Space Heroes episode was odd. Donnie was reading, but he never read in the living room.

"You guys aren't fooling me," Mikey said with a roll of his eyes.

Donnie looked up from his book in confusion. "What do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey smirked. "Okay I guess you guys don't want to hear about my date."

His brother all shouted. "No" at the same time and gave Mikey their full attention. Mikey smirked and sat down on the couch.

He told them about the arcade and how he'd won at dance dance revolution. He showed off the comics Leatherhead had bought for him, but he knew what his brothers really wanted to know.

"He wants to take me out again next weakened, and he kissed me again."

This made his brothers eyes widened. "Kiss you again," Raph asked loudly?

Mikey blushed."Uhhh yeah he kissed me last night."

"So you kiss before you've even been on an official date, but no sex," Raph asked as if the idea made no sense which it very much might not to his older brothers.

"It was a very simply kiss. Our lips were the only things that touched. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to eat."

Mikey got up and headed to the kitchen smiling as he saw the sunflower on the table. He had himself a quick dinner and ate it before heading back to his room. He grabbed his sketch book and began to draw.

He heard a knock on the door and figuring it was Donnie called out "come in." He looked up and was surprised to see his father.

"Michelangelo may I talk with you" he asked politely.

Mikey had a feeling of dread wash over him. He didn't think he'd be getting 'the talk' so soon after a date, but he deiced they might as well get it over with. He nodded and moved so his father could sit on the bed next to him.

"I just wanted to know how your date went." Mikey was suspicious, but told Splinter about the date.

His father listened and nodded. "I am glad you had a good time. Luke seems like a very nice young man."

Mikey waited for his father to get to the point.

"I do not feel the need to rehash things from our last talk involving two people being together. While I wish you would not do anything until you're at least in college I know that is not a realistic hope. So all I ask is that you be safe and that you wait until you are truly ready."

Mikey blushed, but nodded. "I'm guessing you heard me and Raph at breakfast?"

Splinter laughed. "You boys are often louder than you think. Yes I heard though I was sure that nothing would happen tonight. I know you are entering something new, but I've seen the way you look at that boy and how he looks at you. I doubt that you two will not become…what's the word…. official?"

Mikey laughed softly and nodded.

Splinter smiled. "You look at each other just like Donnie and April did and how they still do. As I said before take things slow and be safe. That's all I ask."

Mikey nodded. "I can do that. Neither of us is ready to jump anything more than what we have." Splinter nodded, and gave his son a hug. Mikey smiled and hug back.

Splinter stood up and before leaving said "I am very happy that you have found someone my son. I am positive that you two will be happy. However, if that boy ever hurts you your brothers will not be the only one he'll have to answer to." With that he left leaving a stunned Mikey who was wondering when he'd suddenly become a girl. His brothers, and now his father kept acting like he needed to be protected. He knew his brothers were going to give Leatherhead the shovel talk at some point, but Mikey assumed it was more for tradition sake, and because he was the youngest.

When Donnie finally got up the courage to ask April out they had all been on standby to comfort their brother. If it came down to it they'd choose Donnie over April. Still no one had ever actually told April that she would regret it if she broke Donnie's heart. Mikey was beginning to believe that his brothers and maybe even his father didn't know that despite liking guys he was still one himself. He sighed and went back to his drawing. He decided as long as they didn't start saving up a dowry he'd leave things be.


	9. Chapter 8 Leatherhead's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys. So my computer was acting up and I didn’t want to do any writing until I was able to buy a new flash drive and that took a while. I’ve also been feeling kind of lethargic and when I do have energy I needed to put it to good use. Sorry this took so long. I promise to be quicker with my next update.

Leatherhead woke up at his usual time and got out of bed. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

His parents weren’t home at the moment. His mom was working on a big case and his dad was out doing errands. He ate a quick breakfast before grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom. He showered and got dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. He didn’t do anything with his hair, but didn’t really need to.

Leatherhead looked at the time and decided to take a walk down to the flower shop. He thought Michelangelo might like a flower. He grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out. He went to the small flower vendor where his dad always got flowers for his mom.

When he went in he headed to the tiger lilies thinking they’d be nice because they were orange he knew was Michelangelo’s favorite color. He paused though when he saw the sunflowers. He thought of Michelangelo’s bright smile and how it was like the sun. He smiled himself and grabbed it before going up to pay for it.

After that he decided to grab a coffee from the shop from across the street. He enjoyed his drink and tried not to feel so nervous. He wanted this day to go prefect and he hoped that luck was on his side.

When he finished his coffee he headed to the Hamoto’s apartment. When he got there he rang the buzzer and was let out. He smiled when Michelangelo answered and gave him the flower. He knew he made a good choice when the teen smiled at him. He notices that Leonardo and Raphael were glaring at him. He frowned, but Michelangelo was heading out the door and he followed.

“Should I be worried about your brothers,” Leatherhead asked worriedly?

Michelangelo assured Leatherhead that he had nothing to fear and just to have fun today. It helped and it was something Leatherhead liked about the blonde teen. He didn’t like things to be complicated and did his best to keep things from becoming so.

When Michelangelo asked about the flower Leatherhead explained how it reminded him of Michelangelo. How the teen was like his own personal ray of sunshine. Michelangelo laughed, but not in a mean way and saw the gesture as sweet.

When they got to the arcade they split a pizza and talked while they ate. They talked about small things like comics and movies. Just enjoying talking about the things they liked.

Once they finished the pizza they played games. Michelangelo was good and was often the winner when they played against each other. It was so much fun and he got to hear Michelangelo laugh a lot which was a sound he loved.

When they were almost out of tokens they were trying to find one last game when they found the dance dance revolution game. Two people were fighting the guy on the left winning easily. He won of course and was asking for a new challenger.

Leatherhead turned to Michelangelo, but he was already jumping up onto the right platform. The guy let Michelangelo choose the song and level and Leatherhead could see he picked tough ones.

When the game started Leatherhead smiled at how amazing the blonde was. He didn’t even look like he was trying. He just moved and did his own thing. The guy on the left was losing and it was clear he was ticked. The harder he tried the more he failed until the game was over and Michelangelo had won.

When Michelangelo got off the guy was yelling for a rematch, but they decided to go to head to the comic book shop.

At the shop Leatherhead bought Michelangelo some comic books and the two browsed and talked. When it was time to go home they left and held hands on the way back home.

When they reached the blue eyed teens home Leatherhead felt nervous. “I really like you Michelangelo and I hope you had a good enough time that you’d consider going on another date with me next weekend.”

He was elated when Michelangelo agreed and was even happier when Michelangelo seemed to know that he wished to kiss the teen again.

He and Michelangelo shared a sweet kiss before the younger teen headed inside.

Leatherhead smiled the whole way home.      

When he got home his dad was there. Leatherhead looked around. “Where’s mom,” he asked?

“She went out with some friends,” he said looking over from where he was on the couch reading.

Leatherhead nodded and was unsure if his dad wanted to hear about his date.

“How did things go with Michelangelo,” his faster asked before Leatherhead could decided if he should stay or just got to his room.

“Things went well. We had a lot of fun, and he wants to go out again next weekend.”

His father smiled. “Good. He sounds like a good kid.”

“He’s great and I’m really happy how things are going with him.”

His father nodded and frowned a little. “I’m working on her son, but it’s going to take some time.”  


Leatherhead knew he was talking about his mom. “I just wish she’d at least meet him,” he said frustrated.

“I know, but she grew up with deep beliefs and those are hard to change. I swear she’s getting better. She asked me when the next PFLAG Meeting was.”

Leatherhead blinked in surprise and smiled. “That’s good. I know to be patient, but it’d hard.”

His father sighed, “I know, but things will work out in the end.”

Yeah. I’m goanna go to my room.”

His father turned back to his book. “Okay. Glad today went so well.”

Leatherhead smiled. “Thanks” he said before heading to his room. He really hoped his mom would come around sooner or later, but he was glad that he had his dad on his side. His phone chirped and he smiled when he saw it was a text from Michelangelo wishing him good night. He responded, and they ended up texting a bit before today. As he got ready for bed he felt very happy that today had gone so well and he hoped things continued to go well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: For those of you wondering I did take the idea of a DDR dance off from Yu Gi Oh. I just wanted a way to introduce Xever and thought this was a fun way. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I had to rewrite it a few time to get it right and I cut out a plot point that basically went nowhere. Hope you guys enjoy this.

When the weekend was over and the boys headed back to school. Leatherhead and Mikey had decided not to be out there. They weren’t ready yet and they wanted to wait until they’d been dating for a while. They figured when the time was right they’d come out, but as of right now they weren’t ready.

On Wednesday at school everyone was a buzz about a new student. Mikey had yet to see him, but he heard his tuition was being paid for Oroko Saki. Rumor had it the guy had show up at his dojo and beat all his students except for Saki’s top two.

This had gotten his attention and he was now teaching the kid and paying for his schooling. Mikey didn’t know exactly how much tuition for the school was he just knew that the only reason he, and his brothers didn’t go to a public school was because Splinter wanted his sons to have the best education they could. A lot of the public school couldn’t offer what a privet school could.

Mikey heard the kid was hanging around Chris which put the guy in the very thin book of people Mikey didn’t like. That book was mostly filled with people from the foot clan dojo. Kari was someone who was constantly being taken out and being put back in the book. She seemed to have more honor than her fellow students, but she wasn’t the greatest person, and seemed all too aware of how to use her looks.

Leo had a thing for her. He sort of respected her, but he knew he couldn’t fully trust her. She seemed to like Leo back, but she also had tried to make him do some stuff that could have landed him in big trouble. Kari had a tendency to do things out of boredom, and they weren’t always legal. Mikey also felt uneasy when she and Leo made eye contact. He trusted his brother to always do the right thing, but if anyone could make him stray from the path it was Kari.

At lunch Mikey expected his brothers to start in on the shovel talk, but they never got a chance. As Mikey was sitting down someone yelled: “YOU,” out loud. Mikey looked around, and saw someone who Mikey thought he might know, but didn’t recognize pointing at him was accusing eyes. The guy stalked over to the table and got right in Mikey’s face.

“You’re the cheater who refused rematch,” the guy yelled in an accent that Mikey couldn’t fully place.

Mikey was completely confused until he realized who the guy was. “You’re the guy from the arcade,” Mikey said realization clear in his voice. “Look I won fair and square. I’m sorry I didn’t play you again, but I was out of tokens and had other things planned.”

The guy’s glare grew stronger and Mikey wondered if the guy was trying to kill him with his mind.

“Xever what’s going on,” a voice shouted. Mikey looked past the guy whose name was apparently Xever and, saw Chris. He realized that this must be the new guy.

“This punk owes me a rematch,” he growled.

Chris looked surprised and smirked. “A rematch, at what” Chris asked his voice curious?

“He cheated at DDR, and when I demanded a rematch he walked away.”

Chris smile grew into an evil grin. “Well than why not have a rematch? I’ll even pay for it.”

Mikey sighed. “Look I didn’t cheat and I’m interested in a rematch. It was just for fun I wasn’t even trying.”

The last part made the Xever look as though he was going to strangle Mikey with his bare hands. He could see his brothers, Casey and Leatherhead all looking tense and ready to come to Mikey’s aid.

“I was there with Michelangelo at the arcade he didn’t cheat,” Leatherhead stated calmly.

“No one asked you freak,” Chris growled though he smirked when Leatherhead’s hands curled into fist.

“Leatherhead it’s okay I can handle this,” Mikey said calmly.

Leatherhead blinked, and tried to look like he was fine, but Mikey could see he was upset. Freak didn’t trigger leatherhead like Mutant or Kraang did, but it still got him angry and ready to fight. Mikey looked from Xever to Chris and his brother and sighed.

“Alright fine we’ll have a rematch,” Mikey said with resign in his voice.

Chris smiled. “Great, well do it today after school.”

Mikey nodded. “Fine, but be sure to let everyone know. I’m sure you can do it. I’ve heard you’re really good at getting the word out.”

Chris growled. “We’ll see how cocky you are once you lose.” He glared on last time before walking away.

Leatherhead placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Don’t fret things will be okay. I have faith you can win this Michelangelo and if you don’t, then you’ll get him next time.”

Mikey nodded and got a determined look on his face. “I’m going to win no matter what. I want to see the look on Chris, and that Xever kids face when I beat him again.”

“You can do it. You had no problem beating him the first time,” Leatherhead said.

The rest of the school day went fine. He saw people looking at him and some even pointed, but he didn’t let it bug him. He was sure that the confrontation in the lunch room was now known by the whole school meaning the completion probably was as well. When School ended him, his brothers, and their friends headed to the arcade. Mikey found Chris who was looking pretty smug.

Mikey walked right behind him and to the DDR machine.

Mikey knew he needed to be on his toes and be ready for Xever to try and cheat. He took a few calming breaths and did his best to stay relaxed. Soon the whole school seemed to be packed into the arcade and Mikey and Xever were ready.

Mikey like the last time was on the right. Chris had a random student pick the song and difficulty level to make things seem fair. It was a tough level, but the song was one Mikey knew pretty well. As the music started the two teens started dancing.

Mikey didn’t miss a step, but neither did Xever. As the song continued Mikey could see Xever had to concentrate more and more while Mikey just let himself move. Xever was the first one to make a mistake and that seemed to throw him off a little. At one point Mikey registered something coming towards him and, he ducked though it made him miss a step.

Mikey realized someone had thrown something. Again something came towards him and he dodged it this time incorporating it into the dance and managing to make it look like he was doing a trick while hitting the correct pads. The third time something came his way Mikey caught it and did a quick check to find a bb pellet in his hand. It wouldn’t hurt if it hit him, but Mikey was use to dodging anything that was thrown at him. If you could doge it you did otherwise you’d end up with a bruise. The bb’s were also small enough that Mikey seemed to be the only one registering them. The crowd especially those in the back wouldn’t be able to see them.

Mikey felt even more determined to win, but instead of focusing more he focused less. He let the music and the rhythm carry him. Mikey soon began to duck and weave while still hitting every pad. Xever missed another step, and Mikey heard him growl in frustration. Soon several pellets were being thrown and he found himself having to do some quick maneuvering to doge them and keep hitting the right pad.

Mikey ended up missing a few, but he noticed that Xever was continuing to mess up. Mikey did his best to block everything out while going with the flow which was as hard as it sounded. Still he kept going and soon the song was done.

For a split second everyone was quiet and then the game announced Mikey as the winner. Some people cheered while other booed. Mikey turned and could see a few people exchanging money.

He walked right over to Chris ignoring the swearing Xever and smirked. He walked away and towards his brother who along with April and Casey were cheering loudly. Leatherhead was just smiling widely. They headed home and Mikey decided not to tell anyone about the cheating. It would only get them mad, and Mikey was sick of confrontations with Chris Bradford. As they made their way home Leatherhead took Mikey’s hand.

As they walked April and Casey headed to their own homes, but Leatherhead stayed.

When the four brothers reached their apartment Leatherhead gave Mikey a quick kiss on the cheek. “Call me tonight.”

Mikey nodded and watched as Leatherhead walked off. He turned to see his brothers all smiling like the cat that got the canary. Mikey blushed and headed inside.

“Awww Mikey why are you so embarrassed it’s just a kiss.” Mikey opened his mouth to try and explain himself, but for once he was lost for words.

“I think it’s how he does it,” Mikey said trying to explain “Every time we kiss it’s all sweet and stuff. Like he’s afraid if he gets to passionate he’ll scare me off. I like it that way though. For now it’s all hand holding and sweetness. When we kiss it’s like were alone and it kind of… feels like magic.”

He counted to five and wasn’t surprise when Raph and Leo burst out laughing. “Oh my god I wish I recorded you saying that.” Raph gasped.

“OW” his older brothers shouted as Donnie hit them both. “Knock it off guys.”

He looked at Mikey and smile. “Don’t worry Mikey these two are just ignorant. I know exactly how you feel.”

Mikey felt himself relax though he was still blushing. He made a note to go to Donnie if he ever needed relationship advice. He sometimes forgot that he and April had been dating for so long. Donnie and April weren’t too fond of PDA. Sure he’d seen his brother and friend kiss, but he’d never seen them make out or anything. Mikey was sure that was because they did all the making out at April’s house. Being an only child with a single parent that worked long hours was probably really nice when you wanted to be alone.

Mikey smiled. “Thanks Don,” Mikey said and headed to his room.

As he walked away he heard Donnie lecturing Raph and Lei on being more sensitive. He worked on the drawing he started the other night and after a little while called Leatherhead.

“Hey,” the deep voice of the tall teen said.

“Hey,” Mikey said back.

“Sorry we couldn’t study today,” Mikey said.

“It’s not a problem. We’ll meet another day.”

Mikey smiled. “Okay I’m free tomorrow,” Mikey said.                          

“Sounds good to me Leatherhead said.”

Mikey hesitated. “So Splinter is giving us Saturday off from training for doing so well at the exhibition. We could do something then or something after Sunday practice.”

“Saturday sounds good. I heard the old movie theater on Western is going to be showing a bunch of classic monster movies.”

“That sound amazing” Mikey said and they made plans of when to meet up. They talked for a little bit longer before Mikey had to start dinner.

At the table when Splinter asked how their day was they mentioned Xever being new and being a part of the foot clan dojo, but not about the rematch at the arcade. Mikey made the excuse that Leatherhead had to head home early so they’d have their lesson tomorrow.

After dinner Mikey did his homework and again worked on the drawing. He talked to Leatherhead for a while before going to bed. He was excited to see Leatherhead tomorrow, but he couldn’t wait for the weekend.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning at school a few people did come up to him, to ask how he got so good and dance dance revolution. He answered with the cliché, but true ‘practice, and headed to his locker. Leatherhead was already there.

Mikey greeted the teen and the two talked for a little bit.

He went to his classes and as the day went on he was still was often approached when someone had something to say about the rematch yesterday.

At lunch he sat with his brothers, and friends. The table talked and laughed like normal and the rest of the day was spent went on like normal.

After school Mikey and Leatherhead went over math. Leatherhead said it was getting to the point where they might only have to meet once a week and then maybe only when things like a test came up. This made Mikey happy though a little sad as well.

Leatherhead seemed to notice. “Isn’t that a good thing,” he asked confused?

Mikey hesitated before answering. “I’m just worried it means we won’t be spending as much time together.”

Leatherhead smiled. “We could still do something after.” Leatherhead looked around before kissing Mikey on the cheek. “Trust me I enjoy spending time with you”

Mikey smiled, and he felt his worried drift away. The focused on math and like always Leatherhead walked him home only this time it ended with a kiss.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Leatherhead began to walk home with Mikey even on days they didn’t study. At first Mikey began to worry that Leatherhead was going out of his way, but it turned out he only lived a few blocks away. Mikey was surprised by this, but was also confused as to why Leatherhead never thought to invite him over.

“Michelangelo I told you how my parents are dealing with me being gay. My dad’s pretty great and my mom’s getting there, but not as fast. She knows about you, and about us as a couple as she’s not really happy about it. I don’t want to force things on her. Maybe if you and your brothers came over as a group with April and Casey things would be okay. Ease them into it a little. I hate it to be honest. It makes me feel as if you’re some dirty little secret when you’re not. I don’t want to have to pretend like you’re just a friend, but I don’t want to make my mother feel uncomfortable.”

Mikey understood. “Okay. Thank you for telling them about us. I know that couldn’t have gone over really smooth.”

Leatherhead sighed. “I think it might be a good thing. Hearing me tell them about you might have made me being gay more real to my mom. I’ve never brought up the subject of me actually dating and maybe now she can really start trying to accept me because it’s not just me saying I’m gay. I’ve got someone I’m dating and she can’t ignore it anymore.”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah I could see how that could work.”

When they reached Mikey’s place Leatherhead kissed Mikey like always and headed home. He hoped that things with Leatherheads parents got better. Mikey wanted to meet them. Maybe he could convince Leatherhead to at least have him met his dad.

When Saturday came Mikey was excited both to be spending more alone time with Leatherhead and to see some classic monster movies.

When Leatherhead picked him up he again brought a sunflower. Mikey put it in a vase and he and Leatherhead headed to the old theater. Once there they got popcorn and drinks before finding the best seats.

They sat down and Leatherhead put his arm around Mikey. Mikey smiled, and snuggled close to Leatherhead for the movie marathon. By the time the marathon was over it was getting dark.

Thanksgiving would soon be here and Mikey was already planning the meal. They would be joined this year by their uncle Daimyo and April plus her father. Casey would be spending the holiday with his family which was very large. As they walked home Mikey asked Leatherhead what his plans were.

“We’ll be flying to Connecticut to spend the holiday with family. All four of my grandparents will be their along with my aunts, uncles and cousins. I’m the only one in high school though I get along with my older cousins pretty well, but my two younger cousins in junior high are brats. There already got the mean girl act down and it’s really annoying.” Leatherhead said rolling his eyes at the mention of his younger family members.

“Dose the rest of your family know you’re gay,” Mikey asked?

Leatherhead frowned. “Yeah and they’ve all got varying degrees of opinions. My older cousins are okay with it as are my dad’s side of the family, but my mom’s side isn’t happy about it. My younger cousins claim to find it gross and unnatural, but I think they do that because along with being brats their little copies of my mom’s sister who is really homophobic. I think that she puts a lot of pressure on my mom too. I once heard her trying to convince my mother to send me to a conversion camp. It’s kind of scary, but I think it has the opposite effect on my mom. The more they push to having me ‘saved’ the more she seems to want to accept me. Still I’m worried that while we see them she’ll regress from all the progress my dad’s made.”

Mikey frowned and stopped walking causing Leatherhead to do the same. Mikey hugged Leatherhead hard, and was happy when he hugged Mikey back just as tightly.

“You can call me whenever you need to. Even if it’s during dinner I’ll be ready to listen. I’ll make sure everyone knows I’m on standby. They’ll understand.” Mikey was sure that if he explained the situation he could get Splinter to allow his phone to be on during dinner, something that was normally not allowed.

Leatherhead smiled and gently kissed Mikey. “Thank you,” he said softly.

After one more quick kiss they continued walking. Once home Mikey found his brothers had ordered pizza and saved some for him. They asked about the date, but let the conversation flow freely once Mikey had stated that it had been really good.

Sunday training went great. Master splinter had finally allowed Mikey to practice with the new weapon and he didn’t do half bad with it. Master Splinter seemed to think it was a good fit and Mikey was ecstatic when he was told he could continue to learn how to use it. Master Splinter also made the announcement that they would be competing in their first match in March. This meant that they would be training four times a week. He explained that training was not to interfere with school. They were to still get their homework done and keep up their grades. Mikey and his brothers knew this wouldn’t be an easy balancing act, but they were willing to do it.

At dinner that night Mikey asked about keeping his phone on during Thanksgiving dinner. He explained Leatherheads family problems, and after thinking about for a moment Splinter allowed it, but only if it was absolutely necessary. He didn’t want Mikey to be distracted during what was supposed to be a family dinner. Mikey agreed, and knew Leatherhead would only call him if need be.

The weeks slowly passed by and every weekend Mikey and Leatherhead did something together. Sometimes it was just hanging out at Mikey’s while other times they went out to get something to eat. Every time Leatherhead would give Mikey a single sunflower.

Thanksgiving break came, and Leatherhead was off with his parents to Connecticut. They talked and things so far weren’t too bad. There was an unmentioned tension about his mother’s side of the family, but no one had brought up the elephant in the room. Leatherhead told Mikey he preferred it that way. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to last, but so far so good.

Thanksgiving day came and Mikey along with April got to work on dinner. Mikey was really the only one in his family allowed to touch the stove. Sometimes Donnie could help since for him cooking was just chemistry, but that often meant that he had problems improvising. Still he was better than Leo and Raph who had on multiple occasions managed to burn water. Donnie hung around the kitchen to be close to April, but Mikey made him chop something so he wasn’t in the way. Mikey had his phone on and part of him was dreading that he get a call from an upset Leatherhead. The more time that passed the more Mikey relaxed.

Once dinner was ready everyone sat down and took turns saying what they were thankful for. As they all began to dig into the food complementing both Mikey and April. It was when dessert was being served that his phone rang and Mikey quickly excused himself.

“Hello,” He asked worried.

“Hey,” Leatherhead said though he sounded stressed out.

“What wrong,” Mikey said though he already knew.

“My family just had a huge argument over the fact that I’m gay. They kept trying to tell me about nice girls they knew and I tried to ignore it, but I finally said I didn’t need a nice girl because I already had a nice boyfriend. That got my maternal grandfather talking and my paternal grandmother argued back and soon the whole table is fighting about my love life. It’s settled down, but no one’s happy. The only good thing was my mom didn’t seem to take a side. She was just kind of quiet the whole time. Not sure if that’s good or bad, but I’ll take what I can get. It’ really nothing I just needed to hear your voice. I needed to be reminded that no matter what I’ve got you.”

Mikey smiled. “You do I promise.” Mikey decided to change the topic to get Leatherheads mind off of the fight.

“So I’m your boyfriend now,” he asked teasingly. He could almost hear Leatherhead blush

“I hope its okay that I called you that,” Leatherhead said bashfully?

Mikey smiled. “Of course it is. We’ve been dating for almost a month I think it’s fair to call each other boyfriends,” Mikey said.

“Good. I was going to ask if I could call you that after I got back, but I guess I was nervous. Don’t know why, but I was,” Leatherhead admitted.

“It’s good that you want to take the next step,” Mikey reassured.

“Good….I guess I should let you go,” Leatherhead said.

Mikey smiled. “Yeah, but I can call you back latter tonight.”

Leatherhead was quiet for a moment. “Yeah I’d like that. Thanks,” Leatherhead said.

“No problem,” Mikey said and found himself having to stop from saying I love you. It just felt like the right thing to say, but he didn’t want to say if for the first time over the phone and he didn’t want to scare Leatherhead off.

He needed time to think about this feeling he’d been having for a while. He wasn’t sure he really was in love, but it felt like he was. He knew saying those three little words were part of taking a big step and he didn’t think either he or Leatherhead were ready for that.

“Okay,” Leatherhead replied and the two said a last goodbye before Mikey hung up. He went back to the table and after assuring everyone that things were fine he began to eat his untouched dessert. After dessert the O’Neil’s stayed for a while and talked before heading home.

After clean up was done Mikey headed to his room, and called Leatherhead. They talked and his boyfriend sounded much calmer. It could be the fact that he and his parents were leaving tomorrow, but Mikey knew the talk had helped.

Soon it was late and Mikey knew he needed to get off the phone because he’d been talking to Leatherhead for hours and he needed to get some sleep because he had training in the morning. He again wanted to say I love you, but didn’t and they hung up with I miss you and I’ll see you soon.

As he hung up Donnie came into the room. Mikey gave him a smile glad that he’d giving Mikey the privacy he wanted.

Mikey hesitated before asking. “So did you or April say I love you first?”

Donnie who was changing for bed stopped and just stared at his brother. He seemed shocked before slowing answering. “I said it first.”

Mikey nodded. “When did you tell her?”

Donnie seemed to be over the shock and sat on his bed. “About after two months of dating her. I would have said it earlier, but every time I tired I chickened out.”

Mikey nodded and was quiet.

“You love Leatherhead,” Donnie asked?

Mikey frowned and nodded “yeah I’m pretty sure I do.”

The room was quiet before Donnie said: “you should tell him soon. I can’t guarantee he feels the same way right now, but he will given time. He looks at you like you are the most amazing thing ever. When you got that B- on your last math test you would have thought you’d won the Nobel prize with the way he was looking at you. You mean a lot to him Mikey. I doubt you saying you love him is going to scare him off.”

Mikey nodded though he still was unsure.

“Mikey trust me when I say telling him isn’t risky. It will change things yes, but for the better. It’s important that he knows how you feel about him.”

Mikey nodded again this time with a more confident look. “I’ll tell him, but I think I’ll wait a few days. Give myself time to figure out how and when to say it.”

Donnie nodded “sounds good to me.” He finished getting dressed for bed and Mikey began to change as well. He was still thinking of all the ways Leatherhead would react to hearing Mikey say he loved him. He mostly pictured positive or neutral reactions and tried not to think of the worst ones.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day training was just as tough as always. Master Splinter was pushing them all harder than he ever had before. He knew when to stop, but things had reached a serious level that even Mikey didn’t try to joke around. Sure when they were done Mikey would joke about Splinter being a slave driver, but during practice he was just as serious as his brother. He realized that his father had been right. He could take things serious without losing who he was or his own personal style to fighting. He still felt creative and occasionally added his own moves to practice, but as long as he didn’t get distracted from the task Master Splinter didn’t interfere. When he and his brothers spared he did still have a tendency to trash talk especially with Raph, but he was still focused. He was finding a happy balance to being the “fun one” and being serious. School and training was another balancing act he was getting. He and Leatherhead had started only tutoring once a week, but now it wasn’t always math. He’d help Mikey with other things he was struggling with. From the help of Leatherhead and his brothers he was keeping his grades up.

That night Mikey called Leatherhead and invited his boyfriend over to watch a movie. Leatherhead agreed and soon he was buzzing to be let in. Mikey opened the door and frowned when he saw that Leatherhead looked tired.

“Are you okay,” Mikey asked?

Leatherhead pulled Mikey into a kiss and held him close. It was more passionate than any other kiss they shared, but still sweet. When he pulled away he smiled

“I am now,” he said sounding like he meant it.

“Want to talk about it,” Mikey asked? Leatherhead hesitated before nodding. Mikey lead him into the kitchen and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He shook his head and Mikey sat down next to him.

“So what’s going on,” Mikey asked worried.

“Well things were stressed when we left after Thanksgiving. I could tell my mom’s side of the family wasn’t happy, but they still hugged us and told my mom to keep in touch. I have no idea if they meant it or if it was just formalities. When we got home my mom and I got into a fight. I told her that I wasn’t going to spend time with her side of the family if they couldn’t accept me. She defended them saying that they were only trying to help and I informed her I didn’t need help. That there was nothing wrong with being gay and it wasn’t something that needed to be fixed. She begged me to at least try going on a date with a girl and I told her no. I actually asked her to at least meet you, but she refused. We kind of just stood there staring at each other before I left to my room. Then you called me and I realized how much I needed to see you.”

Mikey hugged Leatherhead tightly. “Maybe you can make a deal with her,” Mikey said.

Leatherhead pulled away. “What kind of deal,” he asked skeptically?

“You’ll go on a date with a girl but you mom has to meet me and not just a few minutes either. I’m talking being invited over for dinner. If she still thinks you’ll be happier with a girl you’ll go on a date with a girl of her choosing.”

Leatherhead frowned. “You know the possibility of you coming over for dinner is low and her still making me date a girl is high, right?”

Mikey nodded. “Look its one date. You do it to satisfy her at least to a degree and I know you won’t do anything. Apparently you look at me like I’m an angel or something so maybe she’ll see that look and realize how much you care about me.”

“You are an angel,” Leatherhead said softly.

Mikey frowned. “What do you mean,” he asked curiously?

Leatherhead smiled. “Your name, Michelangelo means who is like God, an angel".

Mikey smirked. “Is that going to be your nickname for me? Angel?” Mikey asked half joking.

“What if I want it to be… would that bother you,” Leatherhead asked nervously?

Mikey was quiet as he thought of the name. “Only when were alone. Not because I’m embarrassed by it, but because my brothers and Casey will never let me live it down. I can guarantee you they’ll try to get me into a wings and a halo.”

Leatherhead smiled. “Alright only when were alone.”

He kissed Mikey gently. “You my angel Michelangelo, I’m not sure what I’d do without you,” he whispered softly.

Mikey blushed. “Movie,” he asked curiously, and his boyfriend nodded. They headed to the living room and Mikey put on some mindless action movie that Raph claimed was the best thing ever made. They joked and made fun of the thing. Keeping a score of all the action movie clichés and Mikey commented on how fake the fighting was. It was fun and relaxing which was what Leatherhead needed.

When the movie was over Mikey reminded Leatherhead of the deal and Leatherhead promised he would talk to his mother about it. He gave Mikey a kiss before heading home.

Mikey went to the living room to put the movie away when his brothers came out of their rooms. He never realized just how good they were at making themselves scarce. Maybe it was because they knew at the moment this was one of the only places they could get anything like privacy. Leatherheads place was off limits and they weren’t out at school.

“So everything okay,” Leo asked?

Mikey sometimes forgot that Leatherhead was friends with his brothers. They cared about his well being as much as Mikey did. “He got into a fight with his mom but I think I found a way to straighten things out. I figure if I can get her to see just how much Leatherhead cares for me than she might try to be more accepting. If not well… we’ll be fine with or without her approval.”

Mikey didn’t want to bring up the date. He knew his brothers would freak out, but Mikey knew that even if his mother tried to set Leatherhead up with another guy he would be polite as need be and nothing more.

Raph looked at the movie Mikey still had in his hand. “You watched it without me,” Raph said sounding slightly insulted.

Mikey smiled. “Uhhh yeah did you not hear how loud we were laughing. This thing is the most cliché inaccurate thing I’ve ever watched.”

Raph frowned. “Don’t knock the classics Mikey.”

Mikey snorted. “Oh yeah I’m sure this will forever be remembered as the greatest action movie ever. No one will ever forget this totally original not at all cliché masterpiece.”

Raph growled. “Take that back,” he said though Mikey knew the anger in his voice wasn’t as real as he tried to make it sound.

“Mmmmm nope,” Mikey said smiling. “In fact I think this would make a much nicer coaster than a DVD.”

Raph growled louder, and he tackled Mikey onto the couch. Mikey was terrified since he knew exactly what Raph was going to do.

“Mikey I’m giving you one opportunity to take it back on your own free will. If you refuse I’ll make you say it.”

Mikey thought for a moment and decided what the hell. “Nope, still Cliché and inaccurate.”

“Why you little,” Raph snarled and began his attack on Mikey. Mikey immediately began to laugh as his older brother began to tickle him.

“No ahhh stop,” Mikey said in between the giggles.

“Not until you take it back,” Raph said an evil smile on his face.

“Leo, Donnie. Help,” Mikey cried as he tried to curl up unsuccessfully.

“Sorry Mikey you got yourself into this mess,” Leo started. “And you’ll have to get yourself out,” Donnie finished.

After a good minute of torture Mikey finally gasped. “Okay okay I take it back I take it back,” he cried tears streaming down his ace from laughing so long and hard.

Raph stopped, but he didn’t get off of Mikey. “Say it,” Raph ordered his hands ready to resume their attack.

Mikey sighed. “Die Hard is the best action movie ever. It is perfect in every way and always will be.”

Raph smiled in victory, and got off of Mikey helping him get up off the couch.

Mikey glared. “Are you happy now?”             

Raph smirked. “Very,” he said before going to the kitchen.

Mikey rolled his eyes but was smiling as he headed to his room. Today had been good. He’d done well in training, helped comforted Leatherhead, and had a good laugh with his brother. Monday it would be back to school, but Mikey was okay with that.

He told Leatherhead that Splinter was supplementing the little homework they had to do during break with extra training so they wouldn’t be able to go on their normal weekend date.

Leatherhead said it was fine as long as he got to talk to Mikey at night. Mikey said that wouldn’t be a problem though he wouldn’t be talking for very long since he would most likely be really tired.

His sweet caring boyfriend had of course been fine with that. “I just want to hear your voice before I go to sleep,” Leatherhead said.

It had been a little bit corny, but Mikey liked that about Leatherhead. It was one of the things Mikey didn’t get about how people at school saw his boyfriend. He mostly kept to himself and was really friendly. He guessed that some rumors stuck even when they were mostly untrue. Mikey had seen Leatherhead have an episode once.

They’d been walking home when some punk called them freaks. Apparently while the word wasn’t as bad as Kraang or Mutant they word was still a trigger and he’d seen Leatherhead go still and suddenly he turned around in a stance that clearly stated he was ready to find the kid and rip him a new one. Mikey managed to calm him down reminding him to breath and that he was okay. It didn’t take long, but Leatherhead had been worried that Mikey was going to leave him. Mikey reassure Leatherhead that while it was kind of scary seeing his huge boyfriend so angry he wasn’t about to run away.

It took some more reassuring and a detour to get ice cream before Leatherhead was ready to talk. Even then he didn’t really talk about what happened to him and more about his triggers.

He had a fear of basements and anything that resembled a basement since that was where he was kept. The word freak was a trigger though it didn’t give him flashbacks. He had a fear of government agents since that was how they guy approached him and government badges were another trigger, though it varied on how bad he reacted to them. Mikey had bemoaned the fact that Leatherhead would never know the joys of Supernatural or the X files and that made Leatherhead chuckle a little. He felt better after that and the rest of the date had gone fine.

On Monday everything was going fine right up until before third period. Mikey was getting books out of his locker when a guy he vaguely remembers from his history class leaned up on the locker next to him.

Mikey looked at the guy in confusion. “Can I help you,” Mikey asked?

The guy smiled in a cocky way that made Mikey label the guy as a douchebag.

“I’m Tom, were in history together.”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah I figured that out. Do you need my notes?”

Tom smiled bigger in a way that made Mikey wonder if he was going to have to fight him. “No just your phone number and a time when I can take you out.”

It took Mikey a minute to process things. This guy was asking him out, and he seemed sure that he was going to get a date.

Mikey smiled sweetly. “Thanks, but no thanks,” Mikey said.

The guy looked surprised for a minute. “So you’re not gay,” Tom asked?

Mikey thought about how to answer before saying: “No I’m gay, but I’m not interested.”

Tom started smiling again probably thinking he could convince Mikey. Mikey checked the hall clock and realized that he was going to be late if he didn’t shake this guy.

“Are you sure? I mean how can you know if you’re really interested in me when we’ve barely had time to talk?”

Mikey frowned. “Because I don’t like how you smile?”

Tom looked confused. “My smile,” he asked?

“It’s too cocky and makes you look like an ass.”

An angry look came over Tom’s features and he shoved Mikey against a locker. “You’ve got a smart mouth on you. I bet it could be put to better use.”

Mikey was getting ready to defend himself when Tom was suddenly pulled away and slammed against the lockers.

“You touch him again, hell you even look at him, and I can promise you that you will be in the hospital,” a deep voice growled.

Mikey watched in shock as Leatherhead his gentle sweet boyfriend looked as if he was going to kill the guy he was pinning to the lockers.

The guy didn’t seem to want to give up though. “Who are you?”

Leatherhead growled, and looked like he was about to rip the guys head off. “His boyfriend,” he said his voice taking on a tone that sounded murderous. “Now I’m going to let you go and I expect you to run away as fast as you can. If you ever brother Michelangelo again not only will you have to deal with me, but with his brothers as well.”

This seemed to finally make it through Tom’s thick head, and he nodded. Leatherhead released him and he ran like his pants were on fire.

Leatherhead hesitated before coming over to Mikey. “Are you okay,” Leatherhead asked?

Mikey nodded slowly before hugging Leatherhead who returned the hug. “That was kind of shocking,” Mikey said.

Leatherhead looked nervous. “I didn’t scare you did I?”

Mikey hesitated. “I guess at first, but only cause I’ve never seen you look that way. Even when the kid called us….said we were… you know, you didn’t look that mad.”

Leatherhead stroked his cheek. “I will never be that way with you,” Leatherhead said softly.

“I know and it was more shocking than scary.” Mikey realized something. “You know everyone’s going to know were a couple by lunch.”

Leatherhead sighed and nodded. He took Mikey’s hand and squeezed it. “I know and I’m ready for it. With you, your brothers, Casey and April helping to support us we’ll be fine. In a while we’ll be old new.”

Mikey nodded. “Okay,” Mikey felt nervous, but he knew Leatherhead was right.

Leatherhead sighed. “We better get to class. I was only headed this way because I forgot my textbook. I’m glad I did,” Leatherhead got a look that made Mikey positive he’d heard the sexual comment Tom had made.

“Come on I’ll walk you to class. Were both going to be late anyway might as well make sure you don’t run into Tom.”

Mikey nodded glad that he’d already had history today. Leatherhead walked him to his class than headed towards his own. Sure enough by lunch time the whole school knew and there were varying stories what had happened. Some claimed that Tom had simply asked for help in class and Leatherhead took it as him hitting on Mikey. Other stated that Mikey had been flirting with Tom, but lied about it when Leatherhead caught them. Leatherhead and Mikey told the real story to Mikey’s brothers and friends.

Both had to reassure his brothers and Casey that for now the whole Tom thing was under control. Mikey knew it might not stop Raph and Casey from thinking he needed to be taught a lesson, but he wouldn’t be held responsible for their actions.

The rest of the day Mikey mostly ignored the stares and whispers. No one seemed brave enough to approach him though some look like they wanted to. Mikey and Leatherhead met for tutoring and afterwards walked home. As they walked in a comfortable silence Mikey thought of how the whole school now knew that he and Leatherhead were together. He knew Leatherhead hadn’t been out at he wondered if he was just as new to relationships as Mikey was.

“So have you ever dated anyone before me,” Mikey asked?

Leatherhead had blushed at this and after a long pause sighed “I’m going to be honest with you. It wasn’t so much dating as it was quick flings. One was a one night stand that despite being my first time wasn’t really memorable and the second time…. it was more just us seeking physical release than a relationship.”

Mikey was shocked by this, and suddenly felt unsure about himself. He was a virgin whose first kiss had been from the guy he been on his first date with. He never expected Leatherhead to be so experienced. He felt a hand gentle lifting his face up and he saw Leatherhead with a gentle look on his face.

“Michelangelo you don’t have to worry about anything. I think I’d be more worried if you were experienced. I like you just as you are. It’s too soon to be thinking about jumping into bed and if we do get to that point in our relationship than I’ll be sure to make things perfect and we can take all the time in the world.”

Mikey nodded though he was still worried. He’d never really taken the time to think about if his boyfriend had ever been in any kind of relationship.

“Please don’t worry about things that are in the past. You are who I want to be with and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He had kissed Mikey, and Mikey kissed back letting the fear he had drift away. Like Leatherhead said he was with Mikey, and he was happy with him. It didn’t matter who he’d been with before.

By the end of the week the rumors surrounding Leatherhead and Mikey were still going strong. He didn’t pay it much mind and from what he could tell neither did Leatherhead. Mikey had been preoccupied with training to spend too much effort on stupid rumors, but he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about what Leatherhead had told him.

He believed everything Leatherhead had told him, but still worried. He had thought about talking to Donnie about it, but he knew Donnie wouldn’t have any advice to give. Both April and Donnie had dated other people, but only two or three, and never went on a date with the same person more than twice. He knew neither Donnie nor April were the kind for casual hook ups either and while Mikey hated to admit it the fact that Leatherhead had slept with other people made him jealous and a little confused.

If Leatherhead wasn’t a virgin why was he taking things so slow with Mikey? They had both agreed to go slow, but Leatherhead was always so sweet with his affection. Other than that passionate kiss after Thanksgiving, but Mikey chalked that up to need comfort more than anything else. Mikey was a little worried that Leatherhead saw him as something cute rather than sexy. Problem was he didn’t know how to be sexy. He’d never had a need to, but he was wondering if that had to change.

It was Leo who seemed to take note of Mikey’s feeling and on Sunday he came to talk.

“So what’s going on,” he asked taking a seat on Mikey’s bed?

Mikey frowned. “What do you mean,” he asked confused?

“You’re thinking really hard about something and I want to know what it is.”

Mikey thought about how he explained to Leo about what he was thinking about and blushed.

“So it’s a sex thing,” Leo said. Mikey tried to protest, but Leo wasn’t having it.

“Is he pressuring you,” Leo said his voice taking on a dark tone?

“No and that’s the problem,” Mikey blurted out.

Leo looked confused and Mikey sighed before explaining about Leatherhead's past and how Mikey worried the older teen didn’t find him sexy.

Leo sighed the way he did when he had to repeat something because Mikey wasn’t paying attention.

Mikey frowned. “What,” Mikey asked annoyed?

“You’re an idiot,” Leo said. “Seriously you’ve never noticed the way he looks at you?” Mikey looked even more confused.

“Remember those times he’s watched you practice,” Leo asked?

Mikey nodded though he didn’t know where this was going. Leo didn’t look pleased with Mikey’s lack of observation.

“He looks at you like he wants to eat you alive. I swear that time you came out of the showers still wet I was sure he was going to throw you over his shoulder and take you back to some secret cave. The guy wants you, but he doesn’t just want your body which is the reason we’ve let him get away with the looks.”Leo sighed. “Look I know in the past Raph has given you shit for being a virgin, but it’s really nothing to be ashamed of. The fact that Leatherhead is taking things so slow should be more special. He wants to do right by you Mikey. He wants to make sure that you’re ready. It’s clear that he knows how to find a quick hook up if he wanted to, but you mean more than that. Sex is fun yeah and it feels really good, but I still think that it’s better when you’re with someone you really care about. I don’t know from experience, but I’m sure Don can back me up,” Leo explained. “Look Mikey you and Leatherhead have something special. I know you guys took a while to become get together, but we all knew from day one you would. You and Leatherhead look at each other the same way Donnie and April do.”

Leo frowned. “I know I’m not the one you normally go to when you need advice, but when you are ready just let Leatherhead know. Plus maybe you should tell him how you’re feeling anyway. Maybe he’s afraid to be too aggressive and is worried he’ll scare you off.”

Mikey thought about what Leo had said and nodded. “Thanks Leo.”

Leo smiled and gave Mikey a small hug. “Glad I could help. Never forget that I’m here for you too Mikey,” He said before leaving. Mikey nodded and had a much better feeling about things.   



	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys so this might be the last update for a while. NANOWRIMO or National Novel Writing Month is coming up in November and while I won't be writing a novel I will be trying to write something everyday. No matter if it's crack, a haiku, or an actual story, I'll be trying to write something. Some of those things I will be posting so while SAM isn't going to be updated you'll still be getting some content.

On Monday Mikey was thinking of a place he could talk to Leatherhead about how he was feeling. Mikey had been told by all three of his brothers that they would be out and he’d have the apartment to himself. Mikey knew what they were telling him was that if he needed a quiet moment with Leatherhead he’d have it. Mikey and Leatherhead were allowed at the apartment by themselves, but they had to stay in the living room or kitchen. It had been the same rule for April and Donnie. Even if the teens thought they could get away with it Splinter would know right away. They’d rather follow the rules and get to keep the very generous offer than have it gone completely.

“So we’ve got the apartment to ourselves I was thinking we could study there today. I kind of want to talk to you about something.”

Leatherhead seemed surprised, but nodded. “Okay,” he said and they headed to lunch. After school Leatherhead and Mikey met at the library like normal, but left the school headed to Mikey’s place. When they got their couple sat on the couch and put their books on the coffee table.

Leatherhead looked nervous. “So what do you want to talk about?”

Mikey smiled and cuddled close to Leatherhead. This surprised the taller teen, but he wrapped his arms around Mikey.

Mikey and Leatherhead didn’t cuddle often. They went out on most of their dates and movie theater seats weren’t designed for getting close. They did cuddle when watching movies with his brothers and their friends. April and Donnie did the same thing so Mikey felt comfortable doing it as well. Still Mikey kind of wished they could do it more. “I… I wanted to ask you why are you so gentle with me?”

Leatherhead looked confused so Mikey explained. “You said we could take things slow and I’ve liked that, but I think I want to speed things up a bit. I’m not saying I’m ready for sex, but you don’t have to be so chaste when you kiss me.”

Leatherhead seemed to understand. “I’m just worried I’m going to scare you off by being to… aggressive.”

Mikey smiled. “I know you’d never hurt me. My brothers know you’d never hurt me. When you kissed me after that fight with your mom I really liked it. I….I love you.” Mikey looked at Leatherhead worriedly. Leatherhead look surprised then kissed Mikey with passion before pulling away “I love you too Michelangelo,” he said softly.

Mikey smiled and kissed Leatherhead. Leatherhead kissed back his hands rubbing Mikey’s back. Mikey ran his hands through Leatherheads hair. They kissed on the couch for what felt like hours, but it was really just a few minutes. Mikey rubbed against Leatherhead and wasn’t surprised to find him hard since he was pretty aroused himself.

Leatherhead stiffened and pulled away. “I think that’s enough for now.” Mikey blushed, but nodded agreeing that too much and they might do something they regretted.

By some miracle they managed to get some work done and by the time they were done his brother were back. They were wrapping things up by then, and Leatherhead needed to head home anyway.

Mikey walked his boyfriend back home and they kissed once there.

“I’ll talk to my parents to about dinner tomorrow,” Leatherhead said.

Mikey smiled brightly. “Great.” He hesitated before saying: “I love you.”

Leatherhead smiled. “I love you too,” he said softly before kissing Mikey one last time. Mikey headed inside with a big grin on his face.

When he got home he headed to his room. Donnie saw the smile and chuckled. “So you told him?”

Mikey nodded still smiling.

“I’m guessing by your smile he said it back?” Mikey nodded again and with a bit more force. Donnie laughed and smiled. “Good,” he said and went back to his computer. Mikey got out his sketch book out wanting the finish a drawing he was working on.

Wednesday morning Leatherhead was waiting by his locker with a smiling face.

Mikey smiled back. “Happy to see me?”

Leatherhead nodded, and caressed Mikey’s cheek. Mikey smiled not caring of the people around him. “Very happy and I have good news. My mother agreed to have you over for dinner. Saturday night if that’s a good time for you.”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah, I’ll shower at the dojo and change there before heading over to your place.”

Saturday had been scheduled into small pieces. Wake up have breakfast and head to the dojo to meditate. Warm up and practice Katas until lunch where they had a small break. After lunch was sparing and then Master Splinter worked with them one on one with whatever needed work. Mikey was last which was fine with him. He’d bring his sketch book or some comic books while waiting.

Splinter had a strict no electronics in the dojo. Cell phones had to be off and stored in lockers along and any other electronic devices was banned. He claimed it messed with the chi of the place, but everyone knew that it was because phone and other devices distracted people.

Leatherhead smiled. “Great, can I walk you to class?”

Mikey nodded and after putting his things away while grabbing the books he needed headed to his first class. His second class was history and while Tom had clearly told everyone about his encounter with Leatherhead he didn’t even look at Mikey. This led Mikey to believe that while Tom might be a creep and not understand what the word ‘no’ meant he wasn’t a complete idiot.

Mikey was surprised that Raph and Casey hadn’t done anything to him, but maybe they had just nothing physical. Both could be scary and intimidating as all hell. It would have surprised Mikey if they’d cornered Tom and had a nice talk about respecting others. The rest of the day was fine and practice was great. Mikey had bested Donnie in a sparring match.

When Mikey had won they’d all congratulated him, but Mikey began to worry. It was becoming clear that Mikey was not only catching up to his brothers, but in some aspects surpassing them. He was able to learn katas much faster even though they were getting more complex.

Where Raph had problems with agility Mikey surpassed him. Where Leo and Donnie still struggled to think without thinking Mikey excelled at it. It made Mikey scared that his brothers would come to resent him.

Mikey knew that Leo and Raph wanted to go pro with fighting while Donnie was trying extra hard so he’d have a good shot in the competitions. Mikey had always been just able to keep up with his brothers and now he was at times better than they were. Mikey didn’t want them to resent him. He could only imagine how it would feel to be bested at your own game by the person who had always fell behind.

Splinter congratulated Mikey, and commanded that he and Donnie have another match. From the moment they started Mikey knew he was going to win, but fear of his brothers coming to hate him caused him to decide to lose. He did what he could to make it look like he was trying, but in the end he lost.

He stood up from where Donnie had knocked him down and smiled. “Great job Donnie,” he said, but all three of his brothers looked confused and when he looked to Splinter he saw his father looking upset.

“Michelangelo would you care to tell me why you threw the match,” Splinter asked calmly, but with a sharp edge to his voice?

Mikey looked at his brothers who all clearly wanted the same answer. Leo looked like Splinter disappointed, but with a hint of worry. Raph looked confused as did Donnie though his brother also looked hurt.

Mikey opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed and opened it, but again closed it. He finally shrugged. Splinter frowned, and Mikey knew he was going to be in trouble, but he’d take it if it meant not having his brothers hate him.

Splinter walked over to Mikey and kneeled down next to him surprising the blue eyed teen. Splinter looked concerned and Mikey felt awful. Splinter clearly knew something was wrong and normally this would be the time where Mikey would break down about what was bugging him, but his fear was too strong.

So far his brothers hadn’t seemed to notice just how good Mikey was getting and he was frightened that if he explained what he was worried about then they would realize just how much better Mikey was getting and how he was no longer someone to see as a brother, but just another opponent that they had to beat at all cost even the relationship they shared.

Part of Mikey knew he was being stupid, but another part of him just wouldn’t let go of the fear. Mikey was not one to keep secrets about what was bugging him, and after coming out his family had seemed to constantly doing small checks on him. Nothing evasive or annoying just making sure that Mikey truly was happy and that his smile wasn’t a mask.

Splinter’s frowned deepened. “Michelangelo… what’s wrong?”

Mikey looked at Splinter with those big blue eyes of him and before he could stop himself he blurted out: “I don’t want to be resented.”

Splinter looked surprised and then confused. “Why would you thing that?”

Mikey frowned. “Because I’m getting so much better at fighting. I can do high level kata’s with ease, I’m better at agility than Raph, I’m better at thinking on my feet than Donnie and Leo. I can hold my own against Raph even when he’s at his best and when Donnie and I started fighting I knew I was going to win right away. I’m getting better than them, and I don’t want them to see me as an enemy.” By the time Mikey was done talking he’d felt for a brief moment of relief which was crushed with fear.

There was a moment of silence before his brothers all started talking at once. Mikey couldn’t understand what they were saying, but they sounded concerned and hurt.

Splinter managed to quite them down. “Each of you will get a turn to say something, but not all at once.” He was quiet for a minute “Donnie you may go first since it was your fight that Michelangelo threw.   
  
“Mikey that’s insane. Look I think I speak for all of us when I say were proud of you,” Leo and Raph nodded. “Mikey we’ve already had the talk about different talents, but I’ll repeat it again. Everyone is better at something than other people. You are naturally talented with agility and have a knack for picking up kata’s. That’s good in fact that’s great. Just because we might have to work harder doesn’t mean we’ll resent you.”

 

“You’ve been working so hard though,” Mikey protested. “You train so hard and yet I knew how to win before we’d even really begun to fight. Doesn’t that make you angry? Don’t you feel upset that you’re little brother can best you so easily.” Mikey bit his lip as he realized he might have just given Donnie a reason to be upset.

“Donnie shook his head. “Mikey it can be frustrating when I lose a match, but I just try harder. I’m not as athletically gifted as you, Leo, and Raph. That’s fine with me though. I love ninjituse and want to keep practicing, but it’s not a major goal in my life to win a tournament or anything. Even if I did fighting with you is good for me because with you being more skilled you challenge me. You force me to think on my feet which as you stated I need to improve on. You shouldn’t have thrown the fight just because you thought you’d win. For all you know I might have surprised you.” Mikey frowned as he thought about this. It was true that Donnie and Mikey’s fights were getting longer, and Donnie was getting better at moving without thinking. Mikey hung his head as he realized that Donnie was right. How many times had he used Raph’s over confidence to win a match?

Splinter put a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Leo would you like to speak next?”

Mikey frowned and lifted his head slightly to see Leo smiling.

“Mikey I can’t tell you how proud and amazed I am at you’re progression. You’ve really improved and while I’ll admit I am sometimes jealous with how fast you manage to master a kata even when I still struggle you push me to practice harder. I can’t wait to see you compete because I know you’ll do amazing.”

Mikey was shocked. “Really,” he asked kind of in awe? Leo had always been the best and to hear his oldest brother that he thought Mikey would do great in competition was the best kind of compliment he could get.

“Really,” Leo replied smiling.

Mikey then looked to Raph and felt his fears reappear. Raph was the most competitive of them all. He and Leo had always been close, but put them in the dojo and that close bond turned into a rivalry. Raph had gotten better over time. He was starting to understand that he didn’t need to be the best student, just be the best he could be. He still struggled with it and now that they were getting ready to compete he sometimes forgot that lesson.

Raph sighed. “Mikey I won’t lie and say it’s not infuriating at times to see how fast you’re improving. The fact that you’ve been improving so much just by applying yourself could drive anyone mad. I get jealous just like Leo, but I also am proud of you. I won’t say I’ll never get mad or frustrated with how good you are, but I do promise to never turn that jealousy and frustration into resent. If I do I give all of you the right to kick my butt until I remember that promise.”

Everyone chuckled at the tension Mikey felt left him. He looked up at Splinter who was smiling. “We are all proud of you Michelangelo and we want you to do your best no matter what. Since you seem to be focus on how good you are let me point out some of your own flaws. You are not as strong as Raphael, or as good at strategy like Donatello, and while you are making progress with your weapons Leo is much more adapted using his. Do you now understand things better?’

Mikey nodded and thought things were settled.

“Good. Now you still threw you match with Donatello which is unacceptable. For two weeks, when you are not training you will be meditating. Mikey groaned, and his brothers all laughed as they knew how much Mikey hated mediating. He got why they did it, but he was never good at it and sitting still for so long was hard. Still he knew Splinter would have given a similar and suitable punishment had any of his brothers done something like that. Splinter was fair and it would make the lesson stick. Still he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“I think that is enough training for today,” Splinter said and they brothers got up to shower.

At dinner Mikey told his brothers and father how they were on their own for Saturday night.

“So are you nervous,” Donnie asked?

Mikey shrugged. “Kind of, but I’m sure things will be fine. He’s always said him mom seems to be coming around. I’m hoping that seeing us together will help her see how happy Leatherhead is. His dad I have no doubt will like me. He’s been the one trying to get Leatherheads mother to go to PLFAG meetings.”

Donnie nodded and said: “if things go well maybe we should invite them over.”

Splinter nodded in agreement. Mikey smiled. “That would be great,” he said. Conversation drifted to something else and the rest of the night went as normal.

The rest of the week went well. The rumors at school were slowly dying down though a few were still around. One claimed that Splinter was actually a Yakuza boss and was trying to take over turf from another gang. He was using his sons to do so and Leatherhead was actually working as an underground boxer to help him make money.

Mikey had supposedly started out at making sure Leatherhead had everything he needed to be happy which included sex. He and Mikey had fallen in love and secretly planned to run away together to live honest and crime free lives. When Mikey had first heard the rumor he blushed bright red as did Leatherhead. It was pretty crazy which a good thing was. The crazier the rumors got the closer they were getting to ending. The craziest rumor always came up just before they died. Mikey was looking forward to them just going away.

A few times some of the more realistic rumors had gotten to the teachers and all four boys were brought into questioning by a CPS worker. It had been upsetting to the boys and they knew the only reason the rumors were even considered was because they were adopted.

The boys wouldn’t deny that a single man adopting four boys was unusual, but they would defend their father no matter what. Splinter loved them and while they were his students they were first and foremost his sons. Splinter had told them that he taught them ninjituse not so they could fight, but so they could learn discipline and how to focus.

The fighting did sometimes come in handy living in New York and all, but they were only supposed to fight if there was no other option.

Leatherhead had taken the opportunity of being out to hold Mikey’s hand. Both weren’t comfortable with doing anything other than that though. They didn’t want to put on a show and kissing would only make the rumors last longer.

The rest of the day and following week went well and soon it was Saturday.

Mikey had asked April for help again when it came to clothing. Leatherhead told him to dress casual, but he still wanted to look nice. April picked out a burnt orange t-shirt with dark wash denim jeans. He didn’t bother with his hair knowing it would be useless to fight it.

He headed over and took a deep breath before pressing the buzzard. He was let in and greeted at the door by Leatherhead.

He ushered Mikey into the living room where his father and mother were. Mikey now knew where Leatherhead got his tall built from. The man who was Leatherheads father was huge and Mikey wondered if he’d been a body builder at some point. Leatherhead’s mother was smiling though it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Mom, dad this is Michelangelo Hamato, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Heinz and please call me Mikey,” Mikey said greeting them.          

Mr. Heinz smiled. “Nice to meet you Mikey, I heard you’re quite proficient in ninjutsu.”

Mikey smiled. “Yeah, though it kind of comes with the territory of being a Hamato. What with Splinter being a master and all. I love it, but probably would have never gotten into it if it wasn’t for my dad.”

This seemed to interest Mr. Heinz even more. “Are you referring to Yoshi Hamato? I didn’t know he had a son.”

“Actually there are four of us,” Mikey replied

This seemed to surprise Mr. Heinz even more.

Mikey smiled at Mr. Heinz. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of us. My father hasn’t been in the spotlight for a long time. He’s happy running a dojo.”

“Why don’t we continue this conversation over dinner,” Mrs. Heinz said. They all walked to the kitchen and sat at the table.

“So you’re father is the one who taught you ninjutsu,” Mr. Heinz asked?      

Mikey nodded. “Yeah, he taught all four of us. My oldest brothers Leo and Raph are the most serious about it.”

“Raph… is that short for something,” Mrs. Heinz asked?

Mikey blushed slightly forgetting these people didn’t know him or his brothers. “Raphael. We all have names relating to Renaissance artist. “Leo is short for Leonardo and Donnie is short for Donatello. I know it seems odd that all our names are connected, but really only me and Donnie’s full names are uncommon and it’s not like Michelangelo is completely unheard of. Mrs. Heinz nodded and Mikey felt like she wanted to know everything about him, but simply so she could judge.

“It must have been hard for one man to take care of four young boys.”

Mikey shrugged. “We weren’t all adopted at once. Raph and Leo are 17. Donnie’s 16, and I’m 15. Leo was adopted first then Raph then Donnie than me. We’ve always had the best care and he did a great job at making sure we all felt like a family.”

Mikey took a bite of his food. It was good, but he decided to save the compliments for latter.

“So Mikey what do you like to do besides ninjutsu” Mrs. Heinz asked? “

“Well I love music, video game, comics, cooking, and drawing.”

Leatherhead smiled. “You should see some of his work. It’s wonderful.”

Mikey blushed. “It’s okay. It takes me a long time and a lot of paper to produce anything good.”

Leatherhead rolled his eyes. “That’s not true. You are very talented.”

Mikey smiled. “You know you already my boyfriend you don’t need to complement me to get me to like you.”

Leatherhead laughed as did Mr. Heinz. Mrs. Heinz didn’t seem to find the joke amusing.

“So Mikey what do you plan to do after graduation,” she asked politely?

Mikey blinked at the question unsure about how to answer. “Ummm I’m not sure. I mean I have time to figure it out since I’m just a freshman. I think I’m just kind of waiting to find my calling. My brothers all know what they want to do with their lives after high school. Leo and Raph want to compete and then take over the Dojo while Donnie has plans to be a scientist though he hasn’t narrowed down a specific filed. I’ll be going to college no matter what. So will Leo and Raph even if the make it big. Our father wants us all to have a good well rounded education.”

Mrs. Heinz didn’t exactly seem happy, but she didn’t say anything. Mikey was getting the feeling that she was deliberately finding reasons not to like him so she could set Leatherhead on a date. Mikey wouldn’t be surprised if she even had a girl picked out.

“Do you have a desire to compete, “asked Mr. Heinz?

Mikey nodded. “Yeah I’ll be competing this year and hopefully for a while longer, but I don’t want it to become my life. Donnie’s doesn’t plan to do it for very long though.” He explained the intern opportunity and how Donnie wouldn’t have the time for school, his internship and the demands that training took. “I love training and the thought of competing is exciting, but it’s not easy. Some days we get home grab a bowl of cereal for dinner and sleep till morning.”

“How do you get your homework done,” Mrs. Heinz asked and Mikey could hear her judging him.

“We don’t spend every day training. Like I said school is looked on as something very important. It’s been a little tough trying to fit in training with school, but it’s a balancing act were getting use to. Our father made it clear that school comes before training. None of us will be getting anywhere near a completion come mid-terms and finals. We were all kind of worried that Donnie wouldn’t be able to handle all the work from his advanced classes and training, but he’s doing fine. Still I can see why he’s decided to not try and juggle training and internship and school all at once.”

“Have you, and your brothers ever been to your father hometown,” Mr. Heize asked and Mikey was glad for the change of subject.

Mikey shook his head. “He says he’ll take us after we all graduate. We’ve basically taken on his heritage as our own. We know about all the customs and even celebrate a few holidays. When we were younger we celebrated children’s day which was basically an excuse to have a day off from school and go to Coney Island.”We were actual raised bilingual. I’m actually pretty good with Japanese though Leo’s the go to when it comes to knowing the most about traditions.”

The fact that Mikey could speak Japanese seemed to be something that piqued Mrs. Heinz interest. Mikey decided to run with it. “I remember when we first invited Casey over and decided to watch a movie. We turned it on and were watching it for almost a full minute before Casey asked where the subtitles were. We were confused for a second before we realized that Casey had no idea what the characters were saying. We fumbled with the menu screen before finding English subtitles and ended up correcting the translation a few times. Now anytime we watch anything in Japanese Casey reminds us to turn on the subtitles.

We can also read kanji though Donnie’s the best at it. Apparently dyslexia isn’t reserved for the English language.” Mikey blushed at this and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Leatherhead giving him a soft smile.

“You’re getting better with writing all the time. Remember that paper I helped you with? You were able to spell most of the words and I only had to remind you once about which was the B’s and D’s faced.”

Mikey smiled softly and the blush faded slightly.

Dinner continue and while Mrs. Heinz didn’t seem interested in fully interrogating Mikey though her like for him hadn’t grown.

During dessert they talked for a little longer. Mikey learned Mrs., Heinz was a lawyer and Mr. Heinz owned a small, but important company that made medical supplies.

When they finished eating Mikey offered to help with the dishes. Really he just wanted to talk to Mrs. Heinz for a few minutes.

One they started Mikey was quiet for a minute before speaking. “I know you’re not happy about Luke being gay, but I hope you can see that he’s happy.” Mikey decided it was better to use Leatherhead’s given name since that seemed to be what his parents preferred to call him.

Mrs. Heinz frowned. “He’d be happier if he could find a nice girl.”

Mikey frowned at that, but instead of arguing asked: “why do you think that.”

“Luke wants to be a doctor he’d have an easier time finding employment if he had a nice wife instead of a boyfriend.”

Mikey shook his head.”Maybe when you were young, but the world’s changing. While he might not be accepted at some kind of Christian hospital it’s likely that by the time he needs to start looking for a job that it won’t be such a big deal.”

Mrs. Heinz was quiet for a long while. “Even if that’s true you’re not really doctor’s spouse marital.”

Mikey mentally flinched, but decided he was making leeway.”Right now I’m not, but I’ve still got most of high school and all of college to live. People change and while I doubt I’ll ever be the perfect homemaker I’m also not quite done being a kid yet. I don’t even know if me and Luke will still be dating in a year let alone get married, but even if we aren’t him being gay isn’t going to change and you need to accept that now.”

Mrs. Heinz looked at Mikey and for the first time really smiled though it wasn’t very big. “You’re smarter than I gave you credit for. I guess I have some thinking to do.”

Mikey would take that small victory and they finished he dishes in silence.

When it was time to say good bye Leatherhead got up to walk him home and Mikey thanked the Heinz’s for dinner and a nice evening.

Once outside Mikey looked at Leatherhead. “So do you think she’ll still set you up on a date?”

Leatherhead shrugged. “I was at first, but now I don’t know.” Mikey nodded and they walked hand in hand to Mikey’s in a comfortable silence.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Mikey said before leaning forward and kissing Leatherhead.

The taller teen kissed back before pulling away. “Love you,” he said softly.

“Love you too,” Mikey replied before giving his boyfriend one last kiss before heading inside.

When he got inside his apartment he saw his brothers in the living room. He entered and sat down on the couch. His brothers didn’t waste any time asking questions about the dinner. Mikey answered as best he could.

“Do you think you’ll be invited over again?” Leo asked Mikey shrugged. “I don’t know I’m still not sure what his mom thinks of me.”

“I’m sure things will be fine Mikey,” Donnie said reassuring. Mikey smiled in thanks and the boys returned to watching TV.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note IMPORTANT: So in case you were wondering I did change the rating from Mature to Explicit. This is to be on the safe side since there is a sex scene in this chapter. If you are not of age or simply do not want to read a sex scene you can read a T rated version on fanfiction.net. It’s under the same story title, but my username is whatawhatatomgirl.

The next day they had the same training schedule as Saturday. Mikey had hoped that Leatherhead would call of text him before he had to go to the dojo, but had no such luck.

During training it was clear he wasn’t focused. At lunch master splinter called the brothers to attention.

“Michelangelo can you explain why you are so unfocused today?”

Mikey sighed. “I’m just nervous to hear from Leatherhead.”     

“Why you said dinner went fine,” Raph asked?                  

Mikey frowned and explained the deal he’d made. He could see his family was worried, but he defended his boyfriend.

“Leatherhead’s gay and even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t cheat on me”                               

Raph frowned. “Then why are you so worried about this?”

“Because I want Leatherhead’s family to accept me like you guys accept him. Plus it’s been causing problems at home and I hate how sad he get after he fights with his mom.”

Splinter seemed to understand, but he frowned slightly. “Michelangelo I know you are worried, but right now you must focus on your training. I want you to spend the rest of your break mediating,” Master Splinter instructed.

Mikey sighed and nodded. He did as Splinter asked and it helped his relax a little. Still he was glad when practice was over and he could call Leatherhead.

“Hey,” Leatherhead answered.

“Hey,” Mikey said. There was a beat of silence and Leatherhead spoke. “After I got back from walking you home me and my mom talked. She told me how surprised she was by how we acted around each other. She said it reminded her of how she and my dad use to act. She apologized for not trying harder to understand and while she was still unsure about me being gay she was going to start going to PFLAG meetings with my dad. She wants me to be happy and it’s clear you make me happy.”

Mikey smiled “That’s great.”             

“Yeah, she wants you over for dinner again sometime.”

Mikey’s smile widened. “Really, does that mean I can come over more often?”

“Yeah, but same rules apply as at your house.”

“That fine, I just want to spend more time with you at your place.”

“Maybe you can come over sometime later this week?” Leatherhead offered.

“Sounds great,” Mikey said excitedly. They talked for a little while longer before saying good night.

As the boys sat down for dinner they looked at Mikey expectantly.

“Plan seemed to work.”

The brothers smiled with a mixture of happiness and relief. The rest of the night was spent hanging out together and relaxing before bed.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and on Saturday Mikey got a text from Leatherhead. “Where’s Donnie?”

Mikey was confused since if his boyfriend wanted to know where Donnie was he could just text him. “He just left to go out with April,” Mikey texted back.

Mikey waited for a reply when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Leatherhead made Mikey even more confused, but answered the call.

“So I was thinking I wanted to try something, but only if you’re okay with it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Leatherhead was quiet for a second before saying. “I can’t stop thinking about that day at my house.”

Mikey was sure if he got any more confused his brain was going to fry. “What you mean dinner?”

Leatherhead chuckled. “No I mean the day you came over to study. I can’t stop thinking of how your body felt pressed against mind while we kissed.”

Mikey blushed as he realized what Leatherhead wanted to do.

“Am I making you uncomfortable,” Leatherhead asked?

“No, I like where this is going,” Mikey said softly. Mikey then remembered something. “Hang on I’ll be right back,” Mikey said getting up and pulling off one of his wrist bands. He put it around the door so anyone could see it.

Growing up with a full house meant that boundaries were needed. The brothers had come up with the idea to put there wrist bands around the door to let others know not to bother them. It wasn’t always because of personal reasons either. Donnie did it when working on big projects, Leo when meditating and Raph when he was really angry and needed time to cool off. Mikey used it either when he was working on homework or drawing. He tried not to think of how his brothers would interpret the sign now that he had a boyfriend.

Mikey was nervous about what they were going to do, but he wanted to do it. It felt like right and while to some it might not seem like a big thing it was to Mikey. He’d never done anything like this, but he wanted to and he wanted to do it with Leatherhead. He was ready and while nervous he was excited as well.

“Okay I’m back,” Mikey said as he picked his phone back up.

“Take off your pants and boxers.” Leatherhead said.

Mikey did and smiled as he imagine Leatherhead doing the same.              

“Have you ever jacked off thinking about me?” Leatherhead asked his voice sounding impossibly deeper.

Mikey blush grew brighter. “Yes, but not a lot. It’s kind of hard to get alone time with four brothers.”

“I do it all the time. Sometimes all I have to do is think about kissing you and I’m hard. I’m guessing with four brothers you’re good at keeping quiet?”

Mikey blushed. “Kind of, I can’t be completely silent, but I know how to keep my voice down.”

Leatherhead chuckled again. “Good.”

“Can you touch yourself for me Mikey?” Leatherhead asked.

“Yes,” Mikey said and reached down to stroke his half hard erection. Mikey let out a small moan.

“Oh that sounds nice. Does it feel nice?” Leatherhead asked.

Mikey moaned. “Yeah it does.”

“Do you want me to touch myself Mikey?”

Mikey nodded, but realized he couldn’t be seen. “Yes,” he said as he continued to stroke his now fully hard erection.

Leatherhead let out a moan and Mikey knew he was touching himself

“Feels so good Angel,” Leatherhead said.

Mikey’s blush had been fading, but now it was back and as strong as ever. Leatherhead had called him that a few times and it was always in a sweet way. This made the nickname sound almost sinful which was kind of ironic. Leatherhead let out another moan and Mikey gasped his boyfriends name as he stroked himself.

“Mmmm Angel I wish I could see you. I bet you look so sexy.”

“Want to see you too,” Mikey moaned.

“Oh Mikey keep making those noises.” Mikey moaned and softly cried Leatherhead’s name trying his best to keep quiet. Leatherhead was just as vocal and it was a huge turn on for Mikey.

“Oh god I’m getting close,” Mikey moaned.

“Me too,” Leatherhead growled.

Mikey stroked once than twice than a third time and gasped loudly as he came. All Mikey could hear was moaning before Leatherhead cried out Mikey’s name and Mikey knew he was coming. Mikey lay there panting as he came down from his high.

As Mikey laid on his bed feeling like he was floating Leatherhead’s voice cut through the fog.

“That was amazing angel,” Leatherhead said. Mikey made a noise of conformation. Leatherhead chuckled “love you,” he said in a sweet tone.

“Love you too,” Mikey replied. They didn’t say anything else for a minute just relaxing and listening to the silence on the other line.

“Did you like it,” Leatherhead asked?

“Mmmm yeah it was worth the wait,” Mikey said smiling.

“Good maybe we can do it another time?”

“I’d like that,” Mikey said. They talked for a bit longer before hanging up. Mikey grabbed a pair of boxers that needed to be washed anyway and cleaned himself up. He got dressed and removed the wristband from around the door. He really hoped that no one had seen it and if they had they wouldn’t say anything about it. He grabbed his sketch book, but he just doodled. He was still feeling a little bit of the afterglow.

Mikey couldn’t help, but wonder if Leatherhead would be like that when they finally had sex or if he’d be more of his sweet self. He wouldn’t deny that he liked the more sexy side of Leatherhead. It had been hot to hear how low his already deep voice could go. How his purring growl was a noise that would haunt Mikey’s dreams.

When Donnie got home Mikey was reading a comic book. It had been about half an hour since Mikey got off the phone and he was nervous that his brother would somehow know what he’d done. He’d felt that way the first couple of times he’d masturbated, but it had faded. He wondered if he had phone sex enough times the same thing would happen.

Mikey pushed that thought away. “So how was your date?” He asked not looking up from his comic book.

“Good, it started to snow while we were out so we just walked for a while after dinner.” Mikey looked out his window and took notice of the change in weather.

“Know what you’re getting her for Christmas?” Mikey asked.

“I was thinking of a charm bracelet. You guys could each get her a charm so it wouldn’t be something from just me.” “What about you know what you’re getting Leatherhead?”

Mikey reached under his bed and pulled out a small bag. He took out a plush Alligator. “I’ll probably get him something else, but I thought it was cute.”

“Why an alligator?” Donnie asked confused.

Mikey shrugged. “When I saw it I just thought of him.”

Donnie seemed to think about what Mikey said before slowly nodding “I kind of get what you mean.”

Mikey smiled. “I was thinking I should make Leatherhead something. A drawing, but I don’t know what of.”

Why don’t you ask him? He’s seen some of your work. I’m sure he’s got something he’d love to have you draw.”

Mikey nodded agreeing with Donnie. Mikey was quiet for a moment before asking: “Do you think Leo and Raph will ever get steady girlfriends?”

Donnie looked surprised at this, but answered. “Yeah I think they will. Raph just wants to have fun right now which I can understand and Leo….I think high school girls are a little too immature for him. I was lucky to find April, but she’s kind of rare. Especially since our school is filled with a lot of rich daddy’s girls who prefer shopping to anything else. He needs someone who likes what he likes or at least can be supportive. You and I are lucky to have people who understand our intense training sessions. Some people would demand we give them more time than we can. Leatherhead and April are just happy to spend time with us when they can. Why are you asking?”

Mikey shrugged. “Just thinking of it I guess. I can’t remember the last time Leo or Raph went on a date.”

“Yeah, but I think that’s because their focusing on their training. You know Leo and Raph would love to make it big. They want to follow in Splinters footsteps. That means they have to train hard and I’m sure girls aren’t there biggest priority.”

Mikey nodded since that made sense. Then he thought of a something else that had been causing a little bit of worry. “Should I be thinking about what I want to do after high school?”

Donnie frowned. “Well kind of. I mean it’s always good to think of the future, but you don’t have to fret over it. I mean you’re only a freshman Mikey. Its okay to not have your life all planned out. You’re the most flexible of us Mikey. You could do something with art, food or even music. Take the time to think about what you like and if you want to o it for a living. You’ve got time to explore your options. Why are you worrying about after high school?” Donnie asked.

Mikey knew that Donnie was probably confused due to the fact that Mikey didn’t worry about the future often. He focused on the here and now. Mikey explained how Mrs. Heinz had asked him about it and he felt bad for not having an answer.

Donnie frowned. “Mikey trust me when I say you’ll figure it out. Everyone has worries about not knowing what they want to do for the rest of their life. Even seniors have that problem.”

Mikey was surprised by this. “Wow….okay that makes me feel better,” and it did.

Donnie smiled. “Good. Don’t worry Mikey you’ll figure it out just don’t go crazy over it.”

Mikey nodded and felt better about not knowing what he wanted to do with his life. He went back to his comic book and he heard Donnie turning on his computer. The rest of the time before bed was spent in a comfortable silence. With only the clacking of Donnie’s keyboard, the clicking of the mouse and the rustling of pages breaking it.

The next day Master Splinter announced that they would enter their first completion in mid march. That meant that training would get harder and twice a week they’d have both morning and evening practice. That meant getting to bed early enough to get up and practice before school. Mikey couldn’t hold back a groan, but he didn’t say anything. He had a hard enough time getting up for school and now he had to get up extra early. He was worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle the schedule change. Still he’d do his best though it meant no more late night texting sessions with Leatherhead. He was sure his boyfriend would understand, but it still kind of sucked.

He was excited about competing though. He’d been working so hard that he wanted to see his training pay off. He’d yet to beat Leo, but he was managing to hold his ground longer. Leo was still the best out of the three brothers, but that was to be expected. Leo worked harder than any of them and he was very talented. Add to his already great skill that he was learning to be more flexible in his fighting style and you had a force to be reckoned with.

Raph was learning to not let his frustration when losing get to him so much and turn his anger into a sharper focus.

Donnie like Leo had learned that not everything could be calculated and sometimes you had to go with your instincts rather than the logical choice.

Mikey’s focus was greater and whenever one of his brothers went against him they knew to be on their toes. Mikey had converted his usual goofing off into doing unexpected yet constructive moves. They were the kind of moves that would catch his opponent off guard if they weren’t ready for them. He had become as proud of his fighting as he was of his art.

That night he and Leatherhead talked for a little bit before Mikey went to bed.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur of training, school and spending what little time Mikey could with his friends and Leatherhead. He’d asked his boyfriend about any request he had for something Mikey could draw him for Christmas, but the tall teen said that he’d love whatever Mikey drew him. Mikey decided to draw Leatherhead a photo of them together that April had taken. It was a candid moment of them laughing. Mikey had sent it to him and it was now the background on his phone.

Soon Christmas was coming and to both Leatherhead and Mikey’s relief Leatherhead wouldn’t be going away for the holiday Splinter and the Heinz’s were getting along. Mikey was often too tired on the day he got to spend with Leatherhead so they spent more time at each other homes. In the beginning Mrs. Heinz didn’t seem to know how to react around Mikey and Leatherhead. Slowly she started asking Mikey about school and even about his training. It was clear she didn’t really know much about any martial arts, but Mikey was happy to explain things.

She once asked about how ninjistue could apply to everyday life and Mikey explained that ninjiituse and all martial arts was mostly about discipline and respect. You weren’t suppose to use it unless absolutely necessarily and even then the point in to cause a little damage as possible.

As Christmas neared Master Splinter asked Mikey if the Heinz’s would like to come over from Christmas eve dinner. Mrs.Heinz had been a little surprised and Mikey explained that while the Hamoto family wasn’t christened they still celebrated Christmas. They just turned it into a time for family and friends rather than Jesus. Casey’s family as well as April and her father were going to be there and Leatherhead was already practically family so it made sense to not only invite him, but his parents as well. Splinter had met with the Heinz once before. Leatherhead had brought them to the dojo so they could get a better idea of what Mikey and his brothers did. When practice was over Mikey and his brothers hit the shower while the three adults talked. When the brothers came out Splinter and the Heinz had apparently started trading stories about their children growing up.

Mikey was just glad that the parents were getting along that he didn’t mind having the story of the time he’d almost knocked himself out when first learning to use his nunchucks. In turn he’d learned how Leatherhead had started a fire when he’d gotten a junior chemistry set. Master Splinter told a similar story of how Donnie while trying to create a smoke bomb like real ninja’s use to have caused the whole apartment to be engulfed in smoke and it took three days with all the windows open for it to become habitual.

This bonding over stupid things kids do seemed to help Mrs. Heinz open up even more. The Heinz’s and Splinter even started calling each other by their first names (Elma and Aleck) rather than by their surnames. The PFLAG meeting were also helping. So Mikey was sure that the Heinz’s would be happy to come over for dinner on Christmas eve and was overjoyed when they agreed. Mrs. Heinz asked if she should bring anything and Mikey told her she could help him and April in the kitchen. She agreed and Mikey was glad to have the extra hands.

Mikey spent as much time as he could making sure the picture of Leatherhead was perfect. His wastepaper basket was full of crumpled drawings. When he finally got the image just perfect he worked on coloring it. He made sure that each color was exact which was hard since Leatherhead had the most unique eyes Mikey had ever seen. To most people they were green, but they weren’t. They were a lighter green than most eyes, but still bright and colorful with flecks of gold in them. To Mikey getting the color of the eyes right was just as important as anything else.

The saying the eyes were the window to the soul were never spoken truer than when referring to leatherhead. His eyes were beautiful like his soul and they were so expressive. Mikey could tell exactly what Leatherhead was thinking just from his eyes.

The few times he got angry his eyes didn’t darken like others. Instead they looked like they were clouded over. Mikey knew that depending on how murky Leatherhead eyes were his anger level was different. When he was annoyed you wouldn’t really noticed unless you looked really hard. When he was angry, but in control you could still see they were green, but that time when they’d been called freaks Leatherheads eyes were so clouded over you might think he was blind. That meant that he wasn’t in control any longer and Mikey found that Leatherhead hated that feeling. He hated the feeling of his anger taking over and losing control of himself. It was only due to years of therapy that he was even had as much control as he did. Mikey had found that things like music and talking in a calm and clear voice helped his boyfriend to calm down or remain calm. He needed to be reassured that he was safe and okay.

Mikey had another gift other than the stuffed alligator and the drawing. He used some money he’d been saving for a new game system to by a gold chain necklace with a hunk of the deep orange amber. Leatherhead had told him that whenever he saw anything orange he thought of Mikey. He figured that since he couldn’t always be with Leatherhead he might like something that reminded his boyfriend of him. It took hours of searching for a necklace that was just right, but he finally found one that was just the right shade of orange. He was excited to see how Leatherhead would react.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Hey guys I have a present for you… this brand new chapter of Sunflowers, Angles, and Math. I hope you guys like it and I hope that now matter if you celebrate Christmas or not you have a good day.

One Saturday as everyone slowly woke up and began to eat breakfast there was talk of decorating the apartment which included a large, but fake tree. The four brothers dragged the thing out of storage and it set up in the living room. Once breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned they got started on decorating. The hung tinsel up and added lights to the windows. It didn’t take long and before they finished and started on the big project which was the tree.

“Remember when you could tell how tall we were because that’s where most of the decorations would be?” Mikey asked as he held the ladder for Raph.

“Yeah and remember how we use to beg Splinter to let us sleep out here because we thought it would be easier to catch Santa?” Donnie asked.

Mikey snorted. “I remember the time Raph made me cry when he told me that Santa wasn’t real.”

“Hey it was time you learned the truth,” Raph said his defending himself.

“I was 6 Raph I hadn’t even lost all my baby teeth,” Mikey said.

Raph simply harrumphed and continued to decorate. Mikey smiled mostly because he now knew that Raph hadn’t meant to tell him Santa wasn’t real. He had asked without thinking why he and Leo were still getting presents from Santa when he didn’t exist. This had basically shattered Mikey’s world. Donnie had already started to become suspect that Santa wasn’t real and this only provided his theory so he wasn’t really upset. It took about an hour to calm the hysterical Mikey down and even then it had taken him receiving his first action figure of his favorite super hero to fully cheer him up.

The boys continued to share memories from past Christmas’s until the tree was done and Splinter had placed the star on the top.

After that everyone went to their respective room and gathered their gifts. They placed them under the tree and it made the picture complete. By the time they were done decorating the tree and it was nearing lunch time. Mikey made grilled cheese and tomato soup for everyone and the rest of the day was spent relaxing around the house and having a nice break from training.

When Christmas Eve finally came Mikey was actually the first one up so he could make breakfast for everyone. He started to make the dough for the cinnamon buns just like he did ever year. He always made a double batch so half a batch could be frozen and then baked the next day while they all opened presents.

Once April and latter Casey had started spending the holidays with them it had been decided that the brothers would give their friends their gifts and get them in return on Christmas eve, but the brothers themselves wouldn’t exchange gifts until Christmas Day. As soon as the cinnamon buns were out of the oven and their scent began to waft though the small apartment Mikey’s brothers and father came out of their rooms. By the time he’d finished frosting them everyone something to drink. He quickly served the food which included eggs and bacon before sitting down and enjoying the product of his labors.

About late afternoon April arrived with her dad. Soon Leatherhead and his parents arrived. Mikey and Leatherhead shared a quick kiss before Mikey along with April and Elma headed into the kitchen to get started on the food. It wasn’t that the food would take long to cook it was more that there was so much food to make that they needed to start early. Mikey could hear a Christmas movie playing on the TV. The three chefs started with making cookies.

Just as the cookies were coming out of the oven Casey, his father and his little sister arrived. When the cookies were cooled Mikey had Casey’s sister Anna help to decorate them. After the cookies were done they finished the rest of the food. By 6:00 dinner was ready and on the table. Everyone gathered round and while the Hamato clan wasn’t religious they still said a quick prayer.

Food was passed around and the conversation was filled with laughter. Everyone was all talking to different people about different things. Mikey just soaked it all in for a minute. He loved gatherings like this, where everyone was talking and smiling while enjoying good food. Mikey felt a tug on his sleeve and found Casey’s little sister pointing to a bowl of mash potatoes. Mikey smiled and grabbed the bowl “say when,” he said as he scooped some onto her plate.

“When,” she said after he plopped down a second spoonful onto her plate. “Thank you,” she said sweetly and Mikey smiled. He loved kids. Loved how they were so full of joy and wonder. Something clicked inside of him as he watched the little girl tuck into the potatoes. He had an interesting thought though he didn’t have time to dwell on it as he was asked his opinion on the trailer for a new horror movie. The topic moved on to other things and the rest of dinner was spent talking about everything and anything.

When dinner was finished everyone grabbed some hot chocolate and cookies before heading to the living room. The brothers and their friends began to exchange presents. There were even a few small gifts for Casey’s sister so she didn’t feel left out. They went around in a circle each person opening their gifts before the next person would open theirs.

Mikey got a new sketch book from April and a new phone case with the Avengers on it from Casey. He then opened Leatherhead’s present. Mikey laughed with joy when he saw it was a hoodie made to look like a ninja outfit, complete with a built in mask to hide his face.

“I know red is Raph’s color, but I thought you’d still like it,” Leatherhead said.

“I love it,” Mikey said putting it on right away. He smiled and kissed Leatherhead on the cheek. “It’s perfect.” “He got out the three presents an saw the look of apprehension on Leatherhead’s face. Don’t worry one gift barley cost me a dollar and another I made.”

Leatherhead nodded and smiled as he opened up the alligator doll. He then went for the other small box, but Mikey stopped him.

“Save that for last,” Mikey said.

Leatherhead blinked in confusion, but shrugged and opened the biggest present. Mikey had his drawing framed so it would be in perfect condition. Leatherhead gaped at the drawing of him and Mikey. Everyone crowded around the picture and marveled at Mikey’s talent causing the young teen to blush. Once everyone was done complimenting him he handed the last present to Leatherhead. Leatherhead opened it and stared at the necklace.

“Do you like it?” Mikey asked worriedly.

Leatherhead nodded he pulled it out and everyone stared as the small piece of amber practically glowed in the light. “Help me put it on?” Leatherhead asked.

Mikey nodded and got up clasping the necklace at the nape of Leatherheads neck.

“It’s very beautiful.” Elma said her smile sweet and filled with a happy, content look that Mikey had come to see more and more when the couple was together. Leatherhead pulled Mikey from around his back and into a gentle kiss. Mikey smiled and stayed close to him the rest of the evening.

Finally it was time for everyone to go home. Mikey and Leatherhead shared a good bye kiss as did Donnie an April. Once gone the four brothers did the dishes and picked up scraps of wrapping paper before heading to bed.

The next morning the boys were up early as was master Splinter. Mikey put the cinnamon rolls he prepared the other day into the oven.

They all sat around swapping presents. One of Mikey’s favorite gifts was from Raph, a t-shirt that read I’m not short I’m fun sized. Donnie had gotten him some nice colored pencils and Leo got him a new video game.

It was Splinters gift that meant the most. He gave Mikey his own karisawa. It had an orange handle just like his nunchucks. Mikey knew the gift meant that Splinter though he was ready to actually own his new weapon and not just practice with it. His brothers all congratulated him on what in his family was a big deal. Owning the karisawa meant he had to take care of it. Despite Mikey not being the neatest person he took great care of his weapons. His nunchucks looked brand new even though he had them since he was ten.

Mikey thanked his father and handed him his present. Master Splinter opened it and smiled showing it to Mikey’s brothers. It was a drawing of all five of them. Mikey had been thinking of what to get Splinter for Christmas and realized while there were a lot of pictures of the brothers both together and separate, but there was no family photo. Mikey had decided to add personalities to the picture. Raph had his arms cross to look tough, but smiling. Leo and Splinter were both standing tall with their hands behind their backs both looking like the leaders they were. Donnie had a screwdriver in one hand and a medical bag in the other. Mikey had drawn himself sticking his tongue out playfully while his fingers formed the peace sign.

“This is very good Michelangelo I will hang someplace where everyone can see it.”

Mikey smiled glad that Splinter liked the gift. Once presents were done being opened the cinnamon buns were out of the oven and cooled. Mikey slathered them in frosting and everyone sat down for breakfast. The rest if the day was spent with Christmas movies playing on the TV while everyone enjoyed their new presents.

New years was spent watching Movies with April, Casey and Leatherhead until they watched the ball drop. Leather head and Mikey shared a New Years kiss as did April and Donnie. Donnie and Mikey walked April and Leatherhead home while Casey was staying the night since he lived the furthest away.

On the first day back to school Mikey wore the shirt Raph gave him causing Leatherhead to laugh when he saw it. “I can’t think of a more appropriate shirt,” he said as he walked Mikey to class.

The rest of the day went on as normal, but afterwards Leatherhead and Mikey headed to the taller teens place to study. Splinter gave Mikey a free day off of after school training since he still struggled with some of his classes. Leatherhead would help him with the harder things and make sure Mikey understood what he was learning in class. They’d been studying at either Mikey’s or Leatherhead’s home for a while and when they were done studying they’d hang out for a little bit. Afterwards they walked the other home and kissed before saying goodbye.

The rest of January was spent as what had become the new normal, balancing practice and school all while trying to have a social life. It wasn’t easy, but Splinter never failed to praise the boys for keeping their grades up. He explained how life was often a balancing act and he was proud how well they were mastering it. The brothers were proud of themselves and it was exciting to see their advancement in their training along with their grades staying steady. Everything was going great and everyone was excited about finally being able to compete in a real tournament.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:This chapter has another sex scene in it. If you are underage or don't like smut there is a T rated version of this fic on fanfiction.net. Hope you guys like it.

On the first day of February Mikey and Leatherhead were heading home after a date with Leatherhead stopped and said: “so my parents are going out of town for Valentine’s day. They won’t be coming home until Sunday afternoon.”

Mikey felt like there was something more his boyfriend wanted to say. Leatherhead stopped and looked around like he was making sure no one was around.

“I was thinking maybe we could take things to the next level….I mean if you feel you’re ready and we don’t have to go all the way if you aren’t ready.”

Mikey’s heart stopped for a split second before kicking into high gear. He and Leatherhead had slowly been getting more sexual. They’d made out a few times at Leatherhead's place when his parents had to work late and they had done the phone sex thing two more times. Mikey just nodded not sure how to convey just how much he wanted to go further. He pulled Leatherhead down in a kiss. “Yes absolutely,” he said. “I want to so badly.”

Leatherhead smiled and he kissed Mikey sweetly. “Love you angel,” Leatherhead said softly.

“Love you too,” Mikey said back.

When Valentine’s Day rolled around Mikey was nervous, but excited. Leatherhead assured them he had everything they needed. Mikey had plans to spend the whole day with Leatherhead. Even if all they ended up doing was watching movies Mikey wanted to spend the holiday with his boyfriend. He told Leatherhead as much and they agreed that they wouldn’t exchange gifts. Mikey headed over to Leatherhead's place an hour after he texted him that his parents were gone. When he got there they put in a movie on Leatherhead’s laptop and just cuddled on his bed. The door was closed which even though they weren’t doing anything felt naughty since it was always suppose to be open when they were in their together.

After the movie was done Leatherhead moved his laptop to a safe place and pulled Mikey into a kiss. Mikey kissed back and before he knew it he was being pinned by Leatherhead. Their bodies rubbed together and Mikey could feel Leatherhead getting hard. “Remember we can stop whenever you want to,” Leatherhead said.

Mikey nodded and pulled off his shirt as Leatherhead did the same and began to play with Mikey’s nipples causing him to moan. They’d learned a few things about each other during phone sex like how Mikey had sensitive nipples. He cried out as Leatherhead began to suck and nip at one while his hand played with the other.

“More,” Mikey moaned and began to tug at his jeans. Leatherhead pulled away and took off his own jeans and then his boxers before yanking Mikey’s pants and underwear in one go. They just stared at each other for a moment taking in the others naked form. Mikey hesitated before taking Leatherhead’s cock into his hand and stroking it till it was fully hard.

Mikey blushed. “Is this going to fit,” he asked?

Leatherhead chuckled. “It will. We’ll just have to take things slow.”

Mikey continued to stroke Leatherhead before pushing the other teen on his back and moved down his body so he could lick his dick. Leatherhead moaned and let out a louder one when Mikey began to suck Leatherhead off.

“Oh yeah angel just like that. God so good.”

Mikey was pleased he was doing such a good job. He had been worried that he would mess up.

“Oh…Oh…,” Leatherhead moaned as Mikey used his tongue to lap up the precum that was leaking from the older teens tip.

“Ahhh I’m goanna cum,” Leatherhead said clearly trying to warn Mikey, but Mikey didn’t listen. “Michelangelo,” Leatherhead cried as he came, the salty bitterness of his seed splashing into Mikey’s mouth.

The younger teen pulled away and shyly asked. “Was that good?”

Leatherhead pulled him up and kissed him. “It was amazing,” he said and pushed Mikey down. He took Mikey into his mouth and sucked.

Mikey moaned and curled his fingers into the sheets. “Oh God,” he cried. He didn’t know anything could feel this good. He squirmed and wiggled in pleasure as Leatherhead continued to suck him off. “Oh stop please,” Mikey begged and Leatherhead did.

“Is something wrong?” Leatherhead asked worriedly.

Mikey shook his head. “No I just want my first orgasm with you to happen when you’re inside me.”

Leatherheads eyes widened and he nodded. He moved to his night stand and got out some lube and a condom. He coated his fingers and Mikey’s hole with the slick before pressing a single finger in. Mikey moaned and was a little surprised. He’d fingered himself before so he was surprised by how good it felt to have someone else do it. Leatherhead worked slowly to open Mikey up.

“Come on. Hurry please,” Mikey pleaded after a full minute of just one finger.

“Want you to be ready angel, don’t want to hurt you.” He finally added a second and after what seemed like forever a third. Mikey was sure he was going to go crazy until he felt Leatherhead pulling his fingers out and Mikey realized how much he missed them.

He whimpered slightly and Leatherhead laughed. “Give me a minute love.” Leatherhead tore open the condom and pulled it onto his erection. “If you need me to slow down or stop just say so.”

Mikey nodded and Leatherhead slowly entered him. Mikey moaned as he was entered by Leatherhead. Inch by inch he moved in deeper until he bottomed out. He just stayed there for a bit letting Mikey get use to the feeling. When Mikey began to buck his hips he took it as his signal to move. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He repeated this going faster with each thrust. Soon the whole room was filled with the sounds of the two teens moaning. Mikey wrapped his legs around Leatherhead and hand pulled him close. Leatherhead was thrusting his hip and began to hit Mikey’s prostate causing the younger teen to scream with pleasure.

“Oh God oh God oh God.” Mikey cried as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“You like that Angel?” Like how I make love to you?” Leatherhead asked.

“Yes, God yes. So close so close,” Mikey moaned. Leatherhead gave four more powerful thrust before Mikey finally came his spunk covering his stomach and even reaching his chest. Leatherhead thrust once more before stiffening as he came himself. He lay on top of Mikey for a second before trying to move, but Mikey kept him where he was.

“Don’t. You’re not crushing me and I just want to stay like this for a while.”

Leatherhead made a sound of confirmation and did as his lover asked. After a while he pulled out and Mikey let out a soft “ahh.”

Leatherhead went to get rid of the condom and came back with a warm wet cloth. He cleaned Mikey up and rubbed away the seed that had transferred onto his skin when he’d fallen onto of him. He then got under the covers with Mikey and held him, peppering his skin with kisses. “God I wish I could spend the night,” Mikey mumbled.

“Me too, but your dad would never allow it and I don’t want to risk my parents coming back early and finding us.”

Mikey sighed and Leatherhead kissed him. Mikey kissed back, but it remained sweet and tender.

“Do you want to take a nap? You might not be able to spend the night, but we still got the rest of the day and you’re curfew isn’t till 10:00.”

Mikey nodded sleepily and Leatherhead set an alarm to go off. He wished Mikey could stay till midnight like his original weekend curfew was, but with training the brother’s weekend curfew had been rolled back. Listening to the teen he loved softly breathing as he slept lulled Leatherhead into his own sleep. When the two teens woke up they kissed and decided to watch a few more movies before Mikey had to leave. They got dressed and spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking.

When Mikey had to leave Leatherhead walked him home. When they got there Donnie was coming back from his date with April.

“Love you,” Mikey said softly kissing Leatherhead good bye.

“Love you too angel,” Leatherhead said softly.

Mikey and Donnie headed inside together. As they entered the living room Raph and Leo turned to look at them. A second later Raph smiled wickedly while Leo frowned.

“Pay up” Raph said and Leo grumbled before handing over fifteen bucks.

Mikey frowned. “Ummm am I missing something?”

Raph smirked. “Yeah your virginity.”

Mikey’s eye widened in shock. “WHAT!”

“I bet Leo that you’d lose your virginity tonight. I can tell I’m right,”

“HOW?” Mikey yelled his face bright red.

“Your glowing,” Donnie supplied.

“I’m what?” Mikey asked still confused and mortified.

“Afterglow,” Raph said leaving the duh out of his answer.

Mikey blushed. “But, we…. I mean….it’s…,” Mikey couldn’t finish, but Raph smile widened.

“So how’d you managed to get time alone?” Raph asked.

Mikey sighed knowing he wasn’t going to get out of talking about this. “His parents are gone for the weekend. They won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Nice,” Raph said.

Mikey sighed. “Can we stop talking about this? I feel weird that you bet on my virginity.”

Donnie patted Mikey on the back. “They did it with me to so you’re not alone.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “You’re killing my good mood so before it’s gone completely I’m going to my room.”

“Wait,” Raph called and Mikey thought about continuing to his room, but stopped and turned around.

“What?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“He was good to you?” Raph asked and Leo seemed just as interested in the answer.

Mikey blushed, but nodded. “Yeah….he was perfect.”

Raph and Leo nodded and turned back to the TV. Their duties as big brothers fulfilled. Mikey sighed and headed to his room. He was readying a comic book when Donnie came in. Mikey was quiet for a minute than said: “is it weird that I feel closer to Leatherhead? I mean I love him just as much as before, but… things feel different.”

Donnie shook his head. “It’s normal to feel like that. You took a big step in your relationship Mikey.”

Mikey frowned. “I heard that after the first time you’re supposed to become sex crazy, but I don’t feel that way. I mean I’d love to do it again, but I don’t feel like I need it all the time.”

Donnie laughed. “Right now you might not, but it’ll hit sooner or later. It’s not so much the sex as the feelings you get when you have sex with that one person. Give it a day and I’ll bet you’ll be trying to figure out ways when you can do it again and again. Although you might have already gone through that phase with the whole phone sex thing.”

Mikey somehow managed to pale while blushing bright red and he’d just gone back to normal after the living room talk.

Donnie laughed. “Oh I know about those phone calls Mikey. It’s fine really. I can’t tell you if Raph and Leo know, but they might not. I know it’s not always easy sharing a room, but thanks for doing your best to not sexhiling me, even if it was just phone sex.”

Mikey still blushing nodded. Mikey could see that Donnie had a question. “Go ahead and ask whatever you want.”

Donnie was quiet for a second. “Are you happy with how things went?”

Mikey nodded again. “It was perfect Donnie. I… he treated me like I was special, but not like I was made of glass. Does that make sense?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah it does... That’s good; it means you won’t have an argument about it later.” Clearly he was thinking about something that had happened to him.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. “What happened? Tell me.”

Donnie blushed. “I might have refused April’s request to….be more forceful. It lead to a long discussion/fight about how she knew I loved her and that I didn’t need to act like if I was too rough she’d break. We eventually found the right balance so I didn’t feel like I was disrespecting her and she didn’t feel like I was too gentle.”

Mikey smiled. “I was afraid that was how things were going to go, but I think he understands that I hate being treated like I’m fragile. I know you guys don’t mean to do it and it’s just you being big brothers, but seriously if you could let me fight me own battles more often that would be great.

Donnie laughed. “I think we can do that.”

“You got to remember Mikey that you’re our little brother. Protecting you is part of our job. I get that it’s frustrating when we jump in when you can handle yourself, but we’ll always be there. No matter what we’ll have your back.”

Mikey smiled. “I know but you got to remember that I’ve got your back as well.”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah I know.”

The brothers shared a smile before Mikey went back to his comic book and Donnie turned on his computer. They spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So we are entering the final arc of the story. I’m guessing I have about 3 or 4 more chapters to go including the epilogue. I’m kind of excited and sad at the same time. Hope you guys like the chapter.

The next few days Leatherhead was slightly more affectionate with Mikey. He kissed and hugged him more freely. Most didn’t notice and his brothers who did could were able to guess why. Things seemed to be going great, but something began to change. The kisses and hugs were still frequent, but they seemed to be more needed than wanted. Leatherhead seemed like he was clinging to Mikey. Not like he was afraid of Mikey leaving, but like he needed the comfort. Around the same time Mikey noticed Leatherhead had circles under his eyes and even seemed to be losing weight.

Mikey finally had enough when out on a date Leatherhead seemed a world away. He stopped walking and grabbed Leatherhead's hands until he looked Mikey in the eyes. “What’s going on? Your quiet and look like your losing sleep.”

Leatherhead sighed and was quiet for a long moment. He was probably hoping for Mikey to say forget it and keep walking, but that wasn’t Mikey’s style and knew that so he let out a sigh before he started talking. “You know how I was abducted when I was a kid?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah it’s why you have PTSD.”

Leatherhead nodded. “Well he was found not guilty by reason of insanity and sent to a mental hospital. I….I just found…found out that he’s out.”

Mikey was confused. “What do you mean he’s out? You mean they released the psychopath who kidnapped you?”

Leatherhead nodded . “He’s supposedly better, but…. I don’t believe it and neither do my parents. They’ve got a restraining order against him and he’s supposed to regularly be seeing a therapist.”

Mikey pulled Leatherhead into a tight hug. “You know I’m only a phone call away right? If you ever need to just call I’ll answer. I’ll even stay up all night with you talking.” Mikey promised.

Leatherhead smiled softly. “You need your sleep…., but maybe we can talk before bed. I might be able to sleep better if you’re the last voice I hear before I go to sleep.”

Mikey nodded. “Sounds great.”                           

Leatherhead gave an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry if I’ve been bugging you with being so clingy.”

Mikey shook his head. “I kind of like it, but I get why you need it. I’m here for you no matter what.” They shared a kiss and continued their date. That night they talked till Leatherhead was tired and said goodnight

The next day the junior looked like he’d actually gotten sleep. “You look better,” April said.

Leatherhead smiled. “Thank you, I got a lot better sleep,” he said and looked to Mikey with a smile. .

Mikey smiled back. “Anytime,” he said and Leatherhead kissed him gently.

Casey gagged. “Okay okay, enough of the mushy love stuff. How’s training going?”

Mikey smiled. “You mean besides me kicking Raph’s ass?” Mikey crowned.

Raph rolled his eyes. “Don’t be getting too big of a head Mikey I still win most of the times we fight.”

Mikey laughed. “Yeah, but when I win it’s no longer because of luck.”

Raph didn’t say anything, but he smiled grudgingly.

“Donnie beat you too Raph,” Leo said smiling.

Raph rolled his eyes. “Barley,” he scoffed.

“I don’t know I think he beat you quite thoroughly,” Mikey said. Donnie was doing really well. While Mikey was skilled and just couldn’t focus enough to tap into his true potential Donnie just wasn’t as athletic as his brothers. That meant he had to work harder, but he did. He was taking training seriously and it was showing. All of them had grown stronger though under the thick sweaters to keep the cold New York winter at bay it was hidden from most people.

Donnie had gained the most muscle which from what Donnie said April loved. Donnie was the tallest of the brothers and the added muscle made him look bigger. He was still lithe and slim since ninjitsue wasn’t about being the biggest and strongest, but all four brothers were much stronger than they were a few months ago.

Talk continued on training before drifting to something else. Mikey and his brothers had practice that day and Leatherhead walked with them to the dojo. He had taken to watching them train. Splinter allowed it as long as Mikey stayed focus. It was one of the reasons April didn’t watch. She liked seeing Donnie trained, but now he needed to be more focused than ever and he could just never manage that when April was around. Someday Leatherhead was a distraction and Mikey could tell what days he’d be good for his boyfriend to stay and watch. Today he wouldn’t be and since Mikey found out about that psycho being loose he wanted to keep Leatherhead close when possible.

Once training Mikey was over came out of the shower rubbing his shoulder.

“You okay,” Leatherhead asked consider?

“I’m just sore. Usually the hot shower helps, but I think I over did it.”

Leatherhead frowned. “Sit.” he said and Mikey raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He sat on the ground cross-legged and groaned when he felt Leatherhead began to massage his shoulders. It felt so good and he could feel the tense muscles relaxing and the pain fading.

“Hey can we get in on that,” Donnie asked and Mikey realized his brothers were watching him and Leatherhead.

The tall teen chuckled. “Sorry boyfriend privileges only.”

“Dang,” Donnie said and Mikey expected them to leave, but they didn’t. Mikey did his best to ignore them and let himself be taken over by the massage. When it was done he felt much better and kissed Leatherhead deeply.

“Thanks so much I feel so much better,” Mikey said.

Leatherhead smiled and whispered softly. “Anything for my angel.”

Leatherhead got up as did Mikey and as he smiled the older teen pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Mikey could tell this was a ‘I need to take comfort in your presence because I’m worried/upset’ hug. Mikey pulled away slightly and turned to his brothers. “You guys go ahead we’ll catch up.”

His brothers understood and left without question.

“Hey what wrong?” Mikey asked.

Leatherhead sighed. “I’m worried he’s going to hurt you.” Mikey frowned. “He’s not even supposed to get within a hundred yards of you how would he know about me?”

“He could be around and I don’t know it.”

Mikey wished he could assure his boyfriend he wasn’t, but he couldn’t. “What’s the guys name anyway?”

“John Bishop. He really did work for the government, but he devolved schizophrenia and….well was let go.”

Mikey frowned. “I can take care of myself and I’ll take care of you if I need to.”

Leatherhead nodded though he still looked worried.

“Come on let’s catch up with my brothers.”

Leatherhead agreed and soon they were joining Mikey’s brothers and talking about how they couldn’t wait for the newest superhero movie. Latter at home Mikey looked up schizophrenia and did his best to learn about it. He wasn’t normally the type to try and learn about what he was up against, but this time it seemed important. Mikey found out that people who were schizophrenia often think drugs that are meant to help them are poison meaning they don’t take them and become more and more involved with their delusions. That much be why Leatherhead and his family were so worried. If this Bishop guy stopped taking his med and seeing the therapist like he was suppose to he might revert back to the delusion that caused him to kidnap Leatherhead in the first place. “

“Why are you reading about schizophrenia?”

Mikey jumped and turned to see Donnie. “Ummm well….” He sighed. “It’s got to do with Leatherhead. He doesn’t have it or anything, but….let’s just say he knows someone who dose and they hurt him.”

Donnie blinked. “You mean the guy who kidnapped Leatherhead when he was a kid?”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “How the hell do you know about that?” Leatherhead made it clear that while he knew his friends needed to know words that triggered him he didn’t want to tell them about his kidnapping.

Donnie snorted. “Like I wouldn’t do a background check on your boyfriend. Raph and Leo don’t know and I only found it while making sure he was on the up and up. Felt bad about knowing it when it was clear he didn’t want to tell us, but it was before I really knew the guy.

Mikey sighed. “Please keep it between us. The guy….Bishop he’s out of the loony bin and Leatherhead’s worried he’ll come back for him.”

Donnie’s eyes widened. “That’s awful.”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah. I’m doing what I can to give him peace of mind, but he’s still worried.”

Donnie nodded “I’d be too.” He didn’t say anything for a long moment. “You’ll be careful when you’re out right.”

Mikey nodded “yeah. I’m not stupid enough to think that fighting a crazy person is a good idea. If he still thinks Leatherhead is a mutant than there’s no telling how he’ll react or if he’ll be carrying anything dangerous.”

Donnie relaxed. “Good…. and thanks, it puts my mind at ease.”

Mikey nodded. A few weeks went by and Leatherhead seemed to be sleeping better and not losing anymore weight. The guys were ecstatic about the upcoming tournament. Everything seemed to be going so well that Mikey shouldn’t have been so surprised when things went to shit.

Mikey and Leatherhead were hanging out at the park close to their homes. It was the same park Mikey and Chris had fought. They would just sit and talk sharing sweet kisses. It was getting dark and they were about to head home when Leatherhead stood up only to fall to the ground. Mikey was shocked and bent down towards his boyfriend when he felt a stinging sensation in his neck. He felt his vision blurring, but he fought it. His adrenalin was kicking in. He saw a guy coming towards them and Mikey ran to the guy and was preparing to punch him, but he felt the same stinging sensation this time in his side. He fell to the ground just inches from the man.

He heard him growl. “We’ve got a fighter on our hands. I’ll just have to make sure he can’t move.” With that the guy placed a foot on Mikey leg and stomped on it with all his might. Mikey felt a blinding burst of pain before the world went black.

 

 

Donnie looked at the clock and frowned. It was almost curfew and Mikey wasn’t back yet. He checked his phone to see if Mikey had said anything about being late. He got up and went into the living room “Has Mikey texted either of you about coming home late?”

Raph and Leo checked their phones and shook his head. Donnie tried not to worry since Mikey was a master at coming in just as it hit ten o’clock, but when ten o five came and there was no word from Mikey he grew worried.

Splinter came out of his room. “Is Michelangelo home yet?”

The brothers were still shaking their heads when the phone in the kitchen rang. Splinter went over and answered it. “Hello….Elma…. no… he’s not here…..Mikey’s not there either…..don’t panic Elma I’ll have my sons go looking for them. If they’re not back by eleven we’ll contact the police…yes….I know I know, but let’s not think the worse yet. They could have lost track of time or something….okay. Elma….we’ll figure this out. Okay I’ll stay here in case they come back and you stay at your place. If I don’t hear from them or my other sons in an hour we can make a report to the police….yes I promise…okay bye.” He turned, but the three brothers were already getting bundled up to go out.

“Be safe boys. Call right away if you find them.”

“We will father,” Leo said and they headed out. They boys split up checking out Mikey and Leatherhead’s normal haunts. They met at the park 20 minutes later with no clue where Mikey or Leatherhead was. They started searching the area, but found nothing and an hour had already passed so they headed home.

When they got there Splinter was with a policeman talking. “No I do not think they have runaway. Both me and the Heinz have been nothing, but supportive of their relationship. Both were doing well in school and Michelangelo was preparing to enter a martial arts competition. I think you’ll find me and the Heinz both agree that John Bishop is the man you should be looking for.”

Leo and Raph frowned while Donnie felt his heart fill with dread.

“Who’s John Bishop,” Raph asked clearly not happy about being left out of the loop.

Splinter looked at them. “When Luke was young he was kidnapped by a man called John Bishop. He was recently released from a mental hospital.”

Leo and Raph gasped. “Are you saying Mikey and Leatherhead have been kidnapped by some crazy guy?”

The officer who was making the report took charge of the situation. “Boys we don’t know that. We have people looking into that right now, but I have a few questions for you if you please.”

“We’ll tell you anything if it can help you find Mikey and Leatherhead,” Leo said.

“Alright, now have you had any troubles at school? Anything that would make your brother and his boyfriend feel like they should runaway?”

The brothers shook their head. “No and even if there was Mikey wouldn’t have run. He’s a fighter and Leatherhead the kind to just let things pass. Nothing was going on at school anyway.”

The officer nodded and wrote something down. “Do you boys know where your brother and Luke were going to be tonight?”

“Mikey said they were going to grab something to eat from Antonio’s Pizza and then hang out as the park, but when we were out we checked both places and there was no sign of them.” Raph answered.

“The park would be the perfect place from someone to try and kidnapped them. It’s deserted at night and most people in the area aren’t the type to be on a neighborhood watch patrol,” Donnie told the policeman.

The officer again nodded and wrote more down. “Both Luke and Mikey were good right? They weren’t arguing about anything or having fights often.” The brothers looked at the officer like he was crazy and he sighed “I need a verbal answer boys.”

“Mikey and Leatherhead were doing amazing. Ever since Valentine’s Day they’ve been even more gooey than usual. The only time there not as close to each other as possible is at school and that’s because they’re not big on PDA though even that seemed to be changing. I saw them exchange a quick kiss before class the other day. Something I don’t think I’ve ever seen them do at school.” Raph commented.

“Did something happen on Valentine’s day?”

The boys all went quiet and Splinter looked at them. “Boys answer officer Pence.”

The boys look at each other and Donnie sighed. “On valentines they had sex for the first time.”

Splinter let out a sound that was half exasperated, but mostly relieved. “That’s all. I’m surprise they waited that long.”

The three brothers blushed not liking the idea that Splinter seemed to know way to much about what they did out of the house.

“So after valentine’s day the relationship got better not worse correct?” Everyone including Splinter nodded and the officer again wrote on his pad.

“Please you have to find them. If Mikey managed to get caught one of them has to be hurt. Mikey wouldn’t let anyone touch Leatherhead without a fight,” Donnie pleaded.

“I’ve got what I need and I’ll promise to keep in touch. In the mean time I need all of you to try to remain calm. Tell everyone you can what’s going on.” He looked at the three brothers. “Most importantly let the police handle this. I know you boys want to find your brothers and your father has already explained that you all know martial arts. This isn’t a movie where the police are bumbling idiots and only the friends and family can save their loved one. Anyone who has your brother and his boyfriend could be dangerous. Even more so if it’s John Bishop since he’s mentally unstable. If you can think of anything we might need to know tell the police, but do not think you three can be an action hero team understood?”

The brothers nodded and knew the officer was right. Hopefully Mikey and Leatherhead would be found before Raph tried to talk the others into taking matters into their own hands. Leo and Donnie would do their best to talk him down, but if he got Casey riled up enough nothing would stop the two and they’d have an even bigger mess to clean up. For now all they could do was hope for the best.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So here’s the next chapter. I’m going out of town next month so I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get a chapter up, but I’ll do my best.

When Mikey woke up he was lying against something warm. This was comforting, but odd. He didn’t remember going to bed last night. He tried to move, but cried out as pain shot up his left leg. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer. “What’s wrong,” a voice asked and Mikey realized it was Leatherhead?

“My leg hurts,” he whimpered.

 Leatherhead was silent for a second and Mikey let out a gasp as he touched it. “Sorry, I think it’s broken, but someone put it in a splint.”

Mikey was confused and finally opened his eyes. He found himself in a cold cage. The warmth was coming from Leatherhead who had him in his lap.

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked confused.

Leatherhead was again quiet. “I think Bishop caught us,” he said softly. Mikey had hoped that wasn’t the case, but it made the most sense.

 “Are you okay?” Mikey asked.

“Am I okay? Am I okay? What about you Michelangelo? You have a broken leg and I couldn’t wake you up.”

 “I got twice the dosage,” Mikey said calmly hoping it would calm Leatherhead down.

“What?” His boyfriend asked confused.

“You fell to the ground and when I went to check on you I found a dart in you. Then I felt a stinging sensation, but the adrenalin kicked in and I saw Bishop or who I think was Bishop and tried to fight him. He tranquilized me again and I think that was around the time he broke my leg.”

 Mikey could barely see Leatherhead as there was almost no light. Mikey noticed they were in a warehouse and the windows though dirty with just the barest hint of early morning dawn streaming through them. Leatherhead was clearly scared and worried. Mikey hugged Leatherhead tight and pulled him into a comforting kiss.

“Hey I’ll be alright. Neither of us are the type to break curfew, so us missing will go noticed. I bet people are looking for us right now. They’ll figure it was Bishop and we’ll be found. I don’t know how soon, but we will. Until then we’ve got to stay strong. I’m here for you and you’re here for me. I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

 Leatherhead hugged Mikey tightly. “I’ll protect you too,” he said softly.

Mikey sighed. “I’m scared too, but being scared isn’t going to save us. All we can do right now is wait. Hopefully someone will find us and we’ll do our best to get out of here ourselves.” Mikey hated waiting and Leatherhead knew this, but he knew that it was true. So he hugged Mikey as close to him as he could and they waited in silence for whatever was going to come.

The sun was beginning to rise and Mikey was getting anxious. “Leatherhead were things like this when Bishop kidnapped you before?”

 Leatherhead shook his head. “No he kept me chained to a radiator in the basement of his townhouse in Jersey. His landlady was the one to find me. She thought he was making meth and went to get evidence.” Mikey frowned as he looked around the warehouse. It was so big and places like this were a dime a dozen in New York and New Jersey as well. From what little he could tell the place looked abandoned. Mikey shuddered as he realized that in a place like this he could yell all he wanted and no one would hear him.

“What’s wrong?” Leatherhead asked and Mikey figured it was better to lie. “Cold,” Mikey replied and he felt Leatherhead pull him closer. Mikey relaxed somewhat as he reminded that he wasn’t alone. Mikey knew both of their families had to know they were gone by now. Mikey had no idea what the protocol for missing teens was. Would it be like a kid and police had already filed a report that they were missing or would there be a twenty-four hour wait. Mikey guessed since both he and Leatherhead were underage there would be a report made right away. Mikey just hope the police listened and didn’t think he and Leatherhead had run off somewhere. New York was the kind of place where kids running away wasn’t unusual. It was easy for them to disappear into the city and never be found if they didn’t want to be. As the sun rose higher Mikey wondered how long he and Leatherhead would be here. The idea of being locked up for weeks or even months was scary. Mikey pushed away the negative thoughts though. He needed to be strong. Both for Leatherhead and himself. Mikey wondered if whoever had them would come back today or wait for nightfall. The only thing Leatherhead and he could do was wait. Mikey looked at the cage and wondered how long it would be before he went stir crazy. Mikey got cabin fever very easily and while the cage was quite big it still didn’t offer a lot for movement. Mikey was already getting antsy and felt the need to pace. Instead he took Leatherhead’s hand and stroked it. Leatherhead looked at Mikey with a worried look and wrapped an arm around Mikey stroking his back. The gesture was soothing and Mikey closed his eyes and blocked everything out, but the feel of Leatherheads hand rubbing his back. He made a silent promise that no matter what he would keep Leatherhead safe even if it meant risking his own safety.

The next morning the brothers awoke and slowly got up. Donnie had his morning coffee and Leo some tea, but no one felt like eating. Master Splinter was already up, but he was in his office. A few minutes later he came out and after about five minutes the buzzer rang. Master Splinter didn’t even ask who it was. He just opened the door and the Heinz came in. It was clear that no one had gotten much sleep last night.

They sat at the kitchen table and Splinter made them and himself some tea. The Heinz didn’t really touch it though. About ten minutes later the buzzer went off again and Splinter got up to answer it. He opened the door and Casey and April came in. April sat next to Donnie taking his hand in hers. Casey made room to sit between Raph and Leo. No one said anything since no one knew what to say.

Finally April asked, “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Splinter shook his head. “The police say their handling the situation and for now I thinks that’s for the best.”

 “Have the police figured out that this isn’t some case of two teens running away?” Raph asked.

Splinter sighed. “I talked to them this morning and they are treating it like a missing person, but that was all they could tell me.”

Raph growled. “Why haven’t they found that Bishop guy? He’s obviously the one behind this.”

“Maybe not,” Leo said softly and everyone looked at him. “I….I just don’t know if someone who’s suppose to be mentally unstable could take down a teen who’s over six feet tall and one who knows ninjitsue. It’s not like he got plastic surgery or anything either. If Leatherhead saw someone who even slightly looked like him he and Mikey would get as far away from him as possible. The pieces don’t fit when you look at Bishop as the suspect.”

Donnie frowned deeply. “Leo has a point. I know Mikey knows what Bishop looks like and if he saw him his first priority would be to get Leatherhead to safety.”

 “So who could have taken them?” Casey asked.

Donnie sighed. “It’s not a secret that were wealthy Casey. This neighborhood isn’t exactly in a poor part of town. Someone could have seen Mikey and Leatherhead figured they had money and decided they could be held for ransomed.”

“Then why haven’t we gotten a note?” Raph asked.

 Donnie shrugged and hated that he didn’t have an answer. He was the one who always had an answer, but this time he really didn’t know what to do.

April rubbed his back knowing how hard this was not just on him, but all the brothers. Mikey was the one who brought balance to the family. He was the one who got Leo and Master Splinter to relax and laugh. No one could get Raph to cool down when he was angry quite like Mikey, even if that meant directing the anger towards himself. When Donnie was working too hard or stuck on something Mikey was able to pry him away from his work and it often lead him to figure out the problem once he stepped away from it. Mikey balanced them all out. He was the opposite of them and yet in a way that was complimentary. He was the relaxed and happy one. The one who didn’t over think or over complicate things. Mikey just went with the flow and reminded his brothers that sometimes you just had to let go and have fun.

The most amazing thing was that even though he was focusing more on training and school he was still the first to suggest a movie marathon to get everyone to have fun. He still taunted Raph during sparring sessions. Mikey was beginning to mature and everyone could see he was going to be even more amazing when he was finished.

Donnie knew part of Mikey maturing was Leatherhead. He had clearly become Mikey’s rock in a way his brothers just couldn’t be. The brothers loved Mikey, but to them he would always be the baby of the family. He needed to be taken care of and watched over. Leatherhead saw Mikey as a partner, one who he could care for, but not in a way that coddled him. In turn Mikey had someone he could care for, but he could also let his guard down in a way he never did around his brothers. Donnie knew Mikey had a habit of putting on a smile even when he was feeling down. Over the years the brothers and Splinter had gotten good at telling when Mikey was faking being happy, but it took a lot to get him to admit it.

 Donnie had heard the late night phone calls between Mikey and Leatherhead. He’d heard Mikey talking about how he felt he didn’t match up to his brother in both school and training. While he never heard exactly what Leatherhead said he was always to tell Mikey something that reassured him. As much as it pained Donnie to think of Mikey being held captive he knew that if he was with Leatherhead he’d stayed strong until they were found. They would find him. There wasn’t another option.

Donnie refused to believe that his little brother and friend wouldn’t be found. Neither of their families would have year after year pass by without knowing what happened to their loved ones. Even if Donnie and his brother had to search for them themselves they’d find them. No one knew what to do or say so they just sat at the table trying to pull comfort from one another.

Just as the silence was getting so thick it was suffocating the phone rang. Splinter got up to answer it. No one really paid attention to it until the words “press conference” was spoken. That got everyone’s attention. “I would appreciate that my friend…..you can set it up that fast? That would be good…thank you.” He said softly and hung up. “Daimyo wants to help us set up a press conference. Help get the word out about Michelangelo and Luke missing. He can set up something for the day after tomorrow.”

“Daimyo as in…. the Daimyo who’s running for state senate next year?” Elma asked.

Splinter nodded. “He and I are very good friends. He is the one who helped me to build my family,” he said looking at his sons. “Without his help I doubt I would have even been able to have adopted one of them least all four.”

 “How did you come to adopt the boys,” Elma asked?

Splinter smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I decided to come to America after my wife died. Japan held too many painful memories and I felt the need to distance myself from them. I had been asked by several people from Hollywood to be an actor, but I decided to lend my services as a stunt choreographer and teacher.

As I got older I pulled away from movies and decided to move to New York and open a dojo. I loved what I was doing, but found that I was missing something. I knew that my heart would only ever belong to Teng Sheng, but I remembered our desire for children. When I began to look into it I doubted that as a single man I’d be considered a candidate and then I met Daimyo. He was an avid learner of all types of fighting style and found my ninjitsue training interesting. We ended up becoming good friends and I loved his young son. Daimyo was a well known lawyer and had worked with child protective services. He was able to cut through a lot of the red tape and I met my oldest son Leonardo. He was only a baby, but I loved him from the start. Not long after that I adopted Raphael. The three of us were quite happy until I heard from Daimyo about a young boy who had lost his parents. We added Donatello to our family. I thought I was done really. I had three boys who were just beginning to show and interest in my work. Then I went to volunteer at a small orphanage. That was when I met Michelangelo. I have never in my life met a child with such energy. He had the biggest smile on his face and ran right up to me. I went home that night talked to my boys about adding a new member to the family and with a vote of all yes. I went to work getting him adopted. I was warned that he was a wild child, but I was prepared to deal with it. Michelangelo has always been the sweetest child. No matter what he does he puts his whole heart into it. With Michelangelo our family was complete and I thank everyday for having such wonderful boys.”

A silence much less thick fell over the table again. Then Elma spoke. “When I was pregnant with Luke I was obsessed with musicals. I think I must have watched every one that was on video. When Luke was about two we went to a video rental store. He ran right to the musicals and when I tried to lead him to the children’s section he began to cry. I knew he wouldn’t really enjoy any of the movies they had so I planted The Lion King in the section. When we returned it he ran right back to the musical section. I snuck in another Disney movie and this went on and on until he’d seen every Disney musical. I was lucky that he enjoyed them so much that he didn’t mind renting the same movie twice. It wasn’t until he was three that he wanted to see other movies.”

The feeling of despair slowly began to evaporate and Splinter recounted with how Mikey could recognize a song by just first few opening notes. Mr. Heinze talked about how Leatherhead couldn’t stand watching spots on TV, yet loved movies about sports. Soon everyone began telling stories of Mikey and Leatherhead.  Around lunch time April made sandwiches and made sure everyone ate at least half. She also made more tea for Splinter. Once everyone was done eating they started talking about what they wanted to be said at the press conference. Not line for line just a general idea. They talked for hours about how things should be done. They talking about if Leo, Raph, and Donnie should be involved or not. If they were involved than should they speak, should they try to offer a reward and if so how much? They were just coming to a decision about a few things when dinner time rolled around. April whipped up some soup and more sandwiches. Everyone ate, but not a lot and soon it was time for April and Casey to go home. The brothers decided to walk them both home since it made everyone feel safer. When they got home the Heinze left and everyone decided to go to bed early.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. My concentration has been completely shot. Also Microsoft word has been acting odd. Mostly it’s been highlighting things that I try to spell check and at one point refused to allow me to backspace. It’s probably my computer since it’s getting old, but I don’t have the money for a new one. I hope you guys enjoy this and I’m sorry for the wait.

Mikey and Leatherhead waited all day for someone to show up, but no one did. They each had to use the bucket once which was miserable. They didn’t talk at all. They just held each other and waited. Mikey was sure that this was the only time in his life he’d ever been so quiet. Just because they weren’t speaking didn’t mean they weren’t thinking though. Mikey kept trying to come up with a plan to get them out of here, but he knew it was pointless. He had nothing to pick a lock with and there was no way he was breaking the thick iron bars.

He began thinking of Bishop and when he was going to come. What was he going to do to them? Did he still see Leatherhead as a mutant and if he did how did he see Mikey? He wanted to ask Leatherhead about his time with Bishop, but he could tell just how scared his boyfriend was. He didn’t want him to dig up old and painful memories. The only thing useful would be how Leatherhead got away from Bishop in the first place, but that wasn’t any help. He thought of praying, but he didn’t really believe in that stuff. Praying wasn’t going to get them away from a mad man who planned to do who knows what to them.

About three hours after the sun fully set there was a loud squeaking noise as doors somewhere in the warehouse opened and the lights came on. Mikey blinked as he was nearly blinded. He heard foots steps and they got closer. Soon he saw a man walking towards them. He was African American with curly black hair and large glasses. Mikey thought he looked familiar, but he wasn’t Bishop. Mikey got the feeling that this wasn’t someone who was going to help them. He moved towards the cage. He had a long pole in his hand that Mikey realized was a cattle prod. Before Mikey or Leatherhead could do anything Mikey was poked with the pole and he cried out in pain before the world went black.

When Mikey woke up he was tied to a chair. As he came to he noticed someone was in the room. He looked up and froze as he saw John Bishop standing in front of him looking like he just walked of the set of Men in Black. Mikey swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized just how much trouble he and Leatherhead were in.

Mikey tried to get an idea of what Bishop was going to do, but his face was blank and his eyes covered by sunglasses. “Please, let us go,” he begged.

Bishop frowned. “Now why would I do that? You are the key to the mutant alligator, and he is the key to the Kraang.”

Mikey looked at Bishop in disbelief. How had this guy managed to convince anyone he was sane? “Were not mutants, were teenagers. Normal human teenagers.”

Bishop scoffed. “You are definitely not human and you’re as far from normal as anything can get.”

Mikey realized that there was no way he was going to convince Bishop he was human. He needed a new plan and quick.

Bishop moved towards Mikey and the teen flinched. Bishop smirked and pulled out a knife. “Now tell me what you know about the Kraang and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Mikey’s eyes widened and his best option was to play along. If he and Leatherhead could just stall long enough for someone to find them they’d be okay. “The Kraang want to take over the earth. We don’t know why, but there determined to do it anyway they can.” Mikey then thought of something. “They’re the ones who caused me to mutate.”

Bishop was listening and he seemed to believe what Mikey was saying. “What kind of weapons do they have?”

  
“Oh…. Um…. laser guns mostly, but sometimes they use these weird monsters as well.”

“Tell me more about these monsters?”

They don’t have bodies so they sit inside of robots and sometimes they place themselves in these blue apes that shoot guns hidden in their butts. They also have these huge rock monster kinds of things that are almost impossible to beat.”

Bishop nodded and he continued to ask Mikey questions for hours. When he was done he had the same African American come in and before Mikey could blink he’d grabbed his arm and was injecting something into him. The room spun and Mikey passed out. When he woke up he was back in the care with Leatherhead.

Leatherhead was relived he was awake and Mikey quickly filled him in about everything he told Bishop. If they decided to talk to him Mikey didn’t want the elder teen to say something that would seem like they were lying to Bishop even though they were. Leatherhead handed Mikey a bottle of water and an energy bar which he said had been in the cage after he woke up from being shocked. The two ate in silence trying to think of how much longer they were going to be here.

The next day the boys had a quick breakfast before going to school. They were surprised when they saw news vans outside their apartment. Apparently news of Mikey and Leatherheads kidnapping had gotten out. They were shouting a bunch of questions so fast and loudly that it ended up just being noise. They were considering going back inside when Master Splinter appeared.

“We will be giving no comments at this time. You’ll have to wait for the press conference tonight. I will say that we are working with the police to find my son and Luke.” He then helped his sons make it through the crowds. “I’m sorry boys. I didn’t know they would be here. I want you to do your best to go one with your day like normal. I know this is hard, but we must stay strong. That means no matter what is said, shouted or asked you either say no comment or you walk away. Is that understood?” Splinter was looking at the all, but his eyes flicked to Raph who sighed, but nodded. Walking away from a conflict wasn’t his strong suit, but he would do his best.

The boys made it to school without any further incident and went about the first half of the day like normal.

Leo was sitting in his history class though he wasn’t paying much attention. He looked over and saw Raph wasn’t doing much better. He checked the clock for the fiftieth time, but it hadn’t moved an inch. Just when he thought of making an excuse to get out of this class the door opened. It was the school counselor Mrs. Smith. “I need to see the Hamoto boys,” she said. Leo and Raph shared a look before standing up. “You should bring your things with you,” she added and the boys grabbed their backpacks and left. They saw Donnie in the hallway with his stuff as well. She led them quietly to her office where a policeman was. “Boys this is Detective Eastman he has a few questions for you.” She gestured for them to sit and they did.

 “Boys I just want to ask some questions and then you can go back to class. You boys are adopted correct?”

Leo and his brothers looked at each other before all nodding.

 “How do you boys get along?”

“Fine,” Leo said. “We fight sometimes and bicker, but we’ve always considered each other brothers despite not sharing DNA.” “Can you each in your own words describe how you and Michelangelo got along?”

 Leo went first. “I’m technically the oldest so I take the job of older brother very seriously though when it comes to Mikey we all do.” Raph and Donnie nodded in agreement. “I’m kind of a second parent to Mikey. When Master Splinter isn’t around I’m in charge.”

“Master Splinter?” The detective asked.

“Our father,” Leo said. “It’s his old fighting nickname and it’s kind of stuck.”

Raph spoke next. “Me and Mikey…. he’s my younger brother and I tend to be on the end of his pranks. It doesn’t matter if it’s water balloons, fake bugs, or just being annoying because he’s bored I’m often on the receiving end of it. That’s fine though. I do my best to look out for him and he does his best to be a typical little brother.”

 Detective Eastman turned to Donnie. “Mikey and I are closest in age so we get along pretty well. Sometimes he can be annoying when I’m working on a project, but for the most part were fine. I’m kind of the go to guy when it comes to homework so I’m always helping Mikey whenever he needs it. Since he started being tutored by Leatherhead he doesn’t need as much help, but I’m always there when he does need it.”

Detective Eastman wrote something down. “How did you boys get along with Luke?”

“We liked him,” Leo said. Mikey was the one who introduced him and he fit right in. He calms Mikey in a way I don’t think any of us have ever seen. Their so happy together too and if Mikey’s happy were all happy.”

 Detective Eastman nodded. “How did Mikey get along with your father?”

“Why do you need to know that?” Raph asked and Leo was sure he now understood why they were here.

“You can’t honestly tell us you think he or the Heinz for that matter had anything to do with Mikey and Leatherhead disappearing? Our little brother and friend are missing and instead of looking for the bastard who took them you’re wasting time by investigating the people who would never hurt him.”

By the end Raph was on his feet and almost shouting. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder.

 “Raph calm down this is all procedure. When someone goes missing the people closest to them get looked at. It’s just to cover all the bases. No one is accusing father or the Heinz of any wrong doing.” Raph glared at Detective Eastman and the man nodded. “He’s right Raphael. This is all part of the process of how things work. We want to find Michelangelo and Luke just as much as you do, but we have to make sure that were not overlooking any family disputes. You’d be surprised how many time the person behind someone’s disappearance is the one closest to them. So please the sooner we get the done the father we can use are resources elsewhere.” Raph continued to frown, but sat down. He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again.

“Mikey and Master Splinter got along fine. He loved Mikey just as much as he loved us. Master Splinter likes to work with us one on one with our issues. Leo tends to obsess over his role as a leader, I’m a hothead and Donnie sometimes over thinks things. Other than trouble with school or not taking something seriously he doesn’t need to work with Mikey a lot.”

“He and Splinter have been working more on his training, but Mikey’s pretty self sufficient when it comes to dealing with his issues. Mikey’s the baby of the family and we sometimes treat him with softer gloves than we need to. Master Splinters guilty of it too, but less so than the rest of us. He believes in Mikey and is always there for him or any of us. I think the only time Master Splinter really worried about the path Mikey chose to fallow was when he started hanging out with Chris Bradford. Mikey became friends with him and he wasn’t the best influence. Long story short the friendship ended after Mikey got in trouble with the law from underage drinking and ended up with a broken arm. Splinter and Mikey had a privet talk which afterwards Mikey got back on a good path and everything was fine.”

Detective Eastman frowned. “Tell me more about this Chris Bradford.”

Leo spoke this time. “In Junior high Mikey thought he was really cool and was desperate to be his friend. Chris let him tag along with his crowd, but I guess they were just stringing him along. Seeing just what he would and wouldn’t do to stay friends with Chris. After the party in which Mikey was arrested for underage drinking he cut off ties with Chris. As far as we know this was his own choice and not simply because Splinter wanted him to. Chris didn’t take the rejection well and ever since he’s done anything he can to spread rumors about Mikey or simply be a jerk to him.”

Donnie spoke up quickly. “I don’t think he’s a suspect. Chris is a jerk and while he’s not the brightest bulb he knows messing with Mikey means messing with us. He’s a typical teenage bully and I don’t think he’d go as far as to seriously hurt Mikey or Leatherhead.”

Detective Eastman nodded. “Can you tell me how Mikey got along with the Heinz?”

“He didn’t really know them until Leatherhead invited him over for dinner. Elma was having a hard time accepting Leatherhead for being gay, but after they had Mikey over things got a lot better. She really began to accept their relationship and they’ve become a part of our family just like April and Casey’s families,” said Leo.

“It wasn’t all that surprising since it’s hard to hate Mikey. He can be annoying and he sometimes speaks without thinking, but he’s really hard to hate” Raph added.

“One more thing and then you can go. Does your father have any who he might not be on good terms with? Former students, old rivals, anything like that?”

The brothers looked each other again before Leo said anything. “Well there’s Oroku Saki. He and Splinter use to be close, but something happened and now they’re not on good terms. It’s the other reason why Chris targets Mikey. He’s Oroku Saki’s top student. We kind of just have a natural rivalry with his dojo. Still I can’t think of why he would want to kidnap Mikey and Leatherhead. He seems to have more of an issue with Splinter than with us.” Leo explained. 

Detective Eastman looked over what he’d written and nodded. “Okay boys I believe that’s enough. Thank you for talking to me.”

 The brothers nodded and got up shaking Eastman’s had before leaving. The rest of the day went by like normal. Apparently April and Casey had also been questioned by Detective Eastman. The teens talked about what they had said and all of them had made it clear that Mikey and Leatherhead’s families were the last people who would want to hurt them.

After school the boys went to the dojo rather than home. Surprisingly no reporters were there. The press conference would be taking place at the park where Leatherhead and Mikey had been last. Splinter had them all meditate to try and relax. It surprisingly helped a little to relive the stress and worry they were feeling.

They met with the Heinz’s halfway to the park and when they got there they say a large group of news crews.

 Master Splinter was the first to speak. “Thank you all for coming here. I would like to say that right now we are working with the police to find Michelangelo and Luke. I ask if anyone thinks they know something that they please contact the police. All we want to do if have our sons brought to us safely.We will do whatever is necessary to bring our sons home.”

 Mr. Heinz spoke next. “As Yoshi has stated we want out sons home. We are offering a reward to anyone who has info on where our sons may be. With each passing day we worry more and more. We just want Michelangelo and Luke back home with us.”

Mr. Heinz let out a breath he’d been holding. “We will now take questions.”

“Mr. Heinz your son was kidnapped several years prior do you think the same man who kidnapped him could be behind the disappearance of the boys?”

 Mr. Heinz sighed. “As of now the police have no evidence that the man who took my son is involved with the recent disappearance of him and Mikey.”

Another reporter spoke “Do you think the two boys ran away?”

 Mrs. Heinz was the one to speak this time. “No. The boys had no reason to run away. They are good kids doing well in school and their hobbies. Everything was fine and we have found no evidence that they ran away. None of us have had any large amounts of money missing and all of their most precious items are still at home.”

“Do you boys have anything to say?” Asked a reporter to Raph, Leo and Donnie.

Leo spoke up. “We want our brother and friend back home. We want them to be returned safely. We’re scared of what might have happened to them and that they might be hurt.”

 A few more questions were asked and the press conference seemed to end as fast as it started. Reporters were wrapping up and people were leaving. The Hamoto’s and Heniz headed home and hoped they had helped rather than hindered finding Mikey and Leatherhead.

Dinner was quiet and homework was done quickly. Donnie slept in Raph and Leo’s room. Donnie wasn’t one for religion, but he prayed that Mikey and Leatherhead were safe. None of the brothers fell asleep fast or easy, but the room was completely silent.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: We are reaching the finish line of this story and I’m a little sad, but also happy. This is the largest story I’ve ever even come close to finishing and I’m so proud. I’m also glad that so many of you guys like it.

Mikey and Leatherhead spent the next day in the cage. They had food and water, but other than that they simply had to wait for whatever happened next. Physically they were both still fine though Mikey’s leg ached a little bit. He couldn’t help, but wonder why Bishop had bothered to set it. He probably wanted to keep Mikey alive until he wasn’t useful, though Mikey tried not to go down that path of thought.

A few minutes later they heard the warehouse doors open and footsteps. The man who had tazed them was back and just like last night he opened the small second door in the cell to pass protein bars and water.

“I see you’re awake. Good that means I can get what I need.” The man pulled out a video camera from a bag he was carrying and placed something that looked like a sound box up to his mouth. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Heinz and hello Yoshi Hamato. As you can see I have your boys safe and sound. However they won’t stay that way if I don’t get what I want.” His voice sounded deep and slightly distorted thanks to a sound box distorter. “I want fifteen million dollars wired to a special account that I will include with this video. If I do not get this amount in five I will kill one of the boys. If I don’t receive it after another five days I will kill the second boy. Tick tock tick tock the clock is ticking. Normally this is the part where I warn you not to get the police involved, but it doesn’t matter. No one can find me or your boys. The only way to see them alive again is to give me the money. So I’d better get it or you’ll be holding a funeral maybe even two.” He shut off the camera and put it away.

Mikey frowned. “Does Bishop know about this?”

The man snorted. “Of course not. When he first came to me asking to get info on you two I only did it for the large sum of money. When I found out how wealthy both your families are I decided that I’d ask for a ransom.”

Mikey’s frowned deepened. “We could tell Bishop what you’re planning. He won’t like it.”

“Bishop is not going to believe a filthy mutant over someone who’s been incremental in capturing you. You can tell him, but even if he does start to suspect me I’ll be gone with enough money to take me someplace he’ll never find me.” He smiled at Mikey and Leatherhead before walking away.

When he was gone Leatherhead pulled Mikey into a hug and the younger teen hugged back. Neither wanted to think of their fate and both needed to be comforted and reminded they were okay….for now.

Leo, Raph and Donnie woke up and got ready for school. There were still a bunch of news stations outside their apartment, but they managed to get past them. It was a mostly normal day though the pitting looks were already getting old. It was when they got out of school that they were in for a surprise. Master Splinter was waiting for them with the car.

“Come boys, there has been a new development in Michelangelo and Luke's case.” They fallowed splinter out into the car. It must be a real emergency if Splinter was using the car. Normally they walked everywhere.

When they got home the Heinz were there and they were sitting in front of the TV. Elma looked like she’d been crying. Master splinter motioned for them to sit and they did. Splinter picked up the remote and pressed play. What looked to be a warehouse appeared on screen and the boys gasped at seeing Mikey and Leatherhead in a cage. They looked scared and tired and with the camera focused mainly on their faces the group could not see if they had any injuries. A distorted voice began to speak telling them what he wanted. The threat sounded real and Leo felt his blood run cold at the thought of losing Mikey and Leatherhead. When the tape ended Leo looked to his father. “What do we do?” He asked softly.

 “We pay the man the money, but involve the police.”

“The guys got to be pretty cocky to think that the police won’t find him” Raph said.

 Splinter headed into the kitchen to get the phone. Within twenty minutes Officer Eastman arrived with his partner Officer Laird was at the apartment and demanding to see the DVD. They showed it to him and they made notes. The officers took the envelope for evidence.

 Within twenty more minutes a group of detectives were in the apartment and talking about how they should approach things. The three brothers were nervous hoping they were one step closer to getting Mikey and Leatherhead back safely. The police were skeptical. Thinking this was all too easy and while they didn’t voice it the question of whether the two teen were still really alive was there. It was decided to set up a sting operation. They’d wire the money and wait for the kidnapper to pick it up. Instead of arresting him they’d follow him and see if it would lead them back to the boys. If it seemed like he was going to simply leave the country they’d bring him in for interrogation. It was the best plan they could come up with. However it would take another day and a half before the money could be gathered.  It hurt everyone to think that Mikey and Leatherhead would be trapped for almost two more days, but it was the best that could be done. When it was time for bed the three brothers went to Leo and Raph’s room, but just like before it was hard to sleep.

Mikey and Leatherhead spent the day in mostly silence. Neither knew what to say or had anything to stay. They just stayed close and took comfort in each other’s presence. That night the man who was black came back and Mikey could tell by the way he stormed into the warehouse and shoved in more protein bars and water. It was clear that he hadn’t gotten the money he wanted.

Mikey flinched when he saw the man pull out the cow prod. He cried out as it touched his skin and within a few seconds things went dark.

When Mikey woke up he was again tied to a chair. He tried not to look afraid as Bishop came in. He wanted more info, but Mikey was running out of ideas. Bishop didn’t like that he wasn’t getting anything else out of the teen and if Mikey hesitated for more than a minute Bishop would hit him. In the end Mikey made something up about space dinosaurs who while enemies of the Kanng, but were just as bad. Bishop finial knocked him out again and he woke up in the cage. Leatherhead pulled Mikey close gently.

“I’m so sorry,” he said tears clear in his voice.

Mikey shook his head. “Not your fault. You didn’t let him out of the hospital and if it wasn’t us it would have been someone else.”

Leatherhead didn’t seem to agree, but he didn’t say anything. They quietly ate the power bars and tried to take comfort in one another’s presence.

That night Mikey couldn’t fall asleep and neither could Leatherhead. They both knew that each day the money wasn’t wired was a day closer to death. Even if the money was delivered that didn’t mean they were going to be released and with Bishop getting more and more hungry for info the teens didn’t have it might not be Bishop’s assistant that killed them. Mikey knew if it came down to that he’d have the man kill him first. He knew Leatherhead was probably thinking the same thing, but he wouldn’t let him. He felt like he needed to pay for not keeping his boyfriend safe. All those years of ninjutsu had not mattered when he needed them most. What was the point of knowing self defense when you couldn’t keep the person you loved most safe? When morning finally came Mikey hoped it was with the chance of freedom and that if it wasn’t than they were still alive tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: One more chapter and an epilogue then were finished. Sad, but excited and looking forward to looking back at this story and reminding myself what I can do.

**Authors Note: One more chapter and an epilogue then were finished. Sad, but excited and looking forward to looking back at this story and reminding myself what I can do.**

The Heinz and Hamato’s waited for the phone call telling them there boys had been found. The police had set up a sting and were lying in wait hoping to catch the man who had taken their sons. No one said or did anything and any noise made them look at the phone or door. Each minute that passed felt like and hour and each hour felt like a lifetime. Mrs. Heinz fell back on her upbringing and began to pray silently.

The police were waiting to see if the alleged kidnapper would pick up the money. The teller would give police a signal if the person was indeed picking up the money the Heinz’s and Hamato’s had wired. A young man with red hair and glasses went inside. There were police officers both outside and inside the building. The young man smiled and didn’t look at all nervous. “Hello I’m here to withdraw some money from my account.”

“Okay may I see your I.D?”

 The man pulled out a card and handed it to the clerk.

The clerk looked at it and then the man before typing something into the computer. “Okay and how much do you need to withdrawal?”

“All of it,” he said.

 The teller connected eyes with the policeman and nodded slightly. Before the man even knew what was happening he was being handcuffed by the police and read his rights. The man seemed completely confused as he was taken away. Two police officers stayed behind to make sure they had the right man.

The man was drove to the police station and taken into an investigation room. An officer came in and sat down.

“Are you Henry Chaplin?” The officer asked.

The young man nodded. He looked confused and a little frightened.

“Why were you withdrawing money from the bank?”

Henry hesitated. “I was getting money to help a friend.”

“Why did you need to extract everything you had in that account?”

 “So I could give the money to my friend.” Henry repeated this time with more force.

 “Were you aware that a large amount of money had just been wired to that account?”

“Yes.” Henry still looked confused, but now he also looked worried.

“Why did your friend need this money?”

“He had lawyer fees to pay, but he said the feds had his account frozen. He said his family was going to wire him the money, but he needed an account for it to be wired to.”

The officer frowned. “Sir whom is this friend you believe you were helping.”

“His name is Baxter Stockman. He’s a scientist whom was accused of embezzling money from the company he worked for. I admire his work and I wanted to help him in any way I could.”

 The officer frowned. “So you believed you were helping Mr. Stockman pay his lawyers?”

The young man nodded his face never losing the look of confusion.

 “Mr. Chaplin, tell me where the money is supposed to be delivered to?”

Chaplin looked down at his hands and didn’t say anything.

The officer sighed. “Henry we need your help. The money you were picking up was not to pay Mr. Stockman’s lawyers. It was ransomed money for two teen boys.”

 Henry looked up in shock. “No…he wouldn’t…he…”

“Henry your account was the one that Stockman directed two families to wire money to. Those families are missing their sons. Three parents and three brothers are worrying about their children and brother. I’m going to ask you again. Where the money is supposed to be delivered to?”

Chaplin had lost the confusion, but the worry grew. He finally managed to speak after a long pause. “I was supposed to meet him at Fulton Street. He told me to meet him outside of warehouse 46.”

The police officer nodded and got up.

“Wait,” Chaplin called.

The officer stopped and looked back at the young man.

“Am I going to jail?” Chaplin’s voice was soft and he looked like he might begin to cry.

The officer shook his head. “As long as you cooperate with us, which may include taking the stand during his trial you’ll be let go. However, if we find you are lying and that you were aware of what Mr. Stockman was doing. You will be facing your own trial.”

The officer walked out and Chaplin was left alone.

 A team was sent out to find the boys. Even if they weren’t in the warehouse Chaplin said he was meeting Stockman at the boys could still be close by.

When Bishop came back Mikey was ready for more abuse. He saw Bishop’s right hand man and waited for the cattle prod. He cried out in pain as he was shocked, but as he fell he saw Leatherhead not only being shocked but dragged out of the cage.

“NO,” Mikey yelled and Bishop smirked.   
  
“I haven’t gotten anything new from you so let’s try your friend.”

Mikey forced himself to get up, but he was shocked again and again until he couldn’t move. Mikey’s last thoughts were of Leatherhead before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

When Mikey came to he felt something in the air. He wasn’t sure what, but something big was going to happen.

He saw flashing lights and it took a minute for him to realize they were police lights. Mikey was still hurting from the shock, but he pulled himself up. “Help! Please help!” He cried out and felt a surge of hope as the doors opened. Policemen rushed in and Mikey called out again. Several officers came over to him and managed to break the lock on the cage. Adrenalin pumped though Mikey’s body and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him forgetting all about how one of them was broken. He entered the room where Bishop tortured them. He came to a halt when he saw Leatherhead with a feral look in his eyes. He as so shocked that he forgot all about Bishop and hadn’t even noticed he was still in the room.

Mikey cried out as he as grabbed and held at gunpoint. The officers who had followed Mikey came to a halt. Mikey began to tremble as he realized that he might die. He closed his eyes and prayed to whoever might be listening to help.

Suddenly Mikey was falling to the ground as Bishop was tackled. Mikey crashed to the floor and hit his head. He groaned and the last thing he heard before he sipped under was the sound of a gunshot.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which I will have done soon. Thank you guys for all your support, you rock.

Mikey frowned as he heard a steady beeping noise. It didn’t sound like his alarm, but he didn’t know what else it could be. He tried to open his eyes, but as soon as he did he saw a blinding light and quickly closed them.

“Michelangelo?”

Mikey groaned and mumbled. “Too bright.”

“How is that?” A voice asked and Mikey tried to open his eyes again this time succeeding. Once his eyes focused he saw his brothers and father looking over at him worriedly. Mikey frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings before looking around and seeing that he was in a hospital room. He realized the beeping was coming from a heart monitor.

Mikey then gasped as everything came flooding back and he sat bolt upright. “Leatherhead,” he shouted.

Mikey began looking around, but he moved to fast and the IV needle in his arm jerked and he hissed at the pain.

“Mikey, Mikey, its fine Leatherhead’s safe.” Donny assured him.

He frowned. “But the gunshot I heard it.”

“That was Bishop being shot. Leatherhead attacked him, but when you hit the ground he ran over to you. Bishop drew his gun at you and the police shot him…. he’s dead Mikey.” Leo explained.

 Mikey’s eyes widened. “What about the other guy?”

The other man was named Baxter Stockman as he is currently in police custody.  
  
Mike froze as the words sunk it. Leatherhead was okay and Bishop is dead and his accomplice in jail. He stated to feel woozy and feel back onto the bed.

“Mikey,” Raph yelled, but Donnie put an arm on his shoulder.

“It’s okay he’s just coming off an adrenaline rush.”

“Where’s Leatherhead?” Mikey asked.

“Right here,” A new voice spoke and Mikey felt relief and happiness fill him when he saw his boyfriend standing in the door with his parents.

Leatherhead came over and he and Mikey shared an embrace.

“Your okay,” Mikey said his voice shaking.

“And so are you,” Leatherhead said in a way that was both reassuring and filled with relief.

The reunion was broken up when two detectives came in asking to speak to Mikey and Leatherhead.  

“Can you boys give us any information about what happened the night you were kidnapped?”

“We were at the park hanging out… when Leatherhead just stopped talking and fell to the ground. I got up and felt something hit my arm… it was like a bee sting. I saw someone and tried to attack them, but I felt that stinging sensation again and fell. The last thing I remember is him breaking my leg.”

Splinter and his brother frowned and looked at his left leg where Mikey saw that it was now in a cast.

 Mikey sighed. “Guess I won’t be competing with you this time around.”

“Don’t worry Mikey we’ll have another chance next year,” Leo assured him.

Mikey frowned. “You guys shouldn’t have to drop out because of me. We’ve been waiting to do this forever and I don’t want you missing it.”

“Mikey if we’re going to compete for the first time were going to do it together.” Leo said.

Mikey looked at his brothers. “You guys are really willing to wait the six months it takes me to heal plus the time to get back in shape?”

His brothers nodded and he looked to Splinter.

“Michelangelo I allowed you to compete this year so you because I think you are ready. You will still be ready when you are healed. We will work on ways to keep you in shape while you leg is in the cast and I will take more time to train you if needed. I don’t think it will take long though. You are the most flexible of your brothers when it comes to training. Relearning things shouldn’t take much time,” Splinter assured him and Mikey relaxed a bit.

The police officer cleared his throat and everyone turned his attention back to him. “Can you boys tell us what happened while you were captured?

Mikey frowned and slowly explained Bishop’s interrogation methods and what Mikey told him. His family looked horrified as did the Heinz with Mrs. Heinz eyes filling with tears.

The detective looked at Leatherhead who confirmed that he too had been hurt while Bishop tried to get info from the teen.

“Will we have to testify,” Leatherhead asked his eyes filled with worry?

The detective frowned. “Were not sure Stockman is wanted for several things. We think he wanted the money so he could run away to a country that didn’t extradite to the United States. He was some big tech name who was caught using his skills to hack into places and get access to people’s credit cards. He is also accused of embezzling from the company he owned. He will be going to jail, but we can’t fully prove that he was involved the actual kidnapping of you. We’re not sure of the outcome yet, but we’ll keep you updated.”

The Detectives asked a few more questions before leaving. Not long after a doctor came in and said everything checked out and they could leave. Mikey insisted that he use the crutches he was given instead of a wheelchair. He was already unhappy about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to train properly for a while he didn’t want to feel like and invalid.

The weeks went by and Mikey and Leatherhead got back into their daily routines. They were both seeing a therapist which neither minded. Mikey knew that he needed to talk to someone other than Leatherhead. He was still having nightmares though. He’d talked about them with his therapist, but they weren’t going away.

 One night he woke the whole apartment with his screaming. Raph, Leo and Master Splinter came running into the room while Donnie darted over to Mikey. Mikey was crying and trembling for several minutes before his brother and father got him to calm down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Splinter asked and Mikey hesitated before nodding. “Okay just go through it slowly” Splinter advised.

Mikey nodded again and took a deep breath. “It always starts the same. Were in that stupid cell and its night time. Bishop comes in and Stockman shocks me. He drags out Leatherhead and when Leatherhead resists he…… shoots him.” Tears were running down Mikey’s face, but he continued. “The ending changes a lot. Sometimes he just leaves Leatherhead there. Sometimes he takes me out and kills me too.” Mikey felt himself wrapped in a hug by his brothers and father and he broke down sobbing. They stayed with him until he calmed down and Donnie let him crawl into bed with him. Mikey didn’t have another bad dream that night and it seemed talking to his family about his dreams helped and he the number of nightmares slowly decreased.

Sometimes at night he’d get a call from Leatherhead when he had a bad dream. Mikey would reassure him they were okay and they’d talk till Leatherhead fell back asleep.

It was tough, but they had a huge support group. Leo had given both Mikey and Leatherhead dream catchers and they actually seemed to work. It helped to keep more of the already diminishing dreams to an even lower number. With therapy and support the boys were quickly moving on with their lives. They weren’t going to let what happened stop them from living. They still went on dates and even hung around the park. Leatherhead continued to excel in school and Mikey’s grades stayed steady.

They didn’t have to testify, but Stockman was found guilty of kidnapping and with his embezzling would be put away for at least thirty years. It seemed too short, but there wasn’t anything that could be done. The Heinz and Hamato’s were just glad that Stockman was going to prison and that he was paying for his crime.

Leatherhead and Mikey continued to live life how they wanted and the future was looking bright.

 


	23. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's been here with me. No matter if you were with the story from the start or just reading it now I want to thank all you guys for the support and wonderful comments that had kept me going. I'm sad that this is the end, but it's also the longest story I've ever written so it's a big accomplishment for me. I'm glad so many of you love Leatherhead and Mikey as much as it do,
> 
> I have no idea what I'm going to do next, but I'll probably put out a few oneshots. Again thank you everyone, you guys rock.

Mikey groaned as he felt someone gentle wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw Leatherhead standing next to the bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. He groaned again and tried to pull the covers over his head, but his boyfriend wasn’t having it.

“I just wanted to say goodbye and get a quick kiss.”

Mikey couldn’t help, but smile. “why don’t you come back to bed?"  
  
Leatherhead shook his head. “Sorry angel, but if I want to get out on time I need to get in early. It’s our anniversary tonight remember?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah I know, but I’d rather spend it in bed all day with you.”

Leatherhead chuckled. “That does sound nice, but you’ll ruin the plans I have.”

“Ahhh yes. The secret super special anniversary plans that everyone seems to know, but me.” Mikey said rolling his eyes.

Leatherhead kissed Mikey and Mikey kissed back. “You’ll love it I promise.” 

“I’d better,” Mikey jokingly threatened. 

Leatherhead looked at the clock. “I got to get going, but I’ll see you tonight okay?”

Mikey nodded and pulled Leatherhead down for one last kiss. “Love you,” Mikey said sweetly.

Leatherhead smiled. “Love you too,” he said before leaving.

Mikey sighed and fell back asleep. His alarm woke him up at 9:00 and he got out of bed, showered and ate breakfast. He then got onto his laptop and began looking for any places offering jobs.

Mikey had graduated in the spring with a degree in child psychology. He’d had a few offers for work, but they were all out of state. Mikey wanted to stay close to his family and Leatherhead who had just started his residency at prestigious hospital  
  
Th couple had moved in together during Mikey’s junior year of college. He had joined Leatherhead at NYCU after graduating. Everyone had been ecstatic with Mikey getting in and also a sigh of relief that Mikey would be near by. 

When Leatherhead graduated he had decided that even though he could have gotten in anywhere he wanted to stick close to home. Mikey and him had actually fought over the fact that Leatherhead didn’t choose Harvard. He felt that Leatherhead was missing an opportunity to get the best education he could. It took some time before his boyfriend convinced him that he really did want to go to NYCU and not because it was close to Mikey.

The couple had actually taken a break when Leatherhead started his freshman year. They both decided that while they wanted to be together it might be good to see what else was out there. Both Mikey and Letterhead stayed in contact and dated several people through the year, but both found that they still wanted each other.

When they moved in together it was a big deal. Mikey had continued to live with Splinter during his freshman and sophomore year of college.

It was just him and Splinter as Raph and Leo had moved out and Donnie was at MIT with April. Moving in with Leatherhead was a big step, but no one objected to it. 

Just like when Raph and Leo had moved into the apartment they shared with Casey everyone pitched in to help. It had been hard, but at the end of the day they sat around eating pizza and laughing over old memories. 

Leo had almost completely taken over running the dojo with Raph teaching classes. Mikey also taught a few classes on the weekend. Mostly dealing with the younger kids. They adored Mikey and Mikey adored them right back.

As Mikey looked through the ads he wrote down places and worked on his resume. He hoped he found a job soon. As much as Mikey liked the free time he had he really wanted a job.

He got paid for the classes he taught at the dojo and had a part time job working at a small pizzeria. The job wasn’t bad, but he felt like all the hard work he’d done was going to waste.  
  


Mikey wrote down the last of the places listed and began to call about interviews. He felt happy when he was able to write down three different places that wanted to interview him. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was spent doing chores and relaxing.  
  
When it got close to six Mikey got changed into some nicer clothe. He wore dark wash jeans and a burnt orange shirt. He and his brothers had replaced the colored wristbands for tattoo’s that read Hamoto. They were still in the colors that they loved, but it was more adult. They’d gotten them when Mikey turned twenty-one though they did it while sober unlike so many other people.  
  


Just as Mikey was  finished getting ready Leatherhead walked in and smiled. He gave Mikey a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he pulled on jeans and a green shirt. He still wore the necklace Mikey gave him for their first Christmas. 

“Ready to go,” Leatherhead asked?

Mikey nodded and the couple headed out. “So where are we going?” Mikey asked

Leatherhead smiled and handed Mikey an envelop. He was surprised to see that inside was a note card with writing on it. It read " _where we said good bye and kissed hello."_

Mikey smiled. “Well I’m guessing that’s the train station where we said good bye after you left for college.

Leatherhead nodded and they got into the small car they owned. The station wasn’t too far, but Mikey guessed this wasn’t the last card.

When they got their Mikey was surprised to see Casey. Casey was now living in Connecticut and  was playing for the Hatford Wolf Pack. A minor Hockey league team that Casey hoped would help him get to the big time with the New York Rangers.  
 

Casey smiled and hugged Mikey before handing him another envelope.

Mikey opened it and smile as he read. " _Wen it came to you Sunflowers always meant more than roses."_ Mikey looked at Casey and frowned. He had to think about it for a minute before asking: “the flower shop that always sell’s sunflowers no matter what time of year?”  
 

Mikey remembered how Leatherhead had found the shop on valentines day when he’s been all over the city looking for sunflowers and everyone only had roses. 

“Good job, now get going or I’m not going to be there for the final reveal.” Casey said.

Mikey looked at Leatherhead with one eyebrow cocked up, but his boyfriend said nothing. They headed to the shop and found April and Donnie standing there with a sunflower.

April handed him the card and sunflower. He read it _"spent all my allowance on it and would do it again just for the look on your face.”_ Mikey frowned and he had to think for a minute. _"The drawing case you got me?”_

 Donnie smiled.“Told you he’d get it right away," Donnie said and April rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’ll give you your reward when we get home.”

Mikey said good bye to his brother and April and they headed to the art store where Leatherhead had seen the case that Mikey drooled over for weeks as it lay in the display window. 

When they arrived Raph was there with the card. Mikey took it and read _"where the name fishface was born."  
_

Mikey immediately knew it was the arcade where he beat Xever and they headed there right away.

Leo was standing there with a card and Mikey took it. _“The best pizza in the city.”_

Mikey smiled. "Our favorite pizza joint." He said and he and Leatherhead headed that way.

When they got there Mike frowned when they got their and no one else was around. He looked at Leatherhead who gave him a card. "We talk there, laugh there, and have even been scared there, but no matter what we always end up back there."

“My house?” Mikey asked confused. Leatherhead shook his head. "It has some of the best and worst memories for us."

Mikey’s eyes widened. “the park where we were kidnapped?” Leatherhead nodded.

Mikey wasn’t surprised that Leatherhead had put this spot on the game. While it was the place they’d been kidnapped Mikey and Leatherhead still hung out there regularly. It was a while before they did it after dark, but they hadn’t let what happened their force them from a place they loved to hang out at.

When Mikey got to the park he was surprised to see April, Casey, Donnie, Leo, Raph, Splinter and Letterhead's parents all there. He ran up to them and realized his brothers were holding a sign that read. _"Sorry it took so long we made him promise to wait for you to graduate.”_

Mikey was confused and turned around to ask what they meant when he saw Leatherhead on one knee. Mikey put his hand up to his mouth and could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“Michelangelo you mean the world to me,” Leatherhead said softly. “You are my light when it’s dark and the protector of my heart.  Michelangelo, Mikey, Angel will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?”

Mikey gave a shuddering gasp and nodded. “Of course” he managed to choke out.

Leatherhead smiled and took Mikey hand before sliding a ring on it. He stood up and pulled Mikey into a kiss while their friends and family cheered.

When they pulled away Leatherhead was crying as well. They were both smiling like lunatics though and both knew that today was the start of something new and wonderful.


End file.
